In the Rain
by Dragon Fire10
Summary: Hermione's world turns upside down when she runs into Lucius at Grimmauld Place. Loyalties are tested...and Lucius must figure out why he is drawn to a girl that is everything he always hated. MIICHAN IF YOU WANT TO FLAME SIGN IN SO I CAN RESPOND...IT IS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: okay….I am warning you that this is a Lucius/Hermione fic….if you do not like the pairing then do not read it. I will only delete those reviews that only flame me for the pairing. I am aware that this would never happen….its just fun to play with. With that said: enjoy.

_Prologue_

The broom closet was smaller than those at Hogwarts were. She felt his arm tighten slightly around her waist as footsteps approached. There were only a couple of inches separating them. Her heart pounded in her chest at such a rapid rate she was sure they would hear it and find her hiding in the closet with this man.

Hermione held her breath as the sound of footsteps seemed to stop in front of the door. Her senses were on edge. She could hear the slightest sound, she could taste the air, she could smell everything around them, and she could feel so intensely everything from the air surrounding them to the feel of his arm around her.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Never had she been so scared. The Death Eaters were roaming the house looking for them. Footsteps approached again. This time there were several large crashing sounds as someone sent things flying through the air and crashing against walls. Hermione jumped and buried her face in his chest wondering why she was doing it—he would sooner turn her over to the Death Eaters than to help her stay hidden anyway. She felt his arms wrap around her and for a moment, she felt warm as the fear lessened a bit.

Several popping sounds followed by silence told Hermione the Death Eaters had disapparated. With a sigh of relief, she pulled as far away from him as she could. The fear still lingered around her as she waited for him to open the door to let them out. He didn't though. Instead, he leaned toward Hermione. She felt his blond hair brush gently against her cheek before she heard his soft whisper mocking her.

"Where is your Gryffindor bravery, Miss Granger?"

She refused to look at him. It was too much. The tears began to spill from her eyes. Slowly, he slipped the silver serpent that sat atop the staff and acted as the handle to his wand under her chin. Pushing her chin up slightly he forced her to face him. He looked at her tear stained face. She refused to look at him though.

"Miss Granger, look at me."

His voice was soft, but held his usual cold tone…a tone that let everyone know it was wise to not disobey him.

_How did I end up here?_

Hermione's eyes slowly looked up into the steely grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews—it keeps me writing.

**Chapter 1**

_The Beginning_

It was raining. Clouds hovered all day casting the day into shadows until the rain finally broke free. It poured from the sky. A rumbling thunder sounded in the distance…a storm was coming. Rain pattered the window he looked out of. Outside on the patch of grass now sodden from rain a storm was thrashing all on its own. If Hermione would look up to the drawing room window, she would see the pale face watching. She was too busy arguing with Ron.

The man continued to watch them. It was rather entertaining. They were both soaked to the bone. Ron reached for her arm, but she jerked it away. A second younger pale face appeared in the window.

"Father?"

Lucius turned away from the window.

"Yes, Draco?"

They had just returned from Narcissa's funeral only hours ago. Draco said nothing. His eyes darted around as if searching for something to tell him what to say. Lucius knew his son well enough to realize the guilt the boy was feeling.

"She wanted out too, Draco. The Dark Lord killed her before she could leave…that is not your fault."

Draco merely nodded and left for his own room. Lucius walked across the room to a chair that sat near the fire. His book waited for him there. With the warmth of the fire tickling his senses, Lucius immersed himself into his book.

"I said NO, Ronald!"

The girl herself followed the sound of Hermione's angry exasperated voice. Lucius glanced up from his book in time to see the soaking wet girl storm into the drawing room with Ron on her heels. Her hair hung down in stretched out curls and some strands were plastered to her face.

"Hermione! Come on! This is ridiculous!"

She whipped around to face him. Even from where Lucius sat, he could see the anger in her eyes.

"What is ridiculous Ron are your listening skills!"

Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Alright fine, Miss Perfect, what is so wrong with me that we cannot date any longer?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief of the opening he just offered her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she smirked at him in a way Lucius didn't know she was capable of.

"Fine, you asked for it. One: I've already mentioned your lack of listening skills. Two: when it comes to our schoolwork you are lazy and pathetic—I will not do your homework for you any longer. Three…"

"Alright! I get it loud and clear, Hermione!"

Ron turned and left the room. Growling in frustration, Hermione picked up the nearest object, her bag, and tossed it across the room. It hit the wall next to the fireplace sending objects flying out of the bag.

_Wonderful, Hermione, just wonderful._

Picking up her bag, she began shoving her belongings back into it. She was so angry when she entered the drawing room and when she threw her own bag that she did not notice Lucius sitting in the chair watching. He watched the Gryffindor crawling around on the floor gathering her stuff. One of her books landed by his feet. He leaned down to pick it up at the same time she noticed it.

She saw the pale hand reach out and take the book. A shiver ran through her body as she looked up into the face of Lucius Malfoy. He held the book out to her. Hermione reached for the book as she began to lift herself off the floor. The second she pulled to take the book Lucius pulled her forward, grabbing her arm to keep her from letting go. She fell back full to her knees and forward into his lap. She blushed fully at the realization that he still had a hold of her, keeping her in his lap, while her other hand landing on the side of him in the chair.

"Miss Granger, you are dripping water all over Mister Potter's floor and soaking everything you touch." He shoved her back. Snatching the book out of his hand, she headed for the door. Harry appeared in the doorway before she could leave. He knew her and Ron had a row earlier, but the tension in the room was so thick he instinctively looked to Lucius and then Hermione.

"When will the Order have a safe house for him?"

Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

"They are working on it Hermione. It takes a while you know. We'll be back at Hogwarts soon anyway."

Their previous year had ended in the belief that if Hogwarts remained open the trio would not be there. However, when Harry told the Order of the events that night and they began working on placing the Malfoys in hiding Lucius made it clear his son will finish his final year. The Order gave the trio the assignment of returning to school in order to watch over the Slytherin. Secretly Hermione and Harry both figured it was Remus' way of keeping them in school. Deep down Hermione was relieved to be returning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione lay awake in bed. The rain continued to beat the windows and the thunder over shadowed the sound of Ginny's soft snoring in the other bed. Realizing sleep was nowhere near her, Hermione got out of bed. Throwing a robe on, she silently left the room.

The hall was darker than it was during the day. No shadows played in the corner, just pure blackness surrounded her. She found the drawing room door slightly ajar. An amber glow emanated from it. Her pace slowed as she stepped in. Lucius sat in a chair by the fire. The glow of the fire lit the room in shades of a glowing reds and oranges, dancing light across Lucius' face. Looking up from his book, he seemed to look her up and down. Hermione turned a bright shade of red as she realized her robe was open revealing her rather thin PJs. Wrapping her robe around herself, she walked over to the table where her holiday homework sat.

Hermione finished one of her essays while trying to ignore the grey eyes she felt wonder to her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Grabbing her History of Magic text, she walked over to the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace. Lucius did not speak. Lucius stood and replaced the book he was reading. Taking another off the shelf, he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Instinctively, Hermione scooted farther away. Lucius looked over at her.

"Do you fear me, Miss Granger? We are on the same side now."

Hermione looked over at him. There was that sneer she associated with Malfoys.

"No, I do not fear you. And for the record, you did not choose to be on this side. You are here simply because your son was not the killer you tried to raise him to be."

"I would watch the accusations you make, Miss Granger."

Lucius turned back to his book. Hermione thought about leaving, but then thought better of it. Wouldn't that be just proving his point? No, she stayed and read until the warmth from the fire and the words on the page lulled her to sleep.

Lucius heard the dull thud of a book hitting the floor. Looking over at the girl, he discovered her curled up in a ball sound asleep. Looking around he saw no blankets of any sort in the drawing room. He grabbed his cloak off the back of the chair and draped it over her sleeping form before leaving for his own room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her back hit the wall in the drawing room. It was rapid and hungry, like a volcano erupting after so long. She could understand it—she was soaking wet as she had been earlier when she was caught in the rain with Ron, but she wore her pjs with her robe open and off one shoulder. Something was disturbing her, but she just cast it away. His hair tickled her cheek. As his hand reached up to grasp her behind her neck she noticed it—the Dark Mark that was burnt into his arm seemed to mock her. He pinned her to the wall, as his mouth trailed down to her neck. Then she could hear his raspy voice.

"Hermione…Mudblood…"

"Hey! Mudblood! Get up!"

Hermione jumped in realization that she was still asleep on the sofa in the drawing room. Looking up groggily, she saw Draco standing there looking rather peeved himself.

"Get up, Mudblood! Mrs. Weasley asked that I wake you for breakfast."

Nodding her head, she sat up. Draco left satisfied that the girl was up and therefore he would not receive any sort of tongue lashing from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione sat there for a moment though. With her head in her hands, she wondered why she was having such a dream about Lucius of all people.

_Bloody hell, I am losing it._

Looking down at her History of Magic text, she finally decided it must have been due to something she read in the text and the fact that his face was the last thing she actually saw before sleep took her over. Satisfied with her self-analysis, she got up to shower before breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was rather uncomfortable at first. When she entered, she could feel Lucius' scrutinizing eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable—even more so after that dream. Unfortunately, the only seat available was right across from the elder Malfoy. Sitting down she looked down the table at Ron. He turned away from her. Hermione sighed in irritation as Ginny placed an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You know how my brother is. He'll get over it."

Hermione smiled at her friend and then dug into breakfast.

After breakfast, Hermione sat in the drawing room reading the rest of her History of Magic. Harry and Ron sat in a corner playing chess while Ginny lay sprawled out on the carpet in front of the fireplace working on an essay. Lucius sat on the sofa reading again—a large gaping space between himself and Hermione.

They heard the footsteps on the steps. Nobody looked up too wrapped up in what was in front of them. Suddenly the soft voice of Remus Lupin filled the room.

"Is this the greeting I receive?"

Everyone looked up. Harry's face lit up a bit—something it rarely did. Ron smiled widely as did Ginny. No one had really seen Remus all summer due to his work for the Order. Hermione jumped up and ran over to hug him. He lifted her slightly and swirled her around a moment.

"My, Mr. Lupin, they just keep getting younger and younger."

Remus put Hermione down and looked over at Lucius. Lucius smirked in the utmost Malfoy way. No one said anything for a moment.

"Good afternoon, Lucius."

Lucius simply nodded his head as Remus proceeded to pick Ginny up in the same fashion. Lucius said nothing that time. A comment was there, hanging in the air waiting to be said, but for some inexplicable reason Lucius didn't take it. He could care less what Remus did to the younger Weasley. This caused him to shift slightly—why had he said anything when Hermione hugged him? Easy—to torment both Hermione and Remus. He listened, watching their interactions through the corner of his eye as Remus told them there would be an Order meeting that afternoon, but Hermione could not attend this one.

Hermione did not take that news very well. She looked at Remus in shock. The tears were evident in her eyes. Remus knew this had hurt her. Placing an arm on her shoulder reassuringly, he told her, "not to worry, Hermione. You will be filled in and you will understand when you are filled in."

She nodded her head and looked away. Her teary eyes met those of Lucius'. She felt trapped, as if he was reading her mind. Looking away, she went back to her reading trying to convince herself it would be just fine. It was not easy however, when the feeling of being outcaste from the meeting haunted her.

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fire in the drawing room as the meeting went on down in the kitchen. Lucius looked up from his reading to the girl. She was acting as an animal trapped in a cage. Lucius could not stand it anymore.

"Miss Granger, do sit down it would be a shame if anything…happened to you while they were all preoccupied with deciding your fate."

Sitting down she looked at the blond man.

"What do you mean 'deciding my fate?"

He closed his book and looked her up and down for a moment. Hermione shifted in her seat.

"Draco told me you were actually very smart. Your obtuse behavior contradicts such beliefs."

He opened his book before stating one last thing.

"Why else would you not be allowed to the meeting?"

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her book in an attempt to read while she waited.

Thirty minutes seemed like hours, but it was only thirty minutes later that Remus Lupin stepped back into the drawing room. Hermione stood up and looked around behind him.

"Where are Harry, Ron, and Ginny?"

Remus looked down at his feet, smiling slightly and then back up to Hermione.

"Harry and Ron did not want to be in the same room when I tell you what the meeting was about and decided on. Ginny is berating them for acting so cowardly."

Hermione waited, wondering what this was all about. Why couldn't she have been part of this obviously important discussion? She didn't have to wait long.

"Hermione, the Order has received some very disturbing news involving…you."

Hermione looked at him completely perplexed. Lucius' head popped up out of the book to listen.

"Me?"

Remus nodded his head yes. He ran his hand through his hair like he usually did when nervous.

"Hermione, Voldemort is sending a group of Death Eaters to retrieve you on your way to the Hogwarts Express."

"WHAT? Why?"

Hermione felt her heart rate quicken. She began pacing frantically.

"Hermione, please remain calm."

She stopped pacing, wide eyed.

"Calm? I didn't just tell you there was a plan to kidnap you!"

"Okay, you are in your right to be anything but calm, but as it stands we do not yet know his reasoning. All we know is the Death Eater in charge of your abduction."

Hermione looked at him waiting for him to tell her. Remus took a deep breath.

"Severus Snape has been put in charge." Hermione felt the blood run cold in her veins. "And Hermione, as he was your Professor in the past six years he knows you more than any other Death Eater. He knows your habits of study and he knows you will go wherever your friends go so we have to do something completely unexpected to keep you safe."

Hermione looked at him unsure whether she wanted to know what the 'unexpected' act to keep her safe was.

"You will not return to Hogwarts until we know you will be safe, Hermione." He held his hand up to silence her as she started to protest her lack of education due to this. "I will bring you all your assignments."

She nodded her head.

"Okay, so where will I be?"

Remus became nervous again. He looked over at Lucius who inclined his head to urge Remus to get on with it.

"Tomorrow the others return to Hogwarts while you and…Lucius will go to the safe house."

Lucius' eyes narrowed at the werewolf. Hermione looked as if she were about to hyperventilate.

"HE'S A DEATH EATER!"

"Hermione, please! It's the last thing Snape would think we would do."

"HE WILL HAND ME OVER!"

Lucius was quite amused at what a temper the girl had.

"Hermione! Listen to me. Lucius is about Lucius. To hand you over also means facing his master who would love nothing more than to kill him and his son. He won't take the risk."

"FINE!"

With a deep regretful sigh, Remus left the room. Hermione continued to pace around the room feeling quite agitated. One look from Lucius and she stormed from the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione lay in bed wide-awake again. She had everything packed and ready to leave for the safe house. Her mind ached from the mere thought of living with Lucius for who knew how long. Giving up her hope of sleep, she followed her usual path to the drawing room. It was empty.

She lit the fireplace casting the room in a warm glow. It was so opposite from how she felt. She was cold, empty, betrayed. With her face in her hands, she felt the warm tears break out. How could Harry have agreed to let her stay in a safe house alone with a man that hated anyone like her?

"Tsk…tsk…Miss Granger. Up so soon?"

The sound of the cold emotionless voice caused Hermione to jump to her feet. Lucius watched as she jumped up and looked around at him with wide eyes brimming with tears. The look of distress and ultimately fear angered him. He couldn't explain why, it just did. Hermione began to back up as Lucius rapidly approached her. Before she realized what was going on she felt the cold wall behind her. She had no where else to go.

Realizing there was enough space between them for Hermione to remove herself from the wall and step away she made the attempt. It didn't work. Lucius held his cane out in front of her, the serpent handle stopping her and keeping her on the wall.

"Miss Granger, do not even _think_ for a moment that I will enjoy being your babysitter for Merlin knows how long."

His eyes penetrated hers in a way that made her want to run from the room and hide. She felt so…naked. Slowly, Lucius moved the serpent handle of his cane to her open robe. Pushing the robe front back a bit he looked at her without shame. Hermione felt her face turn red from the heat rising in them. With an eyebrow quirked begging her to say something, he nodded his head once and swiftly left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And for those who asked, yes I have seen GOF—twice actually. Once when my mother and I went (looking guilty) while my kids were in school and then once to take my youngest daughter (her first movie in a theatre and she loved it). Please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 2**

_The Forest Dwelling_

Lucius stood on the landing watching the Gryffindors below saying goodbye at the door. His own son waited between two Order members.

"Hermione, I really am sorry about how I acted." Ron looked at her rather sheepishly. "And you were right—we would both be miserable. But you are one of my best friends…"

"Oh, Ron!" She threw her arms around the red head. Boys were so silly sometimes. She turned toward Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful, Harry."

Lucius felt what could only be described as a knot in his stomach jump.

"I will, Hermione." Harry silently looked at Hermione. He knew what was going through her mind. He had no doubt about that. "If there were any other way Hermione…"

"I know." She nodded and hugged him again. "I know."

Hermione watched from the door as her friends with their guard disappeared from view. A sinking foreboding feeling sunk deep in her stomach. Part of her wondered if she would ever see them again. As she shut the door, she heard Remus' voice float down to her.

"Hermione, you ready?"

"Coming." She turned toward the stairs. Lucius watched the girl swiftly ascend the stairs, coming face to face with him at the top. He said nothing to her as he stared down at her with his usual aristocratic stance. His lip began to curl into a sneer and in response Hermione walked passed him to the drawing room.

Remus waited by the fireplace.

"We are going to floo to a little wizarding inn that is near our destination."

Hermione nodded her head, smiling weakly. She really didn't want to step through the floo only to be taken to some secret destination to be left alone with a man who everyone knew hated her with a passion. With a deep breath, she followed the two men through the floo.

Apparently, Hermione did not wait long enough to floo herself after Lucius. When she stepped out of the old fireplace, she walked right into Lucius' chest, who had turned around to see what the ruckus was behind him. He found out it was only an overanxious Hermione rushing through the floo. She hit his chest and fell flat on her arse. Lucius did not budge from the impact. He only looked down at her with one eyebrow raised and an amused glint in his eye.

"Miss Granger, you behave as though you have never flooed before."

Remus heard Lucius' soft-spoken comment and turned to look at what was happening.

"Oh, Hermione! Are you okay?"

Remus held a hand out to help her up.

"Okay, everything looks fine…lets head out."

They followed Remus out into the sunny day. The ground was still wet from the rain they had the day before also. After about ten minutes, Hermione noticed they seemed to be walking directly toward the edge of whatever small village they were in. Beyond the village there seemed to be nothing but a giant forest that seemed to never end. The men's legs were much longer than hers causing Hermione to nearly run to keep up. Lucius did nothing but turn around on occasion to watch her struggling to keep up and smirk as if it were entertaining in some way.

Remus stopped walking when they reached the edge of the forest.

"Okay, we have a bit further to go…"

Hermione looked at Remus open mouthed.

"We have to go in there?"

She pointed at the forest laid out before them. Remus nodded his head and turned around.

"Just stay close," was his final words before stepping into the trees.

Hermione could not deny the fact that she was scared. If this was anything like the Forbidden Forest, then nothing good could come from this trip. In anxiety, she kept turning to look behind her as the light casting in from the edge of the forest faded into the trees. The deeper they walked into the forest the darker it got. Hermione could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Every sound in the forest seemed amplified, setting her on her toes. On one of these times she heard an odd howl of some sort and turned around to find where it came from. Not really satisfied with not knowing she turned back around only to walk smack into a tree. Not wanting to let anyone know she just walked into a tree she kept quiet despite the stinging sensation on her cheek. The next time this happened she did not run into a tree—she tripped over a large fallen branch.

Remus was glancing back at the time and saw Hermione go down. Immediately she felt the pain in her knees. Remus helped her up and this time he kept a hold of her hand. Lucius watched Remus keep a hold of the girl's hand and sneered in reaction to it.

"Really, Remus. She is hardly a child. Miss Granger should be able to walk on her own."

Remus said nothing, only continued through the forest. Hermione, however, turned her head around glaring at the elder Malfoy. This proved to be a mistake as she tripped over something again causing her to stumble a bit. Lucius only rolled his eyes and looked away.

A couple minutes later and Remus stopped walking. Hermione and Lucius both took in the trees around them and looked to Remus expectantly.

"This will only work if I tell you where you are now."

They both nodded their understanding.

"You are in the dead center of the Forbidden Forest. A dwelling Dumbledore procured for emergencies."

Hermione looked around again. Suddenly a house seemed to be pushing all the trees aside, making itself known to its new occupants. The house was no Malfoy Manor, but it was not exactly a little cottage either; it was still quite large. Hermione looked up at it in awe wondering what kind of emergency Dumbledore had in mind when purchasing such a house. Deciding not to try to figure that one out, she followed Remus inside.

They followed Remus through the foyer into what looked like a small ballroom. Either way, one could definitely throw a comfortable party in there. Just beyond the foyer, as you entered the large room sat a golden spiraling staircase. A door across from the stairs led to a rather cozy sitting room. A bedroom next to it had golden letters on the door spelling "Albus Dumbledore." A door almost hidden behind the stairs led into the kitchen, which was indeed expansive when you add into the dining area.

Hermione smiled at the beautiful place as she followed Remus up stairs. Several rooms where here. Remus stopped in between two doors. Each bore golden letters: one said "Hermione Granger" and the other "Lucius Malfoy." Out of sheer curiosity Hermione looked at the door on the other side of hers. It read "Harry Potter." Then she turned to look at the door across from hers and felt ice run through her veins. It read "Severus Snape."

"Why are all these names on doors?"

Remus smiled down at Hermione before answering her.

"Every door possesses a name of whoever will need it for emergency reasons anytime during their life. How Dumbledore did it, I could not tell you. But the house knows and the names appear."

"But…"

She pointed as Severus' name. Remus shrugged.

"I know. The Order is quite thrown by this. Though, I must say it was a shock to us when Lucius' name appeared along with yours back during the World Cup. Well, I must be going."

Lucius and Hermione both walked Remus to the front door, Hermione because he was one of her closest friends and Lucius because it was the polite thing to do. At the door, Remus turned to Lucius and nodded.

"Lucius."

Then he turned to Hermione.

"If you look on the desk in the drawing room you'll find your assignments. I'll stop by once a week to pick them up and deliver new ones. Now, go fix yourself up. You are a mess from your mishaps through the forest"

She nodded and said goodbye. The moment she shut the door she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She was alone in this house with Lucius Malfoy. Panic wanted to set in. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself. Lucius' voice rang her thoughts drawing her attention to him.

"Follow me, Miss Granger."

She turned around and watched him cross over to the drawing room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her. When he beckoned her through the door, first she had no choice but to follow. Tentatively stepping into the room, she tried to keep an eye on the man that seemed to enjoy frightening her. Keeping an eye on him did not prepare her for what he did, however. Before she could understand what was going on, Lucius swept down on her lifting her up and sitting her on top of the desk next to her schoolwork.

Lucius watched her squirm under his gaze. She kept tugging at her skirt as if to make it cover more of her legs. Lucius let her squirm for a few minutes before allowing his eyes to travel slowly down her body to her knees—they were bruised and bloodied from her fall. Hermione shifted in her seat again refusing to look directly at Lucius. More than anything, she wanted to run from the room, especially when she remembered the night before. The way he had moved her rob aside was disturbing to her on so many levels. And now? Now, he just plops her up on a desk to look at her?

She felt the coldness of the silver serpent of his cane slip up under her chin urging her to look up at him. He observed the darkening bruise that settled on her cheekbone and scrapes from her run in with the tree. She saw him start to remove his wand from his cane and Hermione reacted without thinking. Before Lucius realized what she was doing, Hermione whipped her wand out pointing it at Lucius' chest and hopped off the desk.

"Don't _even_ think about it."

Anger, panic, and fear coursed through her body. She could feel herself shaking and just hoped Lucius couldn't tell. He lazily looked down at the wand and then up at Hermione. Her eyes were ablaze and he found that quite…intriguing. Reaching out, he snatched the wand out of her hand before Hermione could utter a curse of any sort. Her mouth fell open in indignation.

"Do not point your wand at me again, Miss Granger. I used to be a Death Eater."

He stuck her wand in an inner pocket and looked back at the girl standing there with her mouth agape. Reaching his hand out he put two fingers under her chin and urged her mouth shut. She registered what he said and finally responded.

"You mean you _are _a Death Eater. Given the chance I am sure you would crawl on your knees to your lord," she hissed.

"Really, Miss Granger. I was simply going to rid you of your wounds. Or would you prefer to keep them and call them your badges of courage?"

"No, I do not want to keep them," she snapped at him. With a wave of his wand she was healed. As he settled himself on the sofa in front of the fireplace he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and how quickly she drew her wand and the fire that danced in her eyes. It was quite easy to see why, beyond being a Mudblood, that his son tormented the girl in school.

He watched her through the corner of his eye as she headed for the desk and immediately began looking over her assignments. As she pulled out quill, ink, and parchment, he couldn't help but to watch her. She was such a loyal friend to Potter. She was quite powerful in her own right, he had to admit, and she had blossomed into such a beautiful young woman in his opinion.

_A shame she is Mudblood._

With a sneer that gave him the look of being disgusted, he turned his full attention back to the book.

Hermione worked through lunch and dinner, not paying any attention to what was going on around her. Two essays and three worksheet type questionnaires later, Hermione put her things up and slowly headed out of the drawing room and climbed the stairs feeling exhausted. Halfway up the stairs she remembered that Lucius still had her wand.

_Great._

She wanted it back, needed it back and knew her only choice was to knock on his closed door and ask for it. She never got a chance to. Before she could turn to face his door it swung open revealing Lucius standing there with a smirk rivaling his son's.

"Miss Granger, I take it you would like this back?"

She turned and saw him standing in the doorway holding her wand up. Out of a nervous habit, she looked around as she softly spoke.

"Yes, I would."

He held it out for her to take. She reached out anxious to have that security back. When she grabbed it, Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him until her body ran into his. He held her there pressed up against him. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the feel of him against her. His hair and breath tickled her as he spoke softly, but in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Do not be mistaken again, Miss Granger. I bow down before no one. The Dark Lord was simply a means to an end and I would never sully my knees or my name by crawling around on my knees before him."

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest. He quickly shoved her out of the door before she could make any comment, if she planned to make any comment. She stumbled back but kept her balance as he slammed the door shut. Hermione stood there for a moment in a dazed shock.

_Bloody hell!_ _Maybe Voldemort should fear Lucius Malfoy taking over._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine…nothing you recognize anyway.

A/N: Keep the reviews coming. Also, I want to see how many of you can guess where I got the creature in Hermione's dream from.

**Chapter 3**

_The Shadow_

She didn't know why she was doing it, but she was leaving the house. Her gown was a satiny white and flowed on the ground behind her. Her only cover was a thin forest green robe that flowed with the gown. It was dark and eerily quiet. She didn't know where Lucius was. She followed the path from the front door until she reached the gates to the property. She heard the gate shut behind her. She felt the dirt and dried tree leaves beneath her bare feet. She entered a small clearing when she heard a maniacal laugh reminding her of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Quickly looking around she noticed them coming out from behind the trees surrounding her. Their black cloaks with their pointed hoods and skull masks sent a wave of shock and fear through her body. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No…no…"

She looked around frantic, but she had nowhere to run. Before her, a darkness formed near her feat. She watched in horror as this darkness rose from the ground. It seemed to be taking a form, yet not taking a definite form. It was as black as a fire's smoke and smelled of ash and death. It was the darkest shadow Hermione had ever seen and it seemed to slide toward her. The Death Eaters closed in on her as this shadow came for her…

Lucius found her outside. Hermione lay curled up on the ground just inside the gates. One arm was wrapped around herself while the other held her head as if in pain. Lucius saw she had nothing but her gown and robe on. Her body shivered and he had a feeling it was not just because she was cold. She was talking in her sleep.

"No…no…"

He could hear the desperation and fear to such a degree in her voice that it sounded foreign. Lucius stood there wondering if he should wake her or wait until she woke up. He felt a battle raging within him. A year ago, he would have laughed and left her there. For some reason he just couldn't do that.

_The entire Order will kill me if I just leave her here._

Resigned to his decision, Lucius bent down and lifted the sleeping girl up in his arms. She was still chanting and begging no in her sleep. When he lifted her though, Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and held on as if he were something in her nightmare come to rescue her. Lucius took a deep calming breath and shifted his eyes to see that she was indeed still asleep.

Lucius placed Hermione back on her bed and covered her as her body felt so cold to him. He watched her as she thrashed again in her bed begging her nightmare away. Before he could leave however, she sat straight up in bed and screamed. It sent a chill down Lucius' spine. She looked around her room, disoriented and confused. Her eyes fell onto Lucius.

"Mister Malfoy?"

She wondered why he was in her room. He looked away from her to give him a moment to compose himself before he met her with his usual cold stare.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you should ward your door at night to prevent your little night time strolls outside."

Lucius left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hermione sat there in bed trying to figure out what he meant. Reaching up to scratch her head she felt something odd in her hair and pulled it out. It was a dried leaf. With a furrowed brow she looked at it and the horror struck her that if she had been sleep walking there was only one reason Lucius was in her room—he had to of carried her.

Down stairs, Lucius sat at the desk in the drawing room quickly writing a note. His Eagle Owl sat perched on the banister of the swirling staircase. The owl flew off with the note as Hermione appeared on the stairs. She didn't look well. Her skin had grown pale in their first week in the safe house, her eyes bore dark circles and were red, and with her hair pulled back haphazardly, you could see the sweat on her brow from an obvious fever. Lucius said nothing as the girl walked straight to her schoolwork and started to edit an essay not due for another week.

It was close to lunchtime when Lucius noticed Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey hurrying through the gates toward the front door. Lucius met them at the door pointing them in the direction of the girl sitting at the desk scribbling away on her parchment.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione heard McGonagall stern voice, immediately dropped her quill, and stood up to greet her Head of House. When she turned to face her Head of House, however, she swayed. That's when she noticed Madam Pomfrey who took her by her arm, allowing her to regain her balance.

"Sit."

Madam Pomfrey pointed at the sofa and Hermione knew better than to argue. A few wand movements and clicks of the tongue later Madam Pomfrey was giving Hermione a firm tongue lashing.

"…and no more skipping meals. You are shriveling up. You will rest for the next few days."

Madam Pomfrey turned to Lucius and handed him two phials.

"Mister Malfoy, make sure she takes the blue one at night and the green one in the morning."

Hermione felt insulted. Madam Pomfrey stood there giving Luius Malfoy instructions for her care as if she were a child incapable of knowing what to do. With a pat on the shoulder from both women, they left Lucius and Hermione alone again.

Lucius stood near the drawing room door.

"Go to bed Miss Granger. The house elf will bring you your lunch." He noticed the look on her face. "And I do not want to hear one word about house elves is that clear?"

She nodded her head and quietly walked up to her room.

'_Some say the Shadow was evil's only friend and came only when evil called it forth…'_

Hermione sighed. She was tired of being stuck in bed. She read her Dark Arts chapter once already, but something about it was pulling at her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep…drifted off to nightmares.

A blood-curling scream pierced the night. Lucius jumped right out of bed and swiftly moved to Hermione's room. He stood in nothing but pajama bottoms in her doorway to find her not there. Dashing down the stairs and out the front door, he found her on the ground again. With an exasperated sigh, he picked her up again and returned her to her bed.

He stood in her dark room watching her. Shaking his head, he left the room warding it himself on the way out. As he went back to bed, he couldn't but to wonder what in the name of Merlin she was having nightmares about. Thinking about all her little adventures with Potter could explain it, but she never seemed to have a reaction to it. However, he reminded himself, he was not exactly one of her friends to notice any change.

Lucius woke the next morning to screaming and pounding coming from the room next to his.

"LET ME OUT! LUCIUS MALFOY!"

He did not like being woken in such a way, but hearing her screaming like that made his lips curl in a wicked smile. Stepping out of his own room he headed toward the noisy door.

Hermione was panicked and pissed off. She tried to go down stairs to finally eat breakfast at the table and found she could not get out of her own room, no matter what she did to it. There was only one explanation—Lucius Malfoy. She resorted to pounding the door and yelling until he came.

The door flew open and there stood Lucius Malfoy, in pajama bottoms, and arms crossed over his chest. She glared at him so full of rage that he couldn't help but to drop his arms and step forward, into her door way. Leaning in the door he looked her up and down.

"Is there a reason for such an outburst so early?"

She refused to respond. After all, he should know why she was doing such a thing.

"Get out of my way Mister Malfoy," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Lucius remained in the door not saying a word for a moment.

"My...my…temper Miss Granger."

He watched the anger rising even more so. It showed in her blazing eyes and flushed cheeks and the way her chest heaved up and down with each deep breath she took. What happened next he would blame himself later for losing focus because a Malfoy _never _loses focus. Hermione knew he would not be expected a physical assault of any kind and the fact that he actually looked relaxed as he leaned on the doorframe gave her the advantage she needed. Hermione lurched forward. Lucius felt her hands come in contact with his bare chest and he could remember the odd tingling sensation that shot through his body with its center of origin being where her hands were. Before he could realize what happened totally, he found himself on his arse in the hallway.

He looked up at a still angry Hermione. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot tapped frantically while she looked down at him.

"Never…never lock me in my room again. Is that _clear_ Mister Malfoy?"

She didn't wait for a response. He watched fascinated and angry as she whipped around and stormed down the hallway.

Lucius sat at the table to enjoy the breakfast Binky the house elf had made. Hermione sat there eating and pretending he did not exist. He didn't like to be ignored. He ate, keeping his eyes on the girl. She felt his eyes on her and just ignored it with a satisfactory smirk playing on her lips. Little did she know the pain he was living with. She would soon find out.

That afternoon Hermione sat on the sofa reading. Lucius, seeming to like making her uncomfortable, sat on the other end of the sofa. Hermione knew something was wrong when the normally composed man dropped the book he was reading. He sat bent over slightly as if in pain. Hermione jumped up and ran to him. On her knees in front of him she tried to get him to look up at her.

"Mister Malfoy, what is it? Please, Mister Malfoy."

She was actually afraid to touch him. He saw her as a Mudblood and for her to put her hands on him without him wanting it could be deadly. Checking that her wand was where she thought it to be on her, she reached her hands out to grab his face and make him look at her. The pain was in his eyes and his face was paler than death.

"What is it," she whispered.

For an answer, he held out his arm. The Dark Mark was burning darker than usual.

"I…I have been ignoring it."

She couldn't really explain what made her do it, but she reached up and hugged him. Something about knowing he was just accepting the pain of a decision he didn't really make. Voldemort was calling him and Lucius Malfoy refused to go. She couldn't say she totally trusted him, but it was a hug more of apology and empathy than anything. Lucius felt her arms wrap around him and he froze. The pain wasn't so bad as his mind reeled into his thoughts of her arms around him and trying to understand why it sent him into a nearly flustered state.

"Lay down."

He could feel Hermione's hand on his chest gently urging him to lie down on the sofa. Without complaint, he did it. Hermione ran from the room and a couple minutes later, she returned with a phial containing a golden looking potion.

"Okay, take this."

He took it from her hand as he slowly sat up. Looking at the liquid, he looked back at her suspiciously. Was this some sort of Gryffindor trick? Hermione rolled her eyes at his distrust.

"It's a potion for pain. Professor Snape used to take it prior to going to Voldemort so pain from the Cruciatus was lessened."

She watched his face turn from suspicion to curiosity. Taking a deep sigh she answered his unasked question.

"I took some during detention one night."

His face broke out into a genuine smile as he dumped the potion down his throat. Relief washed over his body as the pain subsided.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

That evening was relatively quiet. Hermione didn't flinch away when Lucius sat on the other end of the sofa and he noticed the change. His attention was drawn to her in concern when she gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh Merlin!"

"What is it Miss Granger?"

She pointed at her book and began to read out loud.

"Some say the Shadow was evil's only friend and came only when evil called it forth. Sometimes the Shadow was as red as fire and sometimes gray as the ash to which fire turns all that it devours. The Shadow rises from his master's feet, soundless and faceless…"

Lucius waited for her to explain the point. She looked up at Lucius with a bit of fear dancing across her face.

"_That _is what I am dreaming about when you find me outside."

Lucius looked from the book to her face. She looked pale again.

"Your nightmares are of The Shadow," Lucius whispered into the silent night of the drawing room.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Please keep reviewing. And for the answer to my question about the Shadow: it comes from Cornelia Funke's "Inkheart."

**Chapter 4**

_Good Morning_

The days passed without incident. Every night Lucius and Hermione sat on opposite ends of the sofa and read. Every night Lucius noticed Hermione smiling less and less. Every night Lucius noticed, the spark of life in her eyes seem to dim and hide behind the melancholic face she now wore. The dim spark would glitter awake when Remus Lupin paid his weekly visit to make sure everything was okay and to take Hermione's schoolwork back to school and deliver her new ones. He would even bring letters from her friends and occasionally a letter from Draco to Lucius. In those evenings when Remus would leave and Hermione sat reading the letters from her dearest friends, Lucius would notice the spark in her eyes glittering with hope. By morning, it would be gone.

Hermione felt alone and isolated. True, Lucius was trapped with her, but that was hardly like having a friend with you. Lucius was…well, Lucius…to a degree. The only change in him at this point being that he did not sneer at her like she were filth quite as much as before. Still…he was Lucius. There were moments when she would look up from her work at him and suddenly there he was in her mind in his Death Eater garb in her mind's memory. A shiver of fear ran through her at those moments. It served to remind her Lucius was not in the house with her as a protector, but as Lucius wanting to save his own hide. But if she really thought about that, she had to admit he had a twinge of protector in him. At night, he would ward Hermione's door for her to prevent her sleepwalking out of the room. As she thought about it, she had to smirk to herself—he probably just loved basically locking her up at night like a prisoner.

Lucius sat in his usual spot on the sofa. The fire in the fireplace danced light across his features. This whole situation was getting to her. She knew this. What else would explain her urge to sit next to him, lean her head on his shoulder, and just talk? She convinced herself she was just longing for some sort of human contact. Sighing, she looked down at the sealed parchment in her hand—a letter from Harry and maybe Ron. With a slight smile and the tiniest bit of hope building in her chest, she walked over and sat in front of the sofa…closer to the fire. The firelight danced over the parchment as she read.

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? I bet you have been surrounding yourself in schoolwork. I really am sorry about this situation. We all miss you very much, if that helps any. I know how it feels to be trapped in a house. Hermione, you are one of the strongest people I know and you will make it through this._

_Draco_ _wants to know if you have hexed his father yet? And before you ask, yes he is sitting with me, Ron, and Ginny as we write this. A bit has happened since last I wrote. I asked Remus not to mention anything because I know you. You would have left the safe house and thus you would have been in danger also. Voldemort sent dementors after Draco. He went missing for a bit. I gathered the DA and we searched for him. We were lucky we found him when we did though. He was on the quidditch field out cold. It was like third year all over with the dementors. We circled Draco and all of us did the patronus charm at the same time. You should have seen it Hermione! Anyway, to make a long story short, the git has taken a liking to us now. I am now getting the Evil Malfoy Glare. Anyway, you weren't there and Draco being the smart git he is knew you would have been if you had known. Basically he wants to make an effort at making amends with you. Well, your birthday is coming up and some of us have been given permission for Remus to bring us to you that evening to celebrate. Would you mind Draco attending this gathering? _

_We will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry, Ron, Ginny, and yes, Draco._

_P.S. There are two invintations from Slughorn with this._

Lucius was watching her read the letter. He already knew some of what it contained due to the letter his son sent him. He watched her smile sweetly as she began to read the letter. Then a shadow seemed to pass over her face and she clapped her hand to her mouth—she must have been reading about the dementors. Then he saw her blink once, blink twice, and then blink the third time before her eyes rose from the parchment and looked directly at Lucius.

Hermione looked back down at the parchment and turned it over looking for more information, but there was none. She looked back up to Lucius.

"Well…Harry didn't even tell me! Is Malf…Draco okay?"

He looked at her in silence for a moment.

"Thanks to your friends he will be just fine."

He went back to reading his book in an attempt to ignore the girl on the floor in front of him. He took a deep steadying breath. Then he noticed Hermione standing before him reading something and handing him something with her other hand. He took it and glanced at it, recognizing it immediately.

"Slughorn?"

"Yes," Hermione looked up from reading hers. "Apparantly, now that the Malfoys are in hiding from Voldemort that makes you an ex-Death Eater in his eyes. He is holding a costume party Halloween and we are invited."

He rose from his seat when he saw Hermione head off to bed. Lucius followed her up the stairs; both were silent on the way. At her door, Hermione turned around facing Lucius on the other side of the door. She knew he was following her in order to ward the door shut. A small forced smile was her goodnight to Lucius. He just stared at her with his usual cold glare, as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

Lucius watched that hopeless, bittersweet smile splay across her lips. She looked down at her feet as she slowly shut the door as if she were ashamed and saddened of something at the same time. As soon as she shut the door, Lucius warded the door and went next door to his room. Lying in his bed, he could hear the soft stifled whimpering of the miserable girl.

Thinking of the following day being Hermione's birthday, Lucius tried to convince himself that it was out of pure decorum that he should present her with a gift. Walking to his wardrobe he pulled out an ancient looking chest encrusted with runes and the Malfoy family crest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's dreams continued to engulf her in darkness and bring about a foreboding fear beyond anything she has ever felt. The Shadow rose up at her feet as if she beckoned the creature to her aid. The Death Eaters continued to circle and trap her with this dark creature. Desperately she would search the circle for what she could only assume were familiar eyes, though unfriendly. She found none. Only eyes that screamed pure hate, though when she thought about it so did the eyes she searched for. And why was she searching for those cold grey eyes that obviously hated her so? As the Shadow closed in on her, she felt herself surrounded by death: Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Harry. The Death Eaters separated to allow her to run through the sea of dead bodies. Bellatrix's laughter rang through the night air taunting her so cruelly. She felt they were after her with the Shadow so close she could feel its cold fearful air. Glancing back to look she tripped over a body and found herself sprawled on the dirty ground. Looking at whom she tripped over she felt herself go numb as ice seemed to fill her veins. Lying on the cold dark ground was a man in the uniform of the Death Eater, mask in his hand, and cold unmoving grey eyes staring blankly ahead…

Lucius lay awake in his bed wishing all thoughts of this little girl out of his head.

_Little girl?_

He rolled his eyes. He continued to tell himself she were a little girl, but such a part of him laughed at him and taunted him with the fact that she were anything but.

"Stupid little Mudblood," he whispered into the silence of his room.

Then the sound of a heart-wrenching scream filled the silent night air. Lucius sat up quickly and without a second thought, he ran from his room. He began removing the wards as he closed in on Hermione's door so that he could open it the moment he reached it.

Lucius stepped into the room and suddenly found himself unsure of what to do. The Hermione his son complained about, the Hermione he continuously tried to intimidate, the Hermione that stood her ground before him with the famous Harry Potter and fought amongst full grown Death Eaters at the ministry was not what he found in that room. The Hermione he found lay curled up in a fetal position of her bed, rocking herself back and forth, chanting "no…no…no…" over and over is such anguish. Despite her sleeping state tears streamed down her cheeks—a physical manifestation of the misery and pain she were experiencing in a nightmare beyond her control.

Kneeling down next to her bed, he gently nudged her to try to wake her from her miserable state.

"Miss Granger?"

Nothing.

He nudged a little rougher this time feeling frustration at her lack of response. Suddenly without warning her eyes shot open wide and seemingly over alert as she realized who knelt before her versus what she was dreaming. Her mouth opened forming an "o" as she did something most unexpected on both their parts.

Hermione was so relived it was a dream. In her dream, everyone was dead. It was overwhelming. When she awoke to find someone from her dream actually alive she reacted purely on relief of the fact that it was a dream and not real. Her arms reached out rather desperately and wrapped around his neck as if begging to know he truly was there.

"Oh! Thank Merlin!"

The tears were steadily streaming.

"Everyone was dead…everyone…they surrounded me…so much death…"

Lucius allowed the girl to cling to him so desperately. Slowly he slid up on the bed next to her to allow some comfort for himself as well as her strange position. Hermione felt his arms wrap around her soothingly and she felt a shock of thankfulness that he was not shoving her away and calling her nasty names. Instead, Lucius said nothing and when he did later, he would wish he had kept his mouth shut. The way she looked up at him would haunt him for so long after; it would taunt him in his dreams, tease him in his waking hour, and laugh at his frustration and denial.

"Who was dead?"

She started mumbling names into his chest.

"Remus…Ginny…Ron…Harry…everyone…"

She lifted her teary face and looked up at his strong pointed aristocratic features. Something shone in her teary eyes as she seemed to search his for something, like a light had been lit deep in them waiting to turn into a roaring fire.

"…and I saw you."

The tears still streamed down her cheeks. Lucius said nothing as he stared at her. He felt the sudden urge to wipe all her tears away, to kiss away her fears, but how un-Malfoy is that? One hand reached up as if obeying his thoughts and gently smoothed away a tear. His fingertips drifted to her jaw line and slowly moved its way down to her lips. Hermione watched Lucius leaning in toward her and to her surprise, she didn't try to move away. Lucius wondered as his fingertips wandered over her lips why his son never voiced any desires for this young woman.

_Because she is a Mudblood._

As if a switch had been turned on, Lucius realized what he was about to do. To try to cover up his actions, Lucius did not move. Instead he turned cold grey eyes from her lips to her eyes reminding himself over and over what she was and spoke in his usually cold Malfoy demeanor.

"Miss Granger, it was a dream only as I am sure you are brilliant enough to be aware of." He sat himself up straight. "Lie down and get rest." Lucius removed himself from the bed and looked down at her as if she were beneath him. He was not blind. He could see the hurt, confusion, and fear swimming around in her teary eyes.

"I'll stay until you are asleep."

With a slight nod of her head, Hermione lay back down on the bed. She wiped tears away desperately wishing them gone and to forget any of this happened.

"You can lie down over here, you know."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what exactly the girl was suggesting. With an exasperated sigh she continued.

"You look uncomfortable and who knows how long it will take me to go to sleep. Besides…I promise you my Mudblood filth won't soil you in any way."

His eyes narrowed at the girl. Anger flared through him and shock at her own use of the derogatory name he used on her on numerous times. He could see the hatred for that name and the hurt at her use of it and her knowledge of how he truly felt about her dancing across her face when she said it. He stood up, not really understanding why this angered him.

"Fine, Miss Granger. If it will shut you up and get you to sleep faster."

Hermione watched him lay atop the covers. With a slight smile, she closed her eyes. Lucius watched her fall asleep. Her tear stained face suddenly became relaxed as if without trouble at all. Her breathing became deep and rhythmic. His last view of the waking world was of her sleeping peacefully next to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up to extreme warmth next to her. Her head lay on something warm and it definitely was not a pillow. The previous night's events rushed into her memory making her very aware that at that moment she was using Lucius Malfoy as a pillow. She felt the urge to crawl as far under the covers as she possibly could in hopes of suffocating and dying instead of having to face his wrath if he woke up with them in this position. But a thought occurred to her. It was her birthday and laying at the foot of her bed on a bench were gifts from her family.

Lucius slept in nothing but pajama bottoms. The result was that he felt Hermione's eyelashes flutter open when she woke. He feigned sleep in hopes she would just stay put and go back to sleep. He couldn't explain it and it was just too early to try to. Hermione had been dreaming again and one point the previous night. Lucius had fallen asleep next to her which meant she was in his reach when she cried out his name in her sleep. It was not how he ever imagined her calling out his name. In the past it could have been imagined, but she would have been begging him for mercy. Instead, his name escaped her lips in such desperation and pain? When he felt her thrash a bit and start rocking herself, he pried her from her fetal position the best he could. Her head ended up resting between his chest and stomach as her soothed her by running his fingers through her hair. She never woke up and slept without incident the remainder of the night. Now, in the morning light, he wanted her to stay right where she was.

Hermione had slowly moved herself to a sitting position at the end of the bed. Lucius watched her feeling frustrated and confused by his own emotions. He told himself he really needed some adult contact to rid himself of this apparent cabin fever he was experiencing. He remained silent as she unwrapped her gifts. She unwrapped a magical book, a muggle book, and rather short revealing nightgown from an apparently racy aunt before she saw the small gift bag.

It sat nearly under all the other gifts as if someone had tried to hide it. It wasn't your typical gift bag made of paper. This gift bag was velvety and such a deep shade of blue it evoked pure tranquility just looking at it. It was held closed by the golden drawstring. Nothing on it indicated whom it was from. Feeling a little nervous about this unknown gift, Hermione went against all her reason and opened the bag. She dumped the contents in her hand and felt a gasp escape her throat. Glittering in her hand, attached to a beautiful silver chain was a gorgeous snowflake pendent made out of small diamonds. In the dead center of the snowflake was no diamond though, but something else she recognized: a crystallized phoenix tear. These necklaces were rare, that much she knew. What she didn't know was who sent it. It was in with her family gifts and she knew none of them could have sent her something like this. They were not something you find in a muggle jewelry store.

Lucius couldn't take it anymore. He watched her unwrap these gifts and her reaction to all of them. The over whelming desire to reach out and do what he didn't do last night drove him mad. Anger flared in him at himself and the little Mudblood. Abruptly he stood out of bed and was standing next to the bench when he heard her small voice.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy," Hermione said rather shyly, hoping he didn't know how she woke up that morning.

Lucius turned his head to her and Hermione was met with such cold hate that she instinctively backed away up to the head of the bed. She felt his eyes travel over her body as he snarled at her with an intensified loathing compared to what he had been like the past week. Without a word, he stormed from her room and slammed the door on his way out.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is not really what I want it to be, but it will have to do. The next chapter will be Slughorn's party!

**Chapter 5**

_Birthday Surprise_

Lucius sat in the drawing room enjoying what peace there was before those brats arrived for the girl's birthday. The house had remained silent since he left the girl's room that morning…eerily quiet. By lunch, Lucius began to worry slightly. After all, if anything happened to the girl he would be blamed being the only one in the house with her. As he ate, he called for the house elf, Blinky. With a pop, she arrived.

"Where is Miss Granger?"

Blinky looked at him.

"Miss Granger in her room, sir."

Lucius took a deep breath. Why was this girl staying in her room like a child?

"Does she plan on starving herself to death?"

Blinky shook her head.

"No, sir."

Lucius' eyes narrowed in suspicion. The house elf seemed nervous. Not like she had done anything to upset Lucius, but as if she knew something that may very well. And Lucius knew this house elf quite well, after all she came from Malfoy Manor.

"Blinky, what did Miss Granger say or do to you?"

It seemed odd to ask such a question. The Gryffindor would hurt no one it seemed, but Blinky's actions made Lucius wonder.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy! The Miss was quite angry! She refused to come down. I says 'wouldn't the miss like some company with the Mister Malfoy. He was kind enough to hold you through your nightmares." Blinky started shaking her head letting Lucius know this was Blinky's undoing. Lucius remained silent hoping she would continue. "The miss was angry! She yelled at Blinky! The miss says 'I would rather run straight into the arms of the Shadow than to wake up in that beast's arms again."

Lucius sent Blinky on her way and accepted the rest of the day without the little brat. It didn't stop him from fuming at the simple thought that she felt she had the right to be angry with him. What had he done? He spent the remainder of the day in the drawing room. Without warning the previous night's events would jump out of memory fogging whatever book lay open in front of him.

Lucius shut his book with a snap. Looking around the empty drawing room the silence and void of another person began to engulf him. Was he actually missing that insufferable Mudblood's company?

_No._

Before he could think on it any more than that, he heard the front gates open admitting the birthday guests. Lucius reached the door at the same time the small group did. He opened the door and stood there with his head held high as he looked down his nose at the Gryffindors before him. He didn't get a chance to say a word to them…only sneer in utter disgust.

_Her friends._

There was the sudden sound of feet pounding. Hermione was running down the stairs. Lucius turned to see her face alight in joy at seeing their familiar faces. She ran right past Lucius, nudging him aside on her way, and ran right into the arms of her friends.

"Merlin, Granger. You act as if you haven't seen them in a bloody month." Draco stepped from behind the group and walked around them into the house. His usual evil smirk appeared in his own amusement. "Oh, wait. You haven't seen them in a month."

Hermione stopped hugging her friends to turn and glare at Draco. The feeling of his father's cane on his shoulder stopped Draco's laughter.

"Play nice now, Draco. After all, it _is _Miss Granger's birthday."

Lucius forced a smile on his face as he looked at Hermione. Her glare struck him. He couldn't pull his eyes away and silently felt sorry for anyone who ever met her wrath.

"Like father like son."

Her voice was cold and malicious. Hermione brushed past Lucius. In the middle of the great room that made Hermione think a huge party could be thrown in it sat a large round table with birthday cake and gifts in the middle. Halfway to the table Hermione stopped and turned around.

"I know you would like to spend time with your son. Therefore, you are welcome to join us as long as you behave."

With a nod of acceptance, Lucius began to walk toward the table. He stopped next to Hermione who still stood halfway across the room. Looking down his nose at her he sneered at her, "I am not the child here, Miss Granger."

He heard a slight growl of frustration escape her throat as she turned toward the table once again. He followed suit, sitting next to his son—his only ally in the group.

Lucius remained at the table by his son. He could not help watching Hermione with her friends, no matter how much he hated them.

_And_ _her._

His face betrayed nothing. It was a mask of pure loathing that he always wore. He sat directly across from her at the round table. Her face was a ball of light while she talked and celebrated with cake. On occasion Hermione would look up and her eyes would meet Lucius'. He didn't miss what happened when this would occur. A cloud seemed to pass over her features each time this happened. A cloud that created a twinge of something unknown deep within Lucius and serving to only irritate him more.

Hermione sat across from Lucius trying to ignore his presence. It was impossible to ignore Lucius Malfoy sitting across from her with his head held high looking down his nose at everyone there. Images of the night before threatened to overwhelm her. More than anything, she wanted Lucius to act human for once…to treat everyone else as human beings. She wanted to reach across the table, place her hands on either side of his face and bring his head down to her level, to have to _face _her instead of looking down on her. The thought of doing such a thing brought a blush to her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's concern.

"Yes, I guess it's just all the excitement."

Carefully, she avoided looking at Lucius. She thought if she did, she just might act on this sudden urge and she was still trying to figure out why. With a deep calming breath, she began to open the gifts her friends brought for her. Harry was the last to hand her his gift. Slowly, she unwrapped it. Lucius couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the stunned shocked look on Hermione's face before the blush covered her entirely.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up worried and defensive.

"Ginny picked it out!"

Hermione turned her eyes to Ginny who did not act ruffled in the least.

"Harry wanted to get you a costume for Slughorns little party. I picked it out. Have a bit of fun for once Hermione."

"I can't wear this!"

This piqued Lucius' curiosity despite himself. He remained in his seat with a look of complete disinterest in the silly girl across from him. His eyebrow rose at his son rising from the seat and looking across the table in the box. With a crooked smile, Draco sat down and stared at Hermione in utter amusement.

"Damn, Granger! What is wrong, afraid you'll freeze your arse off?"

She looked at him with a look somewhere in between exasperation and amusement. Resigning herself to the fact that this was her costume for the party, she thanked Harry and threatened Ginny.

About thirty minutes later found everyone in the drawing room listening to the Wizarding Wireless and talking amongst them. Lucius was sure he would be ill from the laughter that seemed to come in continuous streams. At least his son was putting forth some sort of effort here and he spoke frequently with his father. Draco stood in front of his father speaking about what Lucius was unsure. He was busy watching with narrowed eyes as Hermione led Potter out of the drawing room and toward the stairs. He felt a wave of unexplainable anger wash over him. Excusing himself, he followed the couple.

Hermione led Harry into her room and quietly shut the door. Turning around she looked at Harry.

"Well? Did you find anything out?"

When Hermione owled Harry about Draco's arrival for her celebration, she also told him about the strange snowflake gift. Harry agreed to do a bit of searching on her behalf. It worried her not knowing who sent it.

"Well, like you already mentioned, it is a rare piece of jewelry." Hermione nodded her head to indicate Harry should continue. As he spoke, Hermione paced around the room as if trying to piece it all together. "The phoenix tear in the center gives the necklace a protection to anyone who wears it…"

Hermione came to an abrupt halt and looked up at Harry.

"And none of you sent it?"

Harry gave her a withering look—they had been through this already.

"Then…then who would send me such a gift?"

Harry shrugged and then continued.

"Hermione, there is more." She looked at him with concern covering her features. "In the whole of the wizarding world there were only five necklaces made by the same man and these necklaces are seen as family heirlooms. They have already been through five generations at the least." Harry stopped talking to give it all a chance to sink into Hermione's mind. Questions ran through her head though—who would give her this gift instead of passing it down to a family member? Was someone trying to protect her? Finally, a thought struck her and she looked up at Harry.

"Do we know what families owned these necklaces?"

Harry smiled.

"Working on that one. I'll let you know as soon as I find something out."

Hermione's face softened a bit as she reached up to hug Harry.

"Thanks Harry. I don't know what I would have done without you."

As Harry hugged her back and told her no problem he noticed an odd piece of clothing laying across Hermione's bed—a pair of pajama bottoms. Before Harry could ask about them, Lucius' voice broke through the moment.

"Miss Granger."

They both jumped. Harry saw something strange pass over Hermione's features. Lucius looked between the two of them as Hermione turned to face him full on. Harry kept an arm around her instinctively. Finally, Lucius' gaze fell on Hermione.

"Do you think it is prudent to be shut up in your room with this…_boy_?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment. What was he inferring? And what did he care?

"I don't think that is any of your concern Mister Malfoy."

"Oh, but it is Miss Granger."

Harry's eyes and his mind kept shifting to the pajama bottoms laying on the bed. Looking around he could see the room was full of Hermione's belongings. These pajama bottoms were the only thing that seemed out of place as if they didn't belong to Hermione. Harry knew they didn't. Lucius saw Harry looking at the bed and followed his gaze. He was shocked to find the house elf had placed his pajama bottoms on Miss Granger's bed instead of his own. Lucius raised his eyebrow as Harry looked at him, daring him to say a word about it.

"What have you done to Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look at her bed to see what set Harry off even more. She did not get a chance to comment on what she saw. Lucius reached out like a snake striking quickly, grabbing Hermione by her arm, and pulling her uncomfortably close. He stared into her face and Hermione did her best not to look at him, instead she kept her eyes downcast to the right. With the serpent tip of his cane, he gently moved some hair off her forehead and ran the serpent head down the side of her face as he answered Harry's question.

"I did nothing Miss Granger did not want me to do."

Unconsciously, Lucius licked his lips. Hermione's heart was pounding so loud in her ear that she could barely hear herself think or hear Lucius' voice in her ear. He leaned down closer to her ear so that she could almost feel his lips moving as they spoke softly.

"Or asked me to do."

With a slight chuckle, Lucius let go of Hermione and waited at the door for them to exit the room. Hermione straightened herself just barely aware that she had been holding her breath. Harry protectively took a hold of Hermione's hand as they walked passed Lucius into the hall. Draco stood there looking between the three of them with an odd expression on his face.

"Lupin is here, Potter. We got to go."

Lucius was a silent shadow following them down the stairs and waiting in shadow as she said goodbye to her friends and his son. She paid him no attention as she turned from the door and went straight up the stairs to her room.

Hermione sat on her bed looking through one of the books Draco had given her for her birthday. Lying across the bed were Lucius pajama bottoms. Emotions stirred in Hermione. Anger was one of them. Why did he treat her like that? And in front of Harry? Her mind whirled at how to make him just as uncomfortable as she was.

Just as an idea came to mind, Lucius walked in to retrieve his pajamas. He glanced at her as he picked them up and headed out the door. Halfway across the room her voice stopped him.

"Mister Malfoy?"

Slowly he turned around.

"Why precisely were you so concerned about Harry being up here with me?"

Lucius just stared at her.

_Bold one that one._

"Miss Granger, in my day it did not look well for a young…woman to have a boy in her room with the door shut."

Hermione snorted in amusement. She looked at him wide eyed realizing she had actually done so aloud and not just mentally.

"Sorry, you just talk as if you are ancient…and you are far from it."

His eyebrow rose as she said this and a slight worry began to stir deep within him.

Hermione stood up and walked straight up to Lucius. Her heart was pounding, but there was no time for questioning herself.

_Just do it._

Lucius watched her warily. He stood in his usual position looking down his nose at the girl. Getting up on her tiptoes, Hermione gently grabbed a hold of his face and brought his head down. He had no choice but to look down at Hermione verses down his nose at Hermione like filth. He was forced to look at her as an equal who was only shorter than he was. She held his face as she spoke.

"In some warped way I find it very sweet…you defending my _lowly_ honor like that…thank you, _Lucius_ _Malfoy_."

Then she did the one thing he would have least expected beside the thank you. She stood taller on her tiptoes and as gentle, as she could she kissed him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: keep the reviews coming! It keeps me inspired to continue!

**Chapter 6**

_Broken Glass_

Hermione had meant to make Lucius uncomfortable. She wanted to see him squirm for once. She never fathomed she would lose her self in such a simple peck on the cheek. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and snog the hell out of him. That thought is what pulled her back into reality and helped her step away. She was pleased to see the blank look on Lucius' face. Obviously it worked. Lucius cleared his throat and looked at Hermione.

"Lowly honor?"

She looked up and smiled at him in a way that eerily reminded him of Bellatrix.

"Mister Malfoy have you forgotten? I am a…'Mudblood' as you like reminding me. I can hardly imagine you seeing my honor as anything but lowly."

Lucius stared at the girl in utter disbelief. Even though her lips barely touched his cheek, he could still feel them as if they were burning the memory into his skin. And then she reminded him…reminded him of who and what she is. He was pulled back to the reality surrounding him. Lucius said not a word as he stormed from the room.

Hermione could hear him warding the door as her curiosity got the best of her. She wondered if the necklace's protective qualities extended to horrible dreams. She decided to test that theory and placed the necklace around her neck before crawling under the covers. She was terribly wrong.

Her dream was the same. She was surrounded by the dead. It overwhelmed and engulfed her. The Shadow chased after her in its own ethereal way. There was a difference in the dream this time though. One she feared above all others and yet part of her knew to be true. She ran into something when she had checked behind her. She fell sprawled on the dirty ground. A hand—cold, uncaring, and familiar reached out and picked her up off the ground. The owner of the hand held her up to his level and she saw the eyes, the steely grey eyes, through the Death Eater's mask.

"No," she whispered.

With a smile that could only mean death was coming her way, he spoke.

"Here she is my lord."

Of all things, she felt her heart fall and hurt and panic set in.

Lucius heard her scream again and again he ran to her room. He found her in her bed thrashing about screaming.

"No! Malfoy! No! Why Malfoy why! NO…"

A pain seemed to swell around his heart and constrict its usual beating. Was she really dreaming about him causing her pain? Deciding it would be best to wake her up he walked over to the bed and roughly shook her.

"Miss Granger!"

Her eyes opened wide. Disoriented and confused she saw Lucius and screamed. She scrambled up the bed, holding on to the post at the head of the bed as if she just knew Lucius was about to kill her. Lucius watched her in dismay. He understood she was only confused. She clung to the head of the bed for dear life. Tears streaked her face and her chest heaved up and down with her heavy panicked breathing. That's when Lucius noticed the necklace around her neck. He knew it would keep any real physical harm coming to her in these horrible dreams, but it would not stop the frightening images.

He took a step toward her and she cringed as if trying to become a part of the bedpost. He stopped and looked at her. She looked like a frightened child.

_She's_ _not a child. She's a young woman who is frightened of you._

Lucius felt anger at himself rise in his chest. He tried to suppress it, to stamp it out, but to no avail. Taking a deep breath, you walked up to Hermione, trying to ignore her increased cringing, and pried her fingers from the bedpost.

"Miss Granger! It was only a silly little dream. I am not going to harm you."

It was as if a fog cleared her eyes when she looked up at him. Realization dawned in her eyes as she let go of the bedpost and clung to him instead. He settled on the bed with her still crying and upset. It took a few minutes for her to calm down. Lucius lay there feeling her wet tears on his bare chest and telling himself how ridiculous this whole thing is. Finally, she jerked away from him.

"Sorry."

Her voice was instant ice. Lucius looked at her wondering what she was on about.

"Let's be honest Mister Malfoy. If you had a guarantee that you or any of your family would not be tortured or killed if you handed me over to Voldemort, you would hand me over. So, I find no reason for you to act as if you care."

Lucius stood up and looked down his nose at her once again.

"Miss Granger…"

"I'm a Mudblood remember? You can leave my room now."

"Yes, you are," Lucius sneered at her and left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione spent days in her own mind. She was trapped in a house with a man that would sooner kill her and her friends than do anything else. Yet she found herself drawn to him. Then her dream would haunt her. Why did it bother her that much that Malfoy was giving her up to Voldemort in her dream? That is what Malfoy would do.

Lucius sat in the drawing room watching Hermione through the corner of his eye. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought. She shifted a bit uncomfortably on the other side of the sofa and he wondered what she was thinking about.

Hermione's mind kept wandering around in memories. The man sitting on the other side of the sofa was a complicated puzzle that contradicted itself at times. With each sneer and each snide remark in her memories Lucius' cruelty shown through. He always hated her, even before he met her. He hated her for being born, he hated her for her parents, he hated her for her friends…he hated her for being her. She could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Maybe it would be better if she had done something to cause such hate from this man. But the metaphoric knife in her side twisted. Despite the cruelty he hade toward her, at night, once they were in bed he became a guardian…one that ran to her when she cried out. And that is what confused her more so than her urge to scoot over closer to him for comfort. Why was this man so cruel to her and yet gave her glimpses of this man that could be a caring human being? So cruel.

"_Mudblood."_

Lucius remained in his own thoughts until he noticed Hermione shift again. It irritated him that she was even there to disturb his thoughts.

"Must you squirm as if you were a small child?"

Her voice was low. She didn't bother to look up at first.

"How does it feel to treat me like you do?"

For a moment, Lucius wasn't sure he heard her. It was as if due to her low voice it took his mind longer to process her words. Slowly, he closed his book and set it aside. Turning slightly to look at Hermione he smirked.

"Still the oversensitive little girl I see."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his. She looked at if she were searching for something. His eyes were cold steel as he sneered at her incredulity. Anger began to dance in her eyes mixed with hurt. A rosy shade began to rise in her cheeks. Lucius enjoyed this immensely.

"Are you telling me how I should feel when you call me foul names?"

Her voice quivered with anger. His eyebrow quirked up in a most irritating fashion.

"No, Miss Granger. I am simply pointing out the fact that you are a _child_ and children seldom understand enough to know how they feel."

Anger overwhelmed Hermione in a way that would make Ron proud. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to stand in front of Lucius. He was forced to look up to her, as she stood so close he could not stand in his usual dominating demeanor. She pulled her hand back as far as it would go and sent it flying as fast and hard as she could across his face.

Lucius' face was hit hard enough to knock it to the side. When he turned his head back around to look at the very angry Hermione, she saw his anger. His eyes were blazing to life with what she didn't know but it was different from the angry hate she would see in his eyes normally, the angry hate his eyes shone with in the Department of Mysteries. There was some flame shining in that anger and it frightened Hermione.

It seemed to happen in one swift movement. Lucius stood forcing Hermione to take one-step back, but not before Lucius grabbed her by both her arms. Turning her around he pinned her to the sofa—his left foot remained planted on the ground, his right knee between her legs. Her heart pounded frantically. He leaned down over her. His hair created a curtain around their faces. She felt his breath tickling her ear and neck. She shivered.

"Do. Not. Ever. Hit . Me. Again. I hit back, Miss Granger."

She felt his hands squeeze her arms as he got up.

_What have I done now?_

Lucius started to leave the room when he noticed markings where his hands where. She was going to bruise and he knew it.

"I'll leave the cream for your bruises in your room. In five minutes I ward them so I suggest you be in them."

He turned to leave the room completely when he heard it. He knew Hermione thought he had left completely. She had not shed a tear through out that whole ordeal and it seemed the moment he was gone she let go. She did not get up from her laying position on the sofa. Her body convulsed as tears full of fear and something else Lucius couldn't quite identify began to flow from her eyes. Her eyes were closed and she wrapped her arms around herself as she turned to her side curling up in a fetal position.

Lucius' heart pounded in his chest and it seemed as if the only sound in the house was Hermione's crying. It was as if the sound had been amplified in his ears…taunting almost of the monster he was and apparently still was. He didn't hear the door open.

"What happened?"

Remus stood next to Lucius and looked from Hermione to Lucius and back again. Remus didn't wait for an answer. Lucius watched him swiftly cross the room to Hermione and sit down next to her. Rubbing her back, he gently urged her up. When she looked at him, she was still wracked with tears. Lucius felt a strange pang again as Remus wrapped his arms around her, rocking her, and soothing her as best he could without knowing the full extent of what had happened.

Lucius felt his grip tighten around the cane hiding his wand. Oh how he wanted to use just then. Instead, he turned from the room and left the site before him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius stood in his room taking one last look in the full body mirror. Hermione had stayed as far away from him as possible over the remaining days to Halloween. Remus would be arriving any minute to escort them via portkey to Hogwarts. Lucius refused to dress in costume for this little affair at Slughorn's. He knew Hermione was dressing up in costume, just not what. His mind wandered off to her despite his argument with himself about it. He had not seen her in a couple weeks due to her avoidance of him and now he would be forced to see her in her costume for the first time.

With a deep sigh of agrivation at his own thoughts, Lucius reached behind him and tied his hair with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck.

"Much better. I am sure she will love it."

Lucius sneered at the mirror. There were occasions when he wished the wizarding world had muggle mirrors—they didn't talk so much. But the mirror's comment sent his mind wandering off to the insufferable child.

_Severus,_ _was correct in his reference to the child as insufferable._

In the next room, Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror rechecking everything. She was nervous.

"Yes, dear that is you in the mirror."

Hermione shook her head. How did the mirror just know what she was thinking? She heard the door downstairs open and Lucius greeting Remus. That meant it was time to go. Hermione checked her hair again—part of it was swept up aiding the wind swept appearance she was going for. With a slight smile, she grabbed the cream-colored cloak and fastened it around her, thoroughly hiding her costume.

Lucius watched Hermione descend the stairs and felt a bit disappointed at not seeing her costume. Turning off the very questioning of why he cared he turned to Lupin.

"I assume we are ready."

Their feet hit the ground gracefully right outside the great hall. Together the three of them made their way to Slughorn's office. As always, it was magically enlarged to accommodate everyone. Harry and Ginny rushed over to greet Hermione followed by Draco. Ron still was not invited to these gatherings.

Hermione looked around. Slughorn had truly outdone himself yet again as far as parties were concerned. He had a few of Hagrid's large pumpkins floating around. Fire Breathers prowled around the crowd offering performances for various groups huddled together. Everyone was in costume. There were goblins, fairies, pixies, vampires—though one vampire she had an inkling was not in costume. It was all so festive.

Professor Slughorn approached them.

"Hermione! Oh how I miss teaching this favorite of mine!"

He patted her shoulder in a friendly greeting. She smiled widely at the compliment.

"I do hope to return soon."

Lucius cut his eyes toward the girl.

"Good luck with that Miss Granger."

Slughorn looked between the two with an odd smile on his face. Finally he greeted Lucius warmly. Slughorn quickly led Lucius away to the wine glasses and filled him a glass. Lucius was glad to be around other people for a change, but his eyes kept wandering to where ever Hermione stood. He watched her across the room laughing with Harry, Ginny, and his own son. Her cloak was still on and apparently, Draco had said something to her about it as he tugged at it with a taunting look on his face. Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I am with your son on that."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Slughorn.

"With what, Professor Slughorn?"

Still holding his own glass, Slughorn pointed toward Hermione.

"What is she hiding under there?"

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Lucius. You know you are curious. Quite a lovely woman Miss Granger is."

Lucius wanted to slap that smile right off Slughorn's face. What was he trying to say?

"She is a mere child, Professor."

Slughorn laughed. Lucius watched his son seem to ask Hermione to dance. She smiled and nodded. Everything seemed to stop for Lucius. Everything except Hermione. She stood up. As if she knew exactly where Lucius was she faced him, looking him dead in the face as she undid her cloak. A daring determination was set in her eyes. Lucius felt a sudden wave of heat making him uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him when she did this. Slowly and rather shyly, she removed her cloak. His own son looked stunned. The moment the cloak was gone Lucius felt and heard the crack of the wine glass in his hand shattering. Slughorn laughed beside him as he repaired the damage.

"It would seem, Lucius, _you_ do not think she _looks_ like a child either."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine.

This is the inspiration for her costume: http/ Thanks everyone. Oh yea, there are two songs (not full songs) in this chapter. The first is called "Blue Monday" by Orgy—I had to…this one has a special place of anxiety in my heart as my youngest child for two years in a row in the same month each year was dancing around to this song and fell over her own feet (she was 2 and then at 3) and hit the coffee table with her head—she has two small scars from these two trips and to her delight they form 2/3 of a Harry Potter scar. Kids! The second song is "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd.

Please review!

**Chapter 7**

_Blue Monday_

Lucius watched his son swallow an apparent lump in his throat. Lucius was transfixed. Hermione wore a beautiful cream-colored dress and a small set of cream-colored feathered wings. With a strap only on the left side, the front of the dress swooped down just enough to be revealing and not so revealing at the same time. The material clung to her not like some sort of spandex or leather, but in a very natural flowing way. Lucius' eyes traveled her body. It was simply fascinating. The material seemed so thin you could see straight through it, but the only part you actually could was her midriff. The skirt portion seemed to be in a couple layers of the same material, teasing him with what he could and couldn't see. As she walked, the skirt portion flowed back and would cling to each leg as it stepped forward giving Lucius every detail without truly showing him anything.

Hermione heard the shattering glass from where she stood with Draco. Both of them looked up at his father. He saw his father scowling at Slughorn and the way his eyes kept flicking to Hermione. That was when Draco noticed the silver chain around her neck. Reaching out he lifted it to get a look at the snowflake pendent.

"Where did you get this?"

Hermione turned her attention back to the youngest Malfoy.

"Oh, it was a birthday gift, though I do not know who from."

Draco looked at the pendent and slowly his eyebrow rose as he turned his attention from the pendent to his father. His father was standing there glaring at his son. A small smile began to form on Draco's mouth. Nodding his head, he let go of the pendent and took Hermione's hand to lead her to the dance floor. As he led her out there, Draco turned his head to his father again. With a smirk and nod of his head to his father, Draco turned to Hermione on the dance floor.

_How does it feel to treat me like you do  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are  
I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
Tell me  
How do I feel tell me now  
How do I feel_

_How does it feel?  
How should I feel?   
Tell me how does it feel?   
To treat me like you do…_

Lucius watched Hermione dancing with his son and felt that same twinge of something foreign urging him to punish his son and drag Hermione off the dance floor. The thought was ridiculous of course. Why would he care beyond the fact that this was a Mudblood dancing with his son? Then he noticed how the dress moved on her as she danced. So enticing…too enticing. __

… Tell me now   
How should I feel  
Now I stand here waiting...  
I thought I told you to leave me  
While I walked down to the beach  
Tell me how does it feel  
when your heart grows cold How does it feel?  
How should I feel?  
Tell me how does it feel?   
To treat me like you do

Lucius watched his son smirking at him as he leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She smiled. Lucius sneered. He couldn't explain it. He did not want his own son to make the girl smile like that. Luckily, for Lucius, Slughorn had disappeared into the crowds of people while Hermione was dancing. To his utter disappointment, Slughorn returned with Lupin as Draco and Hermione approached his father.

"Hermione!" Slughorn hugged her as she permitted. Draco noticed his father frowning at this little display of friendliness. "Wonderful costume! Let me guess—Nike?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Wonderful choice! Did you know that particular goddess was the personification of beauty during the Hellenistic period?" He chuckled. "But of course you did! Beautiful."

Remus smiled at Hermione's blushing.

"Hello again Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled and kissed her chastely on the cheek in greeting. Draco watched his father take in a rather deep breath.

"Professor Slughorn," Remus began while looking at Hermione, "I am sure Hermione was more in line with Nike being the goddess of Victory when dressing."

Hermione smiled her thanks. Lucius took a sip of his wine and chuckled with obvious sarcasm.

"Yes, the goddess of Victory. How fitting for the little girl of the Golden Trio."

Slughorn laughed jovially.

"Oh, Lucius. I would hardly call Hermione a little girl! Why just look at her!"

Hermione felt the red rising on her cheeks. Why was this even happening? Lucius saw the spark of anger in her eyes, but Remus was attempting to avoid any sort of argument between the two.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?"

She smiled at Remus and accepted, glaring at Lucius as she followed Remus away from the group. Draco stood in silence watching his father and Hermione. She turned and glared once more time at Lucius as Remus pulled her toward him for the slow song playing. His father took another deep breath.

"So father, how are you?"

Lucius turned to look at his son, knowing he had an ulterior motive for this conversation.

"As well as can be expected, Draco."

Draco nodded in understanding then looked back toward Hermione. He couldn't blame his father for scowling this time. He thought Hermione and Remus were dancing a little too close also. He looked back to his father.

"She is wearing an interesting pendent, father."

Lucius turned his head toward his son and eyed him warily. Draco smiled as if knowing something no one else did and walked off.

The party carried on. Hermione danced with several friends. Lucius continued to eye her with much anxiety on the inside. Slughorn continued to go from group to group talking and reaching out in the crowd of people and pulling in someone passing by to introduce them to someone else. Hermione was enjoying herself.

It had been a while since Hermione was able to have fun. Sitting in hiding for days on end with Lucius was taking its toll. Lucius could see the relief and joy on her face. Hermione was relaxing and enjoying herself for a change. It was a relief for her not to be on guard all the time expecting an insult to be thrown her way. With a smile, she accepted Ron's query for a dance. Lucius watched the fumbling Weasley lead the girl to the dance floor. He sneered as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Then the voice sounded from the shadows behind him…the voice that inwardly gave Lucius a sudden strike of fear…the voice that reminded him of what he is.

"Why Lucius, I never would have taken you as the type to like little school girls."

Lucius turned his head slightly to look behind him. The man stood in a black cloak with the hood up and a Phantom of the Opera mask covering his face. Lucius knew Slughorn had not invited Severus Snape and yet here he was skulking in the shadows…watching. Lucius' eyes jerked back to Hermione. To his relief and dismay she was still in Weasley's arms—a little to close, but still. Not taking his eyes off Hermione, he responded to Snape as if it were normal for him to be there.

"Ah, she was _your_ student, Severus, not mine."

Lucius did not have to turn around and look to know Severus was smirking behind his back. For pure precautionary sake, Lucius' eyes darted to the windows. No one seemed to be hidding around outside of them, but there was a heavy shower of rain falling. Finally, Lucius turned to face Severus.

"Why are you here? I know Slughorn did not invite you."

"Why do you think?" Severus sneered. "I'm here on orders. As I am sure you are aware why."

Lucius turned around to eye Hermione with Weasley again. When he turned back to look at Severus a chill went up his spine at the smirk. There would be only one reason the Dark Lord sent Severus to observe the girl. Without a word, Lucius swiftly turned from Severus and made his way across the room to Hermione.

Hermione was becoming quite irate with Ron when Lucius walked up.

"Mister Weasley, I believe that will do."

Hermione looked indignant. True, she did not want to be so close to Ron and it bothered her that he would not loosen up his grip, but Lucius telling them to separate was just too much. How dare he?

"Pardon me?"

As usually, Ron looked utterly confused and intimidated at the same time.

"I am telling you to remove your hands from Miss Granger this instant."

Lucius reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm. With a pull, he looked at Ron.

"I said leave…now."

Hermione was struggling against him however.

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

Hermione was fighting with all her might when Lucius jerked her so hard toward him that her body crashed into his as the next song began. She gasped at the feel. The material of her costume was so thin that she could feel every part of her against his frame. Keeping both her wrists in his hands and her body against his, he leaned down and whispered with a sense of urgency.

"Miss Granger, Severus Snape is in this very room watching you." He felt her tense. "Now stop being such an insufferable girl and dance with me…now."

She felt frozen. Lucius placed her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. Lucius began to move her around the dance floor as the words of the song engulfed them.

_Everything's_ _so blurry _

_and_ _everyone's so fake _

_everybody's empty _

_and_ _everything is so messed up _

_preoccupied_ _without you _

_I cannot live at all _

_my_ _whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble and I crawl_

_& you could be my someone _

_you_ _can be my scene _

_you_ _know that I'll protect you _

_from_ _all of the obscene _

_I wonder what your doing _

_imagine_ _where you are _

_there's_ _oceans in between us _

_but_ _that's not very far_

Hermione's heart was pounding in excitement at the sudden sense overload she had at being thrown up against Lucius and the anxiety and fear growing with the knowledge of who was there. Severus Snape—that was who Remus said was given orders to find her and bring her to Voldemort. And obviously he had spoken with Lucius just now. So did that mean Lucius was helping him?

Her eyes darted all around her looking for Harry or even Ron, but with no results. Her heart continued to beat in her chest as if it were about to explode. She felt the same overwhelming fear in her dreams and that was opening the gate for the tears to form in her eyes. Panicked, she looked around again and saw no one except a dark figure in a mask watching.

_Oh Merlin!_ _That's Snape._

Looking up at Lucius she hoped to see some sign of what was going through his head. His face gave nothing away. Fear took over. Sliding her hands down to rest on his chest, she braced herself. Suddenly she shoved with all her might causing Lucius to let go of her waist. As he stumbled back, she noticed how stiff Severus became as he watched and she turned and ran as fast as she could from Slughorn's office. Her only thoughts were to get away from the enemy…to get outside the gates of Hogwarts…to get to somewhere safe to apparate and fast.

Lucius saw the panic and horror on her face as she turned and ran from him. Her wings were nothing more than charmed on her to look real. Lucius saw them disappear as she ran out the door. To his horror, however, Snape was not the only disguised Death Eater lingering in the party who ran after their most recent target. Lucius was closer to the door than the others were thankfully and he immediately took off after her.

When Lucius ran out in the corridor, he saw no sign of her. True, the necklace would help to provide protection, but that only goes so far. He ran for the entrance realizing she would try to get to a point where she could apparate away. He could hear the footsteps running behind him. Speeding out the door onto the grounds, he noticed Hermione's shoes. She had taken them off to run better and as a result, she was not too far away. The rain was pelting down even harder and he could see she was already soaked through.

Lucius sprinted after the frightened girl. She turned to look behind her and he saw the fear in her eyes when she saw him so close to her.

"Miss Granger! Stop!"

She feared he was with them though. He was so close to her. The gate out of Hogwarts was right in front of her. Jets of light shot passed their heads. She squealed and ducked so one jet barely missed her. Before she could get through the gate, Lucius dove forward. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him and out the gate with him at the same time. With a pop, they both disappeared.

Lucius apparated them both straight to Malfoy Manor—the only place he could think of that would not send them to their safe house. He didn't speak as he took her hand and started running toward the house.

"No, please don't."

He heard her pleading, but didn't really have time to argue with her. He looked back at her.

"Unless you would like me to hand you over to the Death Eaters following us I suggest you stop protesting. Now, move."

He barely had time to register her shock as they passed into the house and heard several pops of people apparating. Lucius led her up a large black marble staircase. Her heart pounding in her chest…tears streaking her face. They ran down a corridor. Halfway down it a dark figure came from out of nowhere. The slamming of doors of rooms being searched all over the manor sounded.

Hermione thought her heart would beat right out of her chest when she barely caught the figure swiftly emerging from the shadows. It was Severus Snape. Pushing Lucius into Hermione, he shoved them both into a broom closet and slammed it shut. Yells were heard all over with each slam of a door.

"No one here either!"

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Never had she been so scared. The Death Eaters were roaming the house looking for them. Footsteps approached again. This time there were several large crashing sounds as someone sent things flying through the air and crashing against walls. Hermione jumped and buried her face in Lucius' chest wondering why she was doing it—he would sooner turn her over to the Death Eaters than to help her stay hidden anyway. She shivered at the contact again and the chill from her wet clothing. She felt his arms wrap around her and for a moment, she felt warm as the fear lessened a bit.

Then, in that broom closet, Hermione heard Severus Snape yell out to the others.

"No one here either! Let's go inform the Dark Lord."

Several popping sounds followed by silence told Hermione the Death Eaters had disapparated. With a sigh of relief, she pulled as far away from him as she could. The fear still lingered around her as she waited for him to open the door to let them out. He didn't though. Instead, he leaned toward Hermione. She felt his blond hair brush gently against her cheek before she heard his soft whisper mocking her.

"Where is your Gryffindor bravery, Miss Granger?"

She refused to look at him. It was too much. The tears began to spill from her eyes. Slowly, he slipped the silver serpent of his cane under her chin. Pushing her chin up slightly he forced her to face him. He looked at her tear stained face. She refused to look at him though.

"Miss Granger, look at me."

His voice was soft, but held his usual cold tone…a tone that let everyone know it was wise to not disobey him.

Hermione's eyes slowly looked up into the steely grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N: Oh yes! Meow-Mix 91 drew a wonderful pic from Hermione slipping the cloak off last chapter. Check it out! Thanks Meow! Its wonderful! http/i6. **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even Lucius (sniff sniff).

A/N: Sorry about the links. If you let me know I will e-mail them to anyone who wants them. Also, please oh please review!

**Chapter 8**

_Lessons_

Hermione felt frozen as Lucius' eyes pierced into hers as if reading her very soul.

"When will you stop being so frightened of me Miss Granger and stop this incessant necessity to believe I will hand you over to the Dark Lord?"

His words cut to the core of the truth. She could feel the cold silver of the serpent end under her chin still. Lucius still looked down his nose at her and the words came from her mouth without censoring them at all.

"When will _you _stop looking down your nose at me like something so subhuman you do not want to sully your hands on?" She lowered her eyes to look down at her feet the best she could in such close proximity to each other. Then she whispered, "When will you stop seeing me as a filthy Mudblood?"

Lucius eyed her warily as she spoke. They were both soaked from the rain. Hermione's dress clung to her in a whole new way. She felt it when he removed the silver serpent from under her chin and tucked it into his robes even though they were wet. Hermione was not expecting what would come next. Lucius reached down and lifted her up off the ground, pinning her to the wall. She was now eye level with Lucius who looked angry in a whole new way Hermione had never witnessed.

He heard her gasp when he lifted her abruptly and roughly. He could feel her chest rise and fall in fast succession as she began breathing heavier than before. He was inches from her face.

"How is that Miss Granger? Now we are on level ground."

Hermione felt shock run through her body and senses.

"What? Level ground? Are you daft?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that I am not daft." Hermione saw him move closer and despite the voice in her head yelling 'no' so did she. "As I told you before, I will not sully my knees for anyone…" She felt his breathing becoming more rapid, but in a restricted way as if trying to control it somewhat. His lips were a mere inch from her own so that when he spoke she could feel his breath caress her skin and feel the vibration of his voice. "and that includes you."

The electricity in that small broom closet seemed to crackle around Hermione when Lucius finally allowed his lips to brush against Hermione's. However, it was very short-lived. As soon as Lucius' lips met Hermione's the broom door burst open and Lucius immediately dropped her to the ground. Remus stood in the doorway eyeing them both quizzically. He held out his hand to steady Hermione as she stumbled when Lucius dropped her and to guide her out of the closet. Keeping his eye on Lucius he asked Hermione, "You okay?"

She nodded silently. Remus looked at her and for the first time seemed to notice she was soaked to the bone so that the dress was a wet mess clinging to her.

"Uh…Hermione…here."

Remus removed his cloak and draped it over Hermione. He didn't miss the scowl Lucius gave him while he helped her on with the cloak.

"Okay, we can apparate just outside the gates of the safe house. Once there we have things to discuss."

Hermione nodded and with Remus and Lucius she dissaparted from the manor.

She followed the men silently through the gates of the safe house. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. Lucius Malfoy had kissed her—sort of. He had started to at least. Then his voice filled her memory.

"_As I told you before, I will not sully my knees for anyone and that includes you."_

As she walked along the path to the front door, her eyes narrowed on the man walking in front of her. How dare he! So what was his point?

_That arrogant aristocratic arse!_

He actually had the gall to infer that she was indeed something lower than he himself was and then to try to kiss her. Her arms crossed over her chest, holding the cloak closed around her as they entered the house and into the drawing room.

Remus turned and looked at both Lucius and Hermione. He noticed that Lucius kept his head held high as he looked down his nose waiting for whatever Remus needed to discuss. Glancing to Lucius' right, just inside the door, stood Hermione. Arms crossed over her chest, refusing to look at Lucius with her chin jutting out and her nose slightly turned up. Remus couldn't help but chuckle at how alike their stances could be, but at the same time something bothered him. Something obviously happened between the two of them, what he wasn't sure. Remus cleared his throat before he began.

"Hermione, the Order is quite worried about you." That got her attention. "With the Death Eaters searching for you there is concern about you ability to protect yourself."

Remus knew immediately he had said the wrong thing. Lucius smirked as the werewolf took to steps back.

"What! I am perfectly capable of defending myself! I was at the Department of Mysteries too you know! I could hex _you _before…"

Remus held his hands up in defense.

"Hermione, please. That is not what I meant by that. We all know how capable you are…I believe the cursed membership of yours proved that when that girl had snitch written across her face in blemishes."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That young girl that went to Professor Umbridge was _your _doing?"

Hermione only nodded her head. Lucius looked her up and down.

"It seems I underestimate your Slytherin qualities Miss Granger."

Her mouth fell open in indignation. Before she could say a word, Remus continued.

"The point is, Hermione, that you have not had much dueling experience…" She opened her mouth to speak but Remus interrupted her to continue. "I am aware that you know how. It is the subtleties we are concerned with. It can be an art, Hermione. That is where Lucius comes in. The Order believes he is one of the best to teach you this art and the fact that he could probably teach you quite a few spells you wouldn't learn in a Hogwarts classroom."

Hermione stepped into the room up to Lupin.

"You want me to learn the Dark Arts?"

Remus smiled.

"Not exactly. Schools are limited in what they are allowed to teach. You will not learn some things in a classroom. Spells that those coming from wizarding families know, know because they have been immersed in this world since birth. We find Lucius the best one to accomplish this task."

The memory of what had happened in that broom closet crashed on top of Hermione along with what Remus just told her. So he was to teach her the finer points of dueling. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see Lucius watching her. She wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. She turned back to Lupin though.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing for me to say. It obviously is not up to me as the Order has already made up its mind."

Quickly she removed Remus' cloak from around her and Lucius' eyes narrowed at the wide-eyed look the man had when he saw Hermione. She really needed to get into some dry clothes. Jutting out her chin once again she handed the cloak to Remus.

"I'm turning in for the night then."

She turned and left the room. There was a few moments of silence. Lucius wanted to follow the girl and finish what he tried to start but mentally reminded himself of what a stupid idea that had been. Finally, Remus broke the silence.

"Lucius, what is going on with Hermione?"

Lucius looked at him quizzically.

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean."

"The other day I find you leaving this very room while she is in hysterical tears, which I might add is not a usual thing for Hermione. Then in the broom closet, I am not sure what I found exactly, but you both looked as if you were each caught with your hand in the cookie jar. And just now…the tension was undeniable."

Remus waited for a response.

"As I said, I am sure I do not know what you mean. She is simply a silly chit of a girl who tends to get rather over emotional and is quite over sensitive as of late."

Remus simply nodded his head remembering how the girl was the first year he met her.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you when I stop by for Hermione's schoolwork."

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs still soaking wet listening as their voices drifted up to her.

"…She is simply a silly chit of a girl…"

It only added to the anger she felt about his earlier comment, but something else tugged at her. She heard Lucius walking Remus to the front door. With a deep sigh, she slowly and quietly walked to her room. She never noticed the figure standing in the shadows of the hallway listening and watching.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione spent all day on her schoolwork. That night was her first lesson with Lucius and something told her she would be exhausted after. In addition, she was nervous. He had not mentioned their incident in the broom closet any more than she had. Why would he say something like that and then do what he did? Finally, after the sun set Lucius waked into the room.

"Miss Granger, I believe it is time for us to begin."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself before rising from the chair and following Lucius out into the main hall. Lucius stopped in the center of the hall and turned around to face Hermione. She noticed him stop and immediately stopped herself in order to maintain a good distance from him.

Lucius looked the girl up and down. Then he started to circle around her as he spoke.

"Miss Granger, I have been put in charge of your training. You will be trained in several areas. I have already been informed of your ability at nonverbal spells so we will focus on Occlumency. Do you know why, Miss Granger?"

He stopped in front of her and waited for her to answer. She was looking down at the ground. Suddenly, with his question, the room seemed more like a classroom to her. He chin jutted forward, her nose slightly tilted up as she answered him.

"If an opponent is a skilled legilimens he will know what curse I am about to throw his way. To master Occlumency would master the art of surprise in a duel."

Lucius nodded is head slightly in acknowledgment of a correct answer. Then he started circling her again.

"After Occlumency, you will learn a few hexes that are not taught in school. These hexes fall in a grey area between what is acceptable according to law and what is considered a part of the Dark Arts. Then, Miss Granger, you will learn to throw off an Imperious curse." He stopped right behind her and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head. Lucius walked around to face her again.

"Alright, Miss Granger, clear your mind. Empty it. It is like meditation. Let any thoughts glide right past _do not_ grab any of them to evaluate or ponder."

Hermione prepared herself. Lucius felt him being pushed out of her mind, but he did break through and when he did, he saw her nightmares. He saw himself dead. He saw himself handing her over to the Dark Lord. He saw the Shadow chasing her. He saw the Death Eaters surrounding her.

She found herself on the floor. Harry had mentioned collapsing on various occasions, but she never could figure out why. Now she understood. To have someone force themselves in your mind this way was horrible. She didn't want Lucius to see any of that. Standing up, she looked at Lucius.

"Again," she said.

The same thing happened. Once again, Hermione picked herself up off the ground and said, "Again."

It went on.

"Again."

And on.

"Again."

Lucius invaded her memories. He watched her fall to the ground each time and each time pick herself up and demand another go. She definitely wasn't one to give up so easily. He found himself smiling inwardly at this.

"Miss Granger, I believe that will do tonight."

She looked at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"What? No. One more time. I will get this."

"Miss Granger, you are exhausted. You will never get it in such a state. Now go."

He watched her run up to her room.

In her room, she changed into her pajamas and then left the room for the bathroom. Her mind was clouded and running over with thoughts from the events of that day and those of Halloween. She heard a strange bump in the room with Snape's name on the door. Her eyes widened. She and Lucius were the only ones there and she heard Lucius go into his room. Why would anyone or anything be in those rooms? She heard it again and nearly jumped out of her skin. All she could think of was getting away. Turning, she ran straight into Lucius' room.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I think we all know I own none of this.

A/N: please review. It keeps me going. Also I need you all to vote. This fic is not over, but I have been toying with ideas for another Lucius/Hermione one when I am done. Either a time turner fic—which I have never done or one involving the Mirror of Erised. Or one that involves both. So please review and vote for which one you want to read!

**Chapter 9**

_Reunion_

Leaning against the door in unexplained relief, Hermione looked up to find Lucius standing there in his pajama bottoms again.

"I was just coming to ward you door, Miss Granger."

She blinked. Lucius' eyebrow quirked up in question to her silence.

"Th…there was a noise…across the hall…"

She took a tentative step from the door. Lucius walked up and stood right in front of her, so close they were nearly touching. Holding out his wand, he began to ward his own door as he spoke.

"I would have never seen you as the type of girl to be afraid of things that go bump in the night."

Hermione stood there, quite stiff, wondering why he was warding his own door when he was on his way to warding hers. He motioned toward the bed.

"Do get some rest, Miss Granger. You shall never accomplish Occlumency if you do not sleep."

Hermione said nothing. She didn't know if she could. Why was this man an arse one moment and the next he was almost comforting—almost? Apprehensively she wandered to the four-poster bed and crawled under the covers. As she laid her head on the pillow, she suddenly felt wide-awake. She watched Lucius wander around the room placing various objects back in their place. Walking over to the bed, he picked up a book from a bedside table as he settled himself on top of the covers. Slowly, as Lucius read to himself, Hermione's eyelids grew heavy and soon she was fast asleep.

As Lucius read, his eyes kept cutting to the girl curled up under his covers sleeping. He couldn't help the smirk that formed. True, she was only there do to a silly little fear, but what would the great Harry Potter say if he knew his best friend was laying in the bed of Lucius Malfoy? With those thoughts floating in his mind, he closed his book and extinguished all lights.

The night was late and the halls were dark. A shadowy figure stood outside Lucius' bedroom. Wand in hand, the shadowy figure made a precise movement allowing him to see beyond the bedroom door to the room and what lay inside. The occupants were asleep. Lucius lay on his back, the girl had an arm around his waist, head resting near his chest, leg draped over his and settled between his. Lucius had his arm around the girl. With a slight chuckle, the figure spoke to the night.

"Lucius, my old friend, what _are _you up to?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius ate breakfast as he silently observed the Gryffindor girl. She had a schoolbook propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice reading as she ate. He woke up before Hermione and slowly left the bed and the room without waking her. He remembered the first time she woke up sprawled across his chest and the obvious embarrassment she displayed across her face and in her actions then and oddly enough he did not want to put her through that again. Instead, he let her sleep which meant she woke up later and sat at the breakfast table in an open robe. He noticed her color was a bit more natural as if she had gotten some long lost sleep.

"Miss Granger, you did not have your nightmare last night?"

She looked up from her book with her spoon halfway to her mouth. Putting the spoon back in her bowl, she shook her head.

"No, I did not."

Lucius nodded his head.

"If it makes you feel better, Miss Granger, I could place an archway between our rooms and ward both doors at night." She looked at him with her eyes knitted together in confusion. "That way if you find your dreams so frightening or hear anymore bumps in the night I am just through the arch."

Lucius cringed inwardly. Why in Merlin's name did he just offer such a thing? She pondered the question for a moment wondering what he wanted out of this. After all, he was Slytherin and a Malfoy—they did nothing if it did not benefit them somehow. She nodded her head.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. It is worth a try. I could use with more sleep like I had last night."

Lucius was still inwardly kicking himself for making the offer.

"Yes, well we could both use undisturbed sleep."

Lucius stood up from the table and left to take care of his 'arch-de-hell.' Hermione went back to her reading, but not for long. She felt as if someone was watching her. She could feel the slight anxiety from the feeling building and quickly left the room to dress for the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take Hermione long to accomplish and master the Occlumency. Lucius was quite pleased with himself for teaching her. Now Hermione stood in the middle of the great room again as Lucius began teaching her questionable hexes. He noticed her unease as he began.

"Miss Granger, given your history I should hardly think this would bother you."

"My history?"

Lucius looked at her with a smirk.

"Yes, your history. Let's see, there was Miss Rita Skeeter who went curiously silent after all those reports involving you and Mister Potter; Miss Edgecomb is still suffering the ramifications of crossing you and I do believe there was also an incident in the Shrieking Shack with Professor Snape."

He watched her cringe at Professor Snape's name, but it did not hide the guilt as she looked everywhere but at him.

"Now, Miss Granger, these hexes are Romanian…and yes, before you even bring up the Dracula nonsense that is why these hexes are in the gray area of legality. Often legend clouds visions of reality."

Hermione nodded her head. With a flick of his wand, a statue moved in front of them. She watched Lucius point his wand at the statue and make a movement with his wand as if making little circles in the air. She saw a light so deep purple that it was almost black shoot out of his wand. Nothing happened to the statue. Hermione quirked her own eyebrow at Lucius.

"If this spell is done wrong the light will be lavender. This is known as the Downward Spiral hex. When cast correctly the…victim feels as if they are on a downward spiral in a psychological sense. And trust me when I say it can be crippling. The words are _aplecat_ _spirit_."

Hermione pointed her wand at the statue. She made the same small circles in the air. Without speaking it, the deep purple light shot from her wand. The pride was evident on her face. Lucius sneered down his nose at the girl. Outside appearances showed Lucius Malfoy looking down his nose in utter disgust at this Mudblood girl doing a complicated hex immediately. Inside was a different story. Inside, Lucius fought with himself. He was indeed quite impressed with Hermione's abilities.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master Malfoy?"

Blinky entered Lucius' room looking for him. She held something in her hand. Lucius stepped out of his bathroom.

"Yes Blinky?"

Her big eyes blinked in excitement and pride at a job she felt was well done.

"Blinky did what Master asked." She held out what was in her hands. "The pictures of the Mistress."

Looking from Blinky to the archway, he could see Hermione laying across her bed on her stomach reading. With a slight smile at the house elf, Lucius took the photos.

"Thank you, Blinky. I will let you know if I need you to take more."

The elf disappeared. Lucius stood there looking through the pictures. There was a picture of Hermione crying during their first week. There was a picture of the morning when he had fallen asleep in her bed—her birthday. He was walking out of the picture and the hurt on her face was evident. A twinge pulled at him causing him to look up where he could see her through the archway. Looking back down, he began going through the other pictures. There was Hermione sitting in her pajamas reading at the breakfast table. Then he saw the perfect picture: Hermione standing in her room just before placing the cloak on over her Halloween costume. He took a deep breath remembering that night. He placed that one in his nightstand. That's when he noticed the next picture. It was that same night, she was soaking wet and had just climbed the stairs going to her room. In the corner of the picture, he saw a strange shadow move. Looking closer he noticed the pale face and chuckled silently. He placed the rest of the pictures in his wardrobe.

Hermione looked up from her book. Lucius was standing in the archway.

"Miss Granger, I am about to ward the doors therefore if you need anything from downstairs get it now."

She nodded and hopped off her bed. Lucius followed her out the door deciding to get a book from the drawing room. When Hermione stepped into the dark hallway her blood seemed to freeze in her body as she noticed the door across the hall, the door labeled Severus Snape was open. Suddenly, the dark figure of her ex-Potions Professor stepped out of the room in front of her. In a panicked fear, she stumbled back and into Lucius. Lucius' eyes followed her as she felt her way backward and partially behind him. Her eyes were large and frightened. Lucius lifted his gaze up to Severus.

"Skulking in shadows frightening little girls now?"

Severus looked between the two and snorted.

"No, Lucius. Though I might asked what it is _you_ are doing to little girls these days."

Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

Without turning around Lucius spoke to Hermione.

"Go back into the room, Miss Granger; I will gather what you desire."

Hermione looked frantically between the two and slowly backed into the room. Lucius watched Severus watch Hermione back into the room. When the door was closed, he spoke again.

"Leer at Miss Granger any more and I may have to wonder what your intentions are toward your student."

Severus let out a chuckled filled with irony.

"Oh, but Lucius, she is no longer _my _student."

Lucius' eyes narrowed on his old friend. This sudden wave filled with the desire to protect the girl washed over him. Severus watched Lucius school his expressions so as not to give anything away.

"Relax, Lucius. Unlike you, I am not into little girls."

Hermione paced around the room, wringing her hands. Why was Snape there? Was he there to get her? Was Lucius going to hand her over? Quietly, she eased toward the door and leaned closer to try to hear what the two old friends were discussing.

"Lucius, you know what the Dark Lord's wrath is like and then I ran into Mister Potter…"

She heard Lucius laugh…actually laugh.

"Yes, Severus. All the children are being trained." Hermione could imagine the sarcastic look Snape was most likely giving Lucius. "I must thank you Severus. If not for your warning on Halloween I do not like to think what could have happened to the girl."

Hermione's eyes knitted in confusion. Severus was warning Lucius that night? She heard Severus chuckle.

"And obviously her trust and faith in you in infallible as she ran from you."

Hermione heard enough. She backed up from the door. Fear continued to engulf her…fear and anger. Nothing was as it seemed. Her head ached as she curled herself into a ball on Lucius' bed. She wanted answers from him when he returned.

Lucius walked into his own room with Hermione's schoolbag over his shoulder and his book in hand. He noticed her figured curled up in a protective ball on his bed. Seeing Severus there in their safe house frightened her. He knew that and oddly, he could almost understand it. Quietly setting her bag down, Lucius settled himself down with his book to read until sleep called him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following morning Lucius stepped out of his bathroom fully dressed to find Severus standing there. Hermione was sitting up in bed glaring at the man. The fear in her eyes from the previous night was gone to be replaced by anger. Lucius wondered what Severus said to the girl while he was getting dressed. Severus' eyes followed Lucius across the room as Lucius walked between them.

"Sleeping with little girls now, Lucius. That's a new low…"

Before he could finish, Hermione stood up. A strange growl escaped her throat as she lunged forward as if to physically attack Severus. Lucius saw the look in her eye and her movements. Immediately he reached an arm out so that it wrapped around her middle from the front preventing her forward movement. Instead, her arms and feet flung forward. She was still trying to get to him yelling the whole time.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I STOOD UP FOR YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BETRAYED HARRY! YOU BETRAYED PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" As she fought to move forward, Lucius could see the tears in her eyes streaming down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU FOUL….YOU LOATHSOME…" Lucius could see what was happening. He could feel her weakening as he held her back from actually reaching Severus. "I HATE YOU!"

Lucius took her suddenly and flung her up to stand on the bed. It made her only slightly taller than Lucius. The shock of the sudden movement quieted the girl.

"Liking them feisty now I see."

Lucius barely registered Severus' comment before Severus left the room. Lucius was still looking at Hermione. Her face was flushed from her anger. Her chest heaved up and down from her quick breath. Her eyes were wide as she watched Severus exit the room. She looked the force to be reckoned with. She moved forward to remove herself off the bed and go after Severus again. Lucius stopped her.

"Look at me, Miss Granger."

She didn't really. Instead, she start to try to go after Severus again.

"I. Said. Look. At. Me. Hermione."

With both hands, he took her face and turned her toward him, keeping her face on him.

"How can you trust him," she whispered.

Lucius couldn't stop what he did. Everything was too much. The look and determination of the girl! The wild desperation to physically harm Severus was amusing, but it brought out a side to this girl he only theorized existed. It was the look of thousands of emotions on her face, animating her movements. It was the look of her standing there in her pajamas ready for anything that came her way—she would take it on and bring it to its knees. This was not a girl that needed protection, but at that moment that is precisely what he wanted to do. His heart pounded in his chest like a hard cold rock being heated into metamorphosis.

After whispering those words, Hermione lifted her eyes back up. Her breath was still coming in quick succession, but it was the look on Lucius' face. It was a look she had never seen…like a thousand thoughts and feelings were flowing through him all at once. It was not the look of the same cold hard man that for years was seen as an enemy. This was something else. Then his own voice brought about questions of the mind and heart.

"How can you trust me."

That was all he said as he brought her face into his. She felt his lips crashing into hers and everything seemed to go numb and yet tingle at the same time. She could hear nothing and sense nothing in any way except Lucius and all the pent up desires he poured into that one single kiss—their very own downward spiral.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Sorry it has been a while. It's been Christmas with the kids home my energies have been going elsewhere. Sorry for any blatant mistakes in spelling or grammar. I wanted to get this one out as quick as possible since you have had to wait so long.

**Chapter 10**

_Voodoo_

_Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in…_

_--Godsmack_

A rush of adrenaline surged through Hermione's veins—a rush not associated with her argument with Snape. On one hand, her mind went blank as if her only option was just to submit to the feelings this man stirred in her and the feeling of his lips on hers. On the other hand, there was a distant voice calling out to her, screaming, "This is Lucius Malfoy!" That is when it dawned on her. This same man hated her and any like her. Her mind quickly caught up with the rest of her as the man pulled away from her. The smirk fueled the adrenaline in her system urging her to fight or flight. As her fist flew forward she realized flight was not the choice she made, but possibly the one she should have.

She remained standing on the bed after her fist made contact. Immediately she clasped her hands to her mouth in realization as to what she had done. Lucius' cold eyes cut to her as he slowly dabbed the blood off his lip. Now, fear was adding even more adrenaline to her system. He glanced menacingly down at the blood he dabbed onto his hand and back up at the girl frozen in position. He could see a storm raging in her eyes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Confusion ran through Hermione's veins as she couldn't truly answer him and she so wanted to be back in his arms again. Reason and logic seemed lost when she responded.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Then she did the most unexpected thing. He was still within arms reach. Hermione reached out grabbing the front of his robes and seized him back toward her. She didn't stop to analyze this time. Instead, she allowed her arms to wrap around his neck and reveled in the feeling of his around her waist.

Once again, her mind seemed to cloud as if she were truly far off somewhere. It never felt like this when Ron kissed her.

_Ron who?_

Her mind was still a swirling cloud when Lucius abruptly and forcibly pulled away from Hermione.

"I need to be at Hogwarts in approximately fifteen minutes, Miss Granger."

Her mind slowly started to clear.

_Miss Granger? Hogwarts?_

"Mister Lupin has asked me to cover his classes while he is away. I'll return this evening."

He turned without another word and left the room. Hermione slowly sat down on the bed.

_Merlin, what have I done? He is acting as if nothing happened._

With her head in her hands, she fell onto her side on the bed wondering if things could get any worse in the safe house. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Lucius was leaving her in the house alone all day with Severus Snape.

Before Lucius reached the front door, he felt the trickle of blood on his lip.

_Bloody hell._

He couldn't very well show up to teach a class like that. As if he was not angry enough with himself, he had a physical reminder of what he had done.

_Brilliant Lucius._

Stepping into the drawing room, Lucius headed straight for the desk. A large antique mirror hung on the wall in front of the desk. Taking a quick survey of the damage done he reached for a medi-witch bag that Madame Pomfrey left for them. He found the ointment he needed to heal the cut. When he looked back in the mirror, he saw Severus walking in the room looking at him curiously. He saw the cut on Lucius' lip in the mirror.

"What did you do Lucius make a pass at the girl?"

The glowering look on Lucius' face served only to make Severus laugh.

"Well, Severus," Lucius said while observing how well his lip healed. "I take it you will not be attending any Death Eater meetings anymore?"

A sarcastic chuckle told Lucius his friend was not happy.

"No, the informed members of the Order find it is 'best for all involved' if I remain in hiding until further notice."

"It could be worse, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes. As Lucius walked out the door, Severus stopped him with one quick statement.

"I'll talk to Miss Granger about my presence while you are out."

With a crooked smile on his face, Lucius walked out the door.

Upstairs in the combined rooms of Hermione and Lucius', Hermione was frantically placing ward after ward on the door and the room at large. No one, but Hermione or Lucius could get in that room.

After Hermione found her school bag in the corner of Lucius' room, Hermione remained in her own room working. She felt safe there. She still did not know why Severus Snape was in the house, but she was not about to make getting to her any easier for him. Worry creased her brow the remainder of the day. A small and a laugh came to her by way of a loud thud later that day.

Severus told Lucius he would try to talk to that insufferable know it all and tell her why he was there—she was in no danger from him. A problem in this plan resulted when lunchtime came and he found himself sitting alone at the table. The house elf informed him that the girl was taking her lunch in her room. A deep sigh and a grumble about "know-it-all," Severus climbed the steps to approach the girl in her room if he must.

Her door was closed, as was Lucius'. He knew they were connected by way of the arch Lucius created for her. He approached the door to knock on it, but never got the chance. The second he came with in a foot of her door an unseen force pushed him back to hard that Severus found himself flying through the air and into his own bedroom door.

"What the bloody hell!"

From inside the room, he could hear the peeling laughter from the girl.

Lucius returned to the safe house to find Severus in an uproar.

"That _child _warded the door to prevent my so much as knocking."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his old friend.

"Are you telling me that chit of a girl warded the door so thoroughly you couldn't get near them? Do demonstrate, Severus."

Lucius held out his hand toward the door inviting Severus to go ahead and make another attempt. When Severus refused, Lucius strode up to the door and placed the palm of his hand on it.

"Well these 'wards' as you say must like me then."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he plowed forward grumbling about not being wrong. The moment he came within a foot of the door, he went hurling through the air again. As Severus picked himself up off the floor for the second time that day, Lucius laughed.

"I'll talk to her Severus."

Lucius entered the room with no problem.

Gently closing the door, Lucius noticed Hermione slumped over her desk. Her head was resting on her hands as she dozed.

"Miss Granger," her head jerked up and awake. "Quite the wards you set on these rooms."

He towered over her as he looked down at her as if waiting for a response. Instead, she looked around nervously. He couldn't help but to flash back to that morning.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up slowly. Lucius stood there stony as ever holding out a piece of parchment. Tentatively taking the parchment, she stood up. With a nod of his head, Lucius headed back toward the door.

"Please read the letter now. Once you are done, I fully expect you to forgo your self-imposed prison and to see you sitting across from me at the dinner table. Is that clear?"

Hermione simply nodded her head feeling confused as to Lucius attitude change from that morning to now and whom this letter was from. Once Lucius was clearly down the stairs, Hermione opened the parchment. It was a letter from Harry!

_Hermione,_

_I have wonderful news! We are all spending Christmas at Grimmauld Place and Remus thinks after the holiday you will be able to return to Hogwarts! However, there will still be precautions he has warned. I suppose you have heard about my run in with Snape by now. I can only imagine how you have felt knowing the great bat is in the safe house with you. I found it hard to buy at first also, but Hermione you must trust Snape right now…at least some. I'll never fully trust him, but Voldemort put him in charge of finding you and bringing you in. He didn't do it! Instead, he warned the nearest person he could think that could warn you without damaging his position among the Death Eaters. When you ran…well, someone saw Snape hide the two of you in that broom closet. Do not get me wrong, Hermione. I will never forget or forgive him for killing Dumbledore…he should have died rather than betray everyone who put the slightest bit of faith in him. But right now he is in hiding too and because of him you and Lucius were not handed over on Halloween. I'm not saying you should be his best friend or completely trust him, but remember you are both in the safe house and you do have the necklace. Wear it at all times just to be safe. Speaking of the necklace, I should have a list of families by Christmas._

_Love,_

_Harry._

The two men sat next to each other at the table as the food arrived. Lucius glanced at the empty seat across from him. A couple bites into the meal and a few moments conversation later they both stopped eating as they noticed the figure that stood in the doorway. With her head held high, Hermione made her way to her seat directly across from Lucius. Severus watched in amusement as the girl kept her head held so high she could nearly look down her nose at them. His amusement increased as she very properly placed her napkin in her lap.

Hermione ate in silence as the two men talked as old friends do. She felt even more alone than ever. What kind of world had she fallen into where Lucius Malfoy had his friend there to talk to and she had…no one? Then her mind wandered off to the events of that morning. What had possessed her to bring Lucius back to her? He took advantage of her that is what happened. If he had not done so there would have been no pulling him back to her, no Lucius abruptly leaving, no Lucius acting as if she was some petulant little Mudblood child. As their laughter echoed in her ears invading her thoughts, she felt more alone than ever. Without a word to either of the men, Hermione stood up and left the room.

Lucius and Severus left the table. Somewhere between the stairs and the drawing room they stopped walking. Lucius could see Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace. She was on one end of the sofa with her legs curled up next to her. The tears glistened in the firelight before she wiped them away. Lucius felt something catch in his chest.

_Did I cause this?_

Severus looked from the quietly crying girl to his friend. Lucius' face gave nothing away, but Severus knew his friend too well.

"What _did _you do to the girl, Lucius?"

Lucius' look of exasperation at his friend was quite amusing.

"I did nothing to her as you very well know. I was not the one who was sent to bring her to her death."

Lucius glanced back at the girl.

"No, Lucius, not _this _time. But you are the one she was quite aware would bring about her death if given just half the chance less than a year ago."

Lucius felt an undeniable rage. Yes, it may have been true, but somehow it just fuelled an anger deep in Lucius. Through clenched teeth, he had his last say before going up the stairs.

"She is simply lonely, Severus."

Severus watched his friend ascend the steps before turning back to the drawing room. Walking in and leaning on the doorframe slightly he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Miss Granger, the wizarding world is in a war as you are aware I am sure." Hermione started and looked around at Snape. "When one is in such a situation they may find who they really are or what it is they are capable of." He paused eyeing her waiting for her interruption. To his amazement, she said nothing. She looked at him knowing he was not finished. "It's not always pleasant."

Hermione chuckled with obvious sarcasm as she turned back toward the fire. Severus walked over and sat on the other side of the sofa.

"I often find dueling to be helpful when those feeling become overwhelming."

Hermione turned to look at him scrutinizing his very presence. Since when did Snape offer warped fatherly advice?

"Dueling? And here I had you pegged as the sort to torture puppies and drown kitties."

"Only when no one is available to duel with."

_Did Severus Snape just make a joke?_

She saw the corners of his mouth twitching.

From up in his room, Lucius could hear the sound of Hermione's laughter. His stomach churned and a fire blazed deep within.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: keep the reviews coming! More happens in the next chapter! I'll have that one up soon!

**Chapter 11**

_How You Remind Me_

Severus followed Lucius into Lucius' room. Lucius' voice died down when they entered and Severus looked around wondering why. He saw why when his eyes wandered to the archway. Just through the archway lay Hermione in her bed sound asleep next to the book she had been reading.

Lucius couldn't help but to silently watch her for a moment. For days now, he had been beating himself up. He had kissed the girl. This was a girl his son's age making her someone his son could have easily brought home. But when he thought about it his son never would have because Lucius made it perfectly clear that her kind would not be acceptable. To his dismay, he felt his head begin to pound. A moan escaping Hermione's lips brought his attention back to the present.

Severus looked at Lucius curiously. When he looked back, Hermione's moans became clearer.

"No…please…no."

Severus and Lucius both thought they saw a tear slide down her face. Suddenly she sat bolt upright in bed and within a second she had thrown the covers off and ran like her life depended on it for the door. They watched as she frantically tried to escape and couldn't. She appeared to look around in desperation for an escape, but her eyes were haunted as if she were somewhere else. She ran through the archway to the corner of Lucius' room. Sitting on the floor, her legs were drawn up to her with her arms wrapped around them and her head down.

Severus watched as Lucius walked up to Hermione and literally squatted next to her. He could never recall seeing his friend actually squat. Lucius touched her shoulder and her head popped up. The tears streaked down her face, but her eyes told Severus she was still asleep, still in her nightmare.

"The Shadow…"

Severus heard her whisper the words as Lucius lifted her off the ground. Once he had her settled in his arms to carry her back to bed Severus spoke up.

"She dreams of the Shadow?"

"Yes." Lucius gently placed her on her own bed. Severus followed him in there.

"She has already accomplished Occlumency?" Lucius nodded his head. "And what of learning to throw off an Imperius Curse?"

Lucius headed back into his own room.

"We start that during the holidays."

Severus nodded his head okay and left the room.

The days remaining until the holidays passed easily for Hermione. She ate her meals regularly—between Lucius and oddly enough, Severus they would not allow her to skip a meal to study. It was as if they had become their own little warped trio of sorts. In the afternoons, Hermione had her training with Lucius and in the evening, she would duel for pure fun with Severus. Severus had to wonder about what the Dark Lord really wanted with Hermione when they dueled. He quickly learned she was a force to be reckoned with. At night, Lucius would find Hermione passed out in exhaustion atop her covers. Through the days, one thing was never mentioned or broached again—the kiss.

The morning of their departure for Grimmauld Place found Hermione overly peppy in Lucius' opinion. By the look on Severus' face during Hermione's constant chattering during breakfast it was a good guess that she was grating on Severus' last nerve also. Lucius tried to be patient. It had been a couple months since she had seen her closest friends so he tried really hard to be patient with her excitement. Too much was too much though. Lucius placed his fork on his plate, slowly dabbed the corners of his mouth and looked pointedly at Hermione. She felt his eyes and slowly her speech slowed to a halt when she noticed the look.

"Please refrain from your persistent chit chat before I must do something I am bound to regret yet again in order to shut you up."

Hermione felt as if she was thrown off the highest tower at Hogwarts. As her heart and stomach seemed to flip and fumble to the ground, she blinked back tears.

"Regret," she whispered.

Lucius nodded his head once as if daring her to go on. Slipping her napkin off her lap and onto her plate, she stood up and turned from the table. She felt so small at that moment, like a child, but worse much worse. It was as if he were reminding her of who or what she really was.

Severus found Hermione in her room packing. Her fight against her tears had been lost apparently. He could see their tracks as she walked around her room grabbing this and that to stick in her trunk. He watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"You have had to live under the same roof as Lucius for several months now. You should know him well enough now to at least know…"

She turned fiercely and cut him off.

"The _only _thing I know is that Lucius Malfoy hated me before he even knew me." She levitated her trunk and as she walked passed Severus with it floating in front of her he heard her soft voice crack in a whisper. "A few months aren't going to change that."

Severus just let her go. She would feel better once she was with her friends. That much he knew. Severus looked up from the spot Hermione had been at moments before to see Lucius standing in the archway.

"Well Severus you always did say she was brilliant. I _have _hated the mudblood since hearing of her existence in that school and her ties with Potter."

Severus looked at the cold exterior of his friend. Rolling his eyes as if he were dealing with an incompetent first year, Severus quickly strode across the room, through the archway passed Lucius, and across Lucius' room. Throwing open Lucius' nightstand drawer he yanked out the picture of Hermione from Halloween that he kept there. He threw it onto the bed. Then he walked to Lucius' wardrobe, yanked out the stack of pictures in there, and threw them on the bed on top of the first one. The pictures fanned out leaving the one of her crying on top. Lucius stood there looking down at the pictures. His face showed no emotion as he looked back up at Severus standing there scrutinizing him for some flicker of emotion. He didn't need to see it to know. Severus knew Lucius well and long enough to know him.

"I don't need to say anything do I?"

Severus left the room. He left Lucius to himself and the pictures. The one of Hermione crying seemed to haunt and taunt him. There was a time when he could have cared less about some mudblood girl crying and if he was truthful with himself, he still could care less about any other mudblood girl. It was as if the picture was reminding him of what and who he really was.

Hermione stayed away from Lucius until that evening when Remus arrived with the portkey. She was the last to enter the room. Remus, Severus and Lucius were already surrounding the tennis shoe portkey. When she walked in the room, Severus looked Lucius in the eyes and stepped away from him to make room for Hermione between them. She hesitated for a moment. Did she really want to stand between Lucius and Severus no matter how short the trip would be? With a deep breath, she took her place.

They landed in the middle of the Grimmauld Place and walked to Number Twelve. Looking up at the house ahead of them, she paused and sighed in pure happiness to be somewhere familiar. She knew there would be a warm welcome. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be there. At least Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be in there waiting. A tingle washed over her in waves with a focal point of her lower back. Lucius had placed his hand there urging her forward. It took her only a moment to realize Severus had also put his hand on her upper back doing the same thing, but she didn't really seem to feel it. It was Lucius' touch that she felt with every sense her body possessed and that is what unnerved her to the point of defensiveness. As she started walking toward the house, she spoke.

"Please remove your hand, Mister Malfoy. We wouldn't want you to do anything you may regret later."

Lucius felt as if she had just slapped him in the face. Removing his hand, he allowed Severus to continue urging the girl forward. She said nothing to Severus. When Hermione stepped into the dark foyer of Grimmauld Place, she was standing in between Lucius and Severus. The thundering sound of two teen boys scrambling down the steps brought a smile to Hermione's face. They stopped as soon as they entered the foyer to look at the odd sight. Hermione standing between the two Death Eaters sent an odd chill up Harry's spine.

"Oh Harry!"

She could see the look on his face. Rushing forward she nearly knocked him over embracing him in a hug. Ron awkwardly hugged her, which made Lucius smile. The boy was still uncomfortable with any show of emotion where Hermione was concerned. Her face seemed to fall when she heard a voice from the shadows of the stairs.

"Hello Father."

"Draco."

Lucius nodded his head at his son. Lucius heard a twinge of amusement in his son's voice. He scrutinized the boy for any sign of what he was amused by, but he had raised Draco well. Draco stared back only breaking eye contact when Hermione approached him. She stopped on the same step he was on and just looked at him with a serious look on her face. Draco turned to look at her.

"Granger."

He nodded his head in the same fashion his father had.

"Malfoy."

The corners of her mouth twitched and then to Draco's surprise she threw her arms around him. Lucius saw the stunned shocked look on his son's face and for a moment, it saddened him to think such show of emotion should shock his son. If only he had done things differently, but he couldn't afford a weak son.

When Hermione pulled away, she ignored the stares from Lucius and Severus and looked around.

"Where's Ginny?"

Harry answered her.

"She's in the drawing room with Mrs. Weasley decorating the Christmas Tree."

With a smile and nod of the head, Hermione dashed up the stairs. The moment Hermione entered the drawing room, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Hermione dear! I've been so worried."

Mrs. Weasley held her at arms length looking her up and down as Severus and Lucius walked in followed by Remus. Looking back at the men, she nodded her approval.

"Well, at least you didn't let the girl starve herself. Well, I'm off to get dinner started." Mrs. Weasley dashed out of the room.

Hermione and Ginny hugged and went off to finish the tree while talking. In whispered conversation, Hermione told Ginny about the events at the safe house including the kiss. As she whispered the events Ginny's eyes got wider and wider. When Hermione was done with her tale, Ginny poked her head out from behind the tree and looked at Lucius playing chess with Severus. Looking back at Hermione, she motioned in Lucius' direction.

"That Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded her head. Ginny just shook her head.

"I didn't see that coming."

Hermione shrugged.

"There is not really anything to see coming. He regrets it remember?"

As they stepped away from the tree, admiring their handy work Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So, Harry said he would have a list of family names linked to the necklace I received?"

Ginny had been picking up excess decorations and placing them back in the box. Her movements stopped as if frozen in time. Her eyes shifted over the room and then she stood up straight.

"Yes, but I really think Harry should give it to you. It took him some time to accept the names on that list."

Ginny left to place the box back in the attic. Severus rose to his feet when he noticed Hermione no longer with company.

"We need to talk."

He motioned for the sofa that Remus was sitting on. Remus patted the seat next to him. Slowly walking over to sit, Hermione felt an anxiety building. What were they about to discuss with her? Sitting down she looked around at the three men. Lucius stood upright by the fireplace looking down his nose at her as usual. Severus paced around in between the fireplace and the sofa. Remus sat next to her and gently took her hand.

"Hermione," Remus started. "We need to discuss these dreams of the Shadow you are having."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly feeling betrayed. The only one to know about them was Lucius. He had to have told Remus and Severus and who knew whom else. Remus could feel her hand shaking as she spoke quietly, but full of venom.

"You! You just had to tell them. I said I would deal with it."

Remus shook her hand a little to get her attention.

"Hermione, it was wise of Lucius to tell us. It is a possibility that Voldemort is using your dreams to weaken you in order to make it easier to obtain you."

Hermione's eyes turned back to the gentle man next to her.

"We will be adding in some exercises to your training to help with the dreams."

Hermione was quick to realize what Remus was referring to. Occlumency was not going to stop the dreams. The key was to control them and that she knew.

"Lucid dreaming?"

Remus nodded his head. Harry walked in just then needing to speak to Remus. Severus followed them out. As they walked out the door, Hermione placed her head in her hands. It seemed as if the day were lasting forever. It was overwhelming. She knew what she needed. Severus had spoiled her—she needed a good duel.

Lucius never left the room. He maintained his position next to the fireplace watching her. She was angry with him he knew that. If he had not told any of them about her dreams and Voldemort was using the Shadow as a means to weaken her then they would come to him wanting to know why he kept this information to himself. He just stood there silent, looking down his nose at her. She lifted her head up out of her hands.

"This is all a game for you," she said. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "So, are we having fun yet?"


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine as you know.

A/N: please oh please review.

**Chapter 12**

_The Serpent_

Dinner was a lovely warm affair despite the presence of Lucius and Severus. The smells of the wonderful foods Mrs. Weasley cooked wafted through the air blending with the sounds of conversation and laughter. It felt like home. It felt so wonderful that when it was over Hermione almost didn't want to go to the drawing room and find out the list of families Harry had discovered. A foreboding feeling seemed to tingle up and through her body as she climbed the steps.

When she entered the drawing room, she found Harry and Ron playing chess and Draco working on a holiday essay. All eyes turned to Hermione when she walked in. Draco was the first to go back to what he was doing. As the sound of the quill filled the dead silence in the room, Harry stood up. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of parchment.

"Here." He held it out to Hermione. "These are the families who each originally commissioned for one of these necklaces. There are five like I said."

Hermione took the parchment feeling an overwhelming desire to run. Something told her things would never be the same if she looked at those who possibly sent her this necklace. Reaching up to touch the necklace, she looked down at the parchment and began to read.

"Medici…Black," Hermione stopped and looked up at Harry.

Harry held up his hands.

"No, Hermione. I already said I didn't send it. Besides, I never did find anything like that around here. My guess is Bellatrix has it."

Hermione nodded her head and continued to read.

"…Nott…Clarke…" the next name nearly took Hermione's breath. "Malfoy."

Hermione looked up hoping this was some sick joke of Harry's. The serious, disturbed look on Harry's face told her he was not joking. The sound of Draco packing up his books echoed in the room. His chuckle pulled their attention to him.

"I could have told you father sent that."

"What!" Harry looked ready to kill. "You knew I was trying to find out who sent it!"

Draco looked at Harry and smirked.

"Yes, but you didn't think to ask me did you?"

"Malfoy, I ought to…"

Hermione reached out and touched Harry's arm. Looking back at her and seeing her stern look, Harry looked down and backed off from Draco. Instead, he paced the room.

"It could be anyone on this list, Draco. Though, I wouldn't bet on Nott or Black."

Hermione knew she was grasping at straws. With a withering look, Draco spoke to her as if teaching her a classroom lesson.

"Each necklace has a symbol on the back. The symbol is like a calling card. It lets anyone who sees it know which family it belongs to." He walked up to her. "The Black family's has an Eagle imprinted, Medici had a phoenix—though that one is in a wizarding museum now, Clarke has a raven, Nott has a dragon, and Malfoy…" he reached over and flipped the necklace over to reveal the symbol. "…has a serpent."

Hermione looked down at the serpent. She wanted to run. Why would Lucius Malfoy give her something that is a family heirloom and could offer her a degree of protection? The room felt as if it were closing in on Hermione, shrinking into a little box that she just could not fit in. Abruptly, Hermione turned and ran from the drawing room. As she turned out of the drawing room at a run, she ran smack into a black clad chest hard enough that it sent her sprawling back onto her rear on the floor.

A pale hand reached out to help her up. Without looking, she accepted the hand. Once on her feet she noticed the owner of the hand and snatched hers away.

"Is everything…alright…Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared through teary eyes at Lucius. She noticed his eyes travel to the necklace momentarily. Moving around him, she ran to her room. Ginny stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the third floor with a box in her arms watching the interaction. Shaking her head, Ginny took the small box containing the mistletoe to the drawing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione couldn't sleep. For a couple hours, she dozed on and off before she finally gave up and tiptoed to the drawing room. The fireplace set the drawing room in an ambient orange glow. Hermione stood in front of the open curtains of the window and silently watched the snowfall. Her mind wandered to all directions. How had her life become what it was now? Only a year ago, she and Ron were trying to convince Harry that Draco was not a Death Eater, Lucius was still in Azkaban, and Dumbledore was alive. Everything changed so quickly. A year ago if someone had told Hermione that Lucius Malfoy would send her a necklace with protective properties she would have laughed. Now, she just didn't know what to think. Nothing and no one was what or who she thought they were. Watching the snowfall, lost in her own thoughts, she still heard his footsteps when he entered the room.

Lucius could see the glow of the fireplace from the hallway. He knew who was up. There was only one person in that house that had a habit of getting up at odd hours. Hermione. As he stepped through the doorway, he saw her. Hermione's back was to him as she looked out the window at the wonderful snow covered backdrop. Her satiny robe hung off one shoulder as she held it closed with her arms. In the late nights like this, when everyone was asleep in their own worlds Lucius and Hermione were simply Lucius and Hermione. The darkness blurred the lines separating them into Death Eater and Mudblood. But it would seem, Hermione could not forget that line separated them during the day light hours and thus they existed at night and she would remind him of such. Halfway across the room, he heard Hermione's voice.

"Why did you give it to me?"

He looked up at her reflection. In the reflection of the darkened window, he could see Hermione looking at him waiting for a response. Their eyes locked in the window and he knew what she was referring to. He said nothing. Keeping his head held high he looked down his nose at her reflection. Hermione's gaze did not falter. It seemed to be a battle of the wills and Lucius had no intention of losing. He stood silent.

Removing her arms from around her waist, her robe fell open as she looked down at something in her hand. Her eyes looked back up into Lucius' reflection before she turned around. Lucius eyed her suspiciously as she walked toward the door stopping next to him halfway across the room. Reaching out, she took his hand and held his palm up as she gently placed the necklace in it.

Lucius just looked at the necklace in his hand. When he looked up Hermione was standing at the threshold of the door.

"Miss Granger."

She stopped and turned around to look at him expectantly. Lucius began to walk toward her.

"It was simply a birthday gift. Nothing more."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Lucius stopped under the threshold next to her. Looking down his nose at her he raised an eyebrow. She said nothing. Reaching down, he placed the necklace around her neck. His fingers caressed the back of her neck as he clasped it, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Why would you give me a family heirloom as a simple birthday gift? A gift I might add that offers a degree of protection when all I've ever known from you is your desire to see me dead?"

Lucius felt a heat rising deep with in him. He reached out and grabbed her by her upper arms to keep her close as he leaned down and looked her face to face.

"Why do you, Miss Granger, fear me so for my past but when the sun goes down you come running to me ? Can you answer me that?" He shook her.

Hermione's eyes were wide at first. When he shook her slightly she closed her eyes as if she were expecting him to hit her next. When he didn't, she slowly opened her eyes to his old hateful glare coupled with he sneering look of disgust.

"You are the last person I would run to in _this _house," she spat back at him. His eyes rose to look above them. Hermione followed his gaze to see the mistletoe hanging above her.

"It would seem you are stuck right where you are Miss Granger…unless…" he started to move a bit closer to her to tease her. She understood how the mistletoe around here worked. She was literally stuck until she was kissed. Through gritted teeth, she spoke as she jerked her arms out of his grasp.

"I would rather stand here all night than have _you_ release me."

He stood up and looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow as if to ask if she were positive. Her glare told him all he needed to know.

"Very well. Goodnight Miss Granger. Sweet dreams."

Lucius turned and left her trapped by the magic of the mistletoe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was still quite early when Severus woke up. After dressing he found himself traveling down the stairs from his third floor room to the drawing room. The site that met him there was amusing. Lucius sat on the sofa reading. Draco sat at a table working on holiday homework. In the doorway, apparently trapped by the mistletoe enchantment was Hermione. She was not awake yet. She sat slumped against the doorframe with her head slightly to the side leaning against the doorframe. She held her robe wrapped around her as if for covers, but it had fallen off both shoulders by then. Severus stepped over the girl to get into the drawing room.

"Lucius?"

Severus gestured toward Hermione. Lucius looked up from his book and at the girl and shrugged his shoulders.

"She said she would rather sit there all night."

A smile broke out over Severus' face. He could only imagine what had happened during the night between those two to cause this situation. A slight rustling sound let them know Hermione was waking. She stood up looking slightly confused as she tried to walk into the room only to be knocked onto her arse by the mistletoe charm. It all came back to her as she stood herself back up. Lucius looked up at her as if he could care less she was stuck there.

"Are you ready to be released, Miss Granger?"

Severus watched in pure amusement as Hermione's lip turned up in a sneer of pure disgust as she spat out "never." Severus looked from Hermione to Lucius. Draco watched on reveling in all he was seeing.

"Lucius, since when do you ask _permission_ to do anything you please?"

Lucius looked up from his book not liking the sound of his old friend. Severus walked back toward Hermione, without a word, and too fast for Hermione to process what he was about to do, Severus wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand reached up in her hair. In one swift movement, he pulled her fully against him and kissed her in such a way that left no room for argument. Hermione had to admit it was pleasant, but it was still no Lucius Malfoy. When Severus let go of her she stumbled slightly. Draco was still laughing.

When Severus walked over to a chair to sit down and read a bit before dinner he saw the look on Lucius' face...the look that he could not hide, but was so desperately trying to. Hermione made her way to the other end of the sofa and just sat down and looked at Severus as if he had lost his mind totally. Lucius' very controlled voice brought her attention to him.

"Are _you _having fun yet?"

Lucius stood up and stood in front of Severus. He looked down his nose at him, as Severus would not stand up.

"And you I will deal with later."

Lucius turned and left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was a horrifying event. Draco was following Hermione down the stairs still laughing about her release from the mistletoe. Before entering the kitchen she turned on him, fed up with his comments.

"One word, Malfoy, one word to anyone about what happened and you will wake up wishing you were in Hufflepuff."

Draco said nothing. He walked into the kitchen ahead of Hermione. Two seats were empty: one in between Severus and Lucius and one in between Ginny and Remus. The empty seats were straight across from each other. Draco rushed to get the seat he wanted. To Hermione's dismay that left the seat between Severus and Lucius. As she sat down, she noticed the smirk playing on Draco's face. She knew that before breakfast was over Draco smirks and sniggers would push her over the edge.

Lucius wanted nothing more than to flog his own child at that moment. He knew Draco and knew Draco took the seat he had to force Hermione between himself and Severus. He was still fuming about Severus kissing Hermione so boldly.

_Merlin, why should I care!_

His mind raced, his heart pounded, and his anger with himself rose. Hermione Granger, muggle-born friend of Harry Potter should not be making him feel this twisted and mixed up. He was an adult after all. Besides, with his new position there was only one thing she would be to him besides a little Mudblood.

Remus spoke up toward the end of dinner.

"I have an announcement."

Everyone looked toward Remus waiting.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Hermione. When you return to Hogwarts I will not be continuing to teach the DADA class." An uproar at the table started immediately. He held up his hand to silence them. "I have business for the Order that will take much of my time. Lucius will be taking over as your professor."

Silence hung in the air of the breakfast table. Would he be another Snape? Would he try to kill them all? Hermione felt as if all the blood had just left her body. As the talking returned, Hermione saw Draco looking at his father, Severus, and then her and laugh again. Overwhelming feelings were going to consume her. She really needed to duel. Slamming her hands on the table, she stood up and leaned over to look Draco in the eye.

"Dueling room, Draco. I need to vent."

A predatory smile overcame Draco as he stood to follow Hermione out of the kitchen. A small door in the drawing room led into the room they used for dueling. A couple minutes into dueling Draco smiled as he commented.

"Ah, father has been working with you on your dueling I see."

With a quirked eye brow, Hermione smiled in a way that made Draco most uncomfortable.

"Of course."

After breakfast Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lucius, and Severus were in the drawing room each at their own tasks. They could hear the dueling going on in the room next to them. A few minutes after they were all settled into their own activities the noises coming from the dueling room started to raise eyebrows. Lucius and Severus looked at each other when they actually heard Draco scream. Standing up they rushed for the door. For Harry it was the sound of a similar maniacal laughter that haunted his memories. When they entered the room, the sight before them froze them in their tracks.

Hermione was all over the room as if chasing after Draco who ran as if trying to get away. Curses flew as Draco yelled out about fairness in friendly dueling. Hermione was laughing and taunting him as if he were a small child.

"Aww…and what is the itty bitty Draky Waky going to do?"

She fired a curse and several explicatives escaped Draco's mouth followed by a shout of Hermione's name.

"Aww…does the wittle baby not know how to pway?"

She laughed again a laugh that sent a haunting memory through Harry's bones.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled out again. Where the hell was the little Gryffindor he loved to torment. Her laughter drowned him out. Curse after curse flew from her wand.

"What are you going to do Draco? Run to daddy?"

There was no baby talk that time…only pure anger. Lucius was stunned at the sight before him. Lucius and Severus looked at each other and nodded their heads. They were in agreement. It was like watching a little Bellatrix in action. She sent another string of curses that sent Draco diving as he yelled out.

"I'M NOT MY FATHER!"

Hermione stopped suddenly and let her wand drop as she ran to Draco.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry! I…I…"

Draco held up a hand.

"It's okay. Just remind me never to duel with you again."

As he stood up, Harry walked over to Hermione and knelt down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned into his arms burying her face into his chest releasing the tears she had been holding in. As Draco walked passed his father he smiled at him.

"Well, you trained her well father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening, Remus, Severus, and Lucius stood in a room with the four teens. They were about to begin their lessons on throwing off the Imperius Curse. They all agreed to first check to make sure all the teens were up to par in regards to performing non-verbal spells.

"You may find this silly of us, but just indulge us. Think of it as a pop quiz," Remus said.

Hermione watched the others and waited her turn as she stood at the end of the little line they had formed. They were to perform the patronus charm. Ron went first and all went fine. Then Harry sent his stag running around and then Draco. When it came to Hermione's turn, she was not expecting what happened. Yes, she fully expected to be able to perform the charm non-verbally…to actually conjure a corporeal patronus. She remembered Harry talking about Tonk's patronus having changed, but she never expected hers to. She held out her wand fully expecting the otter she always conjures to erupt from her wand and circle the room. That's not what happened. She held out her wand and without a word her patronus, her corporeal patronus erupted from her wand. To her horror and shock, it was not an otter that came from her wand. It was something much more disturbing for everyone in the room especially for two specific people.

The serpent shot from her wand and slithered around the room before disappearing into a wisp of whiteness.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine as you know…though I wouldn't mind owning Lucius or Severus for that matter….hmmmm Sirius either…oh…okay. Anyway, as I said, not mine.

A/N: I hope you like it and please oh please review! I bought my daughter (she will be 7 on the 23rd) the lego graveyard set she wanted. Well, I was looking at the box before I wrapped it and there is a little lego Lucius in his Death Eater mask. My mom and I were laughing about that one. It was quite cute! Anyway please review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

_Giving In_

The room was silent. Hermione stood there transfixed on the spot she last saw her patronus. How did this happen? When did her patronus change from an otter into a serpent? Her heart pounded in her chest. She could hear the blood pulsing through her body.

"I…I…when…how…"

She couldn't get a sentence out to save her life. As she looked around, she saw they were all looking at her in dumbfounded shock. Looking up in front of her, her eyes met Lucius'. They were as unreadable as ever, if not more so. Her heart pounded harder and louder. How could this be? She understood how one's patronus was chosen. It was unconscious. It was an animal representation of what or who, in some cases, that you felt could protect you the most. Harry's was a stag because that was his father's animagus form. There was only one thing, one person Hermione could think of when she thought of a serpent—a cunning, devious, slippery serpent. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius didn't look away. He didn't move. Lucius stood in the same place looking down at Hermione with the aristocratic arrogance he always did. The tension was mounting in the room as the silence rang through it. Finally, Remus cleared his throat.

"Why don't we go see if Molly needs help with anything?"

Remus ushered everyone out. Severus stayed, stalking in the shadows of the room, watching. As soon as the sound of the others' footsteps died away, Lucius broke eye contact to look down at the floor next to Hermione for a moment. Looking back at her, he walked toward her and passed her as he spoke.

"Severus, do find amusement elsewhere. I need to speak to Miss Granger alone."

Severus nodded his head as if to say "very well." Once he was gone, Lucius spoke again without turning around.

"Miss Granger, the Dark Lord keeps close tabs on those who are close to Potter—his enemies." He turned around to look at her. Hermione had not turned around to face him though. She was still in the same position as when he walked by her.

"When did your patronus change forms?"

Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know."

His silence was unnerving to Hermione. She could feel the tears welling up—tears of confusion, fear, and utter humiliation. Lucius slowly walked around to face Hermione.

"Do you believe if in danger _I _would _protect _you, save you even?"

Hermione answered immediately, though quietly again.

"No."

She felt her lip tremble. He said nothing else, just stood there looking at her. He noticed her lip tremble and a part of him really wanted to make it stop. Hermione looked around nervously. She took his silence to mean that he was done. Turning, she began to walk out the door.

"Miss Granger, you forget, the hate that existed between us was not one way." She stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at him. He noticed the tear traveling down her cheek, but continued. "I am your professor now and will treat you as such."

Hermione stood there just looking at him. What was that supposed to mean? She could not read his face at all. His eyes traveled above her again.

_Bloody hell!_

Why was this happening to her? She was ready to kill Ginny and her mistletoe.

"It would seem you are stuck again."

Hermione's shoulders slumped in defeat. How long would she be there this time? Her world seemed to be crashing on her as she stood under the mistletoe, trapped in an invisible prison. She didn't see Lucius move, but he was standing in front of her. Reaching out he held her face to look up at him. Her eyes were swimming in tears, but tears of what he was not sure. It disconcerted him greatly to feel this need to kiss it all away. She was trapped though and only one thing would release her. Severus' words echoed in his head. Leaning down he pressed his lip very slowly right next to her mouth where a tear was falling. When he left her still standing there, free to go, he could taste the saltiness of her tears in his mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days prior to Christmas passed without a word from anyone regarding Hermione's patronus. Harry noticed her escaping into her world of books. Severus noticed Hermione's dive into her books and how quiet and withdrawn she seemed, as if deep in thought.

Lucius did everything he could to stay away from Hermione. Yes, on occasion, they were in the drawing room at the same time, but others were there. Hermione would deliberately sit as far away as possible. Lucius would keep his nose in his book or on his chess game. At night when the only sound in the house was the creaking sound of a settling house Lucius couldn't help but to watch her.

Almost every night, while everyone was asleep, Lucius would walk to the drawing room, unable to sleep. The first night it caught him completely off guard. It was the night her patronus took the form of the serpent. Lucius lay in his bed for hours trying to wipe all thought of the girl from his mind. He couldn't sleep. Heading down the hall to the drawing room, he fully expected it to be empty. It wasn't.

The movement is what caught his eye. Hermione was slowly walking around the room with no real purpose. Lucius remained in the shadows watching her. She slowly made her way to a chair by the fireplace. Her fingers lightly brushing everything she passed—a cupboard, the chess table, the sofa. As her fingers brushed over the chair, they stopped and lingered over something. Lucius had left his cloak draped over the chair. Hermione lifted the cloak up and held it close for a moment.

It was his cloak she knew that. Memories of the passed months being stuck with Lucius flooded her. Placing the cloak back on the chair, she walked to the window. The landscape was still covered in snow. Lucius noticed despite the snowy ground, the sky was clear and the moon was visible. The light shone through the window and seemed to illuminate Hermione's face. He saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. She couldn't deny what she was feeling and the first step to recovery was acceptance. He heard her whispering to the night she stared out into.

"I'm giving in to you Lucius Malfoy. What have you done to me and whatever that is let it pass quickly."

After that, every night Lucius found her standing before the night with the moonlight pouring in through the window illuminating her. Every night Lucius Malfoy remained in the shadows watching.

The day before Christmas, Severus was given the task of helping Hermione learn how to control her dreams of the Shadow. Severus walked into the drawing room to collect her that afternoon. He found her reading in a corner. To his surprise, Lucius was in the room reading also. Hermione looked up when he came in.

"Miss Granger, we will work on this dream situation in my room."

Nodding her head, she stood up. Lucius' eyebrows rose quite high as he watched Hermione cross the room. Severus placed his hand on her lower back to urge her out the door toward his room.

"Your private room, Severus?" Severus looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you really think that is prudent? She is your student after all."

Severus sneered at his dear friend, knowing that what he was about to say would get to Lucius on so many levels.

"No, Lucius, she is _your _student, not mine."

In his room, Severus sat Hermione in a comfortable chair and told her to relax.

"First we are going to do a bit of 'shadow work."

Hermione nodded her head trying to will her nerves calm.

"Close your eyes, Miss Granger and take a few deep breaths."

She did so. As she breathed out, she could feel her tense muscles starting to loosen.

"Okay, now keep breathing deeply and let all thoughts drop. Do not stop to ponder this or that fleeting thought. Just let it go."

She felt like she was in a black tunnel falling though knowing she could not be harmed by the fall. It was a wonderful free feeling. She felt her remaining tense muscles loosen.

"Now, bring up the Shadow from your dreams. Only the Shadow. Imagine it standing in front of you, not harming you, just standing there."

Hermione's fall came to an abrupt halt and the Shadow stood in front of her, doing nothing.

"You are going to talk to it Miss Granger. Ask it who it is and what it wants."

Hermione was still completely relaxed in her meditative state.

'_What do you want?'_

It was odd. Even though the Shadow wasn't really standing there in front of her, Hermione could hear the answer. The Shadow spoke in a voice that whispered and crackled like fire.

'_Everything you fear.'_

Despite feeling totally relaxed, she could feel her heart start to pound again.

'_Who are you?'_

Her heart pounded harder and faster. She waited for an answer hoping it would come before she found herself completely out of her meditative state. She heard the whispering crackling voice at last.

'_You.'_

Her eyes shot open and looked at Severus. He held up his hand.

"I do not want to know. It is not necessary."

Hermione looked taken aback.

"Now that you know who it is and what it wants you will start to control it."

Hermione's mouth opened to speak, but once again, Severus cut her off.

"Lucid dreaming Miss Granger. It is all about choices. Where are you in your dreams at first?"

"My room."

Severus nodded.

"And where are you when you see the Shadow?"

"Outside."

Severus' eyes penetrated hers.

"Choices, Miss Granger. Remind yourself that you are dreaming. Once you realize you are indeed dreaming control your actions…make the choice not to go outside. You can do anything when lucid dreaming."

Hermione nodded already feeling nervous about the upcoming night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione lay in her bed when she heard the voices calling her, taunting her to come down. She remained on the bed for a few more moments.

_It is just a dream._

Sighing, she stood up out of bed and looked out the window. The Death Eaters were outside surrounding the Shadow, Voldemort and someone else. In shock, she covered her mouth with her hands. It was Lucius. He stood with his hands bound together in front of him. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell he was refusing to grovel at Lord Voldemort's feet. Bellatrix stood behind him and looked up at Hermione in the window smiling maliciously. Holding out her wand, Bellatrix muttered something that caused Lucius to fall forward onto his knees. His already messy hair fell forward. Bellatrix's cackle traveled up through the window.

The moon slowly came out from behind a cloud as Lord Voldemort circled Lucius saying what Hermione did not know. The moon shone down on Lucius lighting him up like an angel. Then Lord Voldemort stopped in front of Lucius. Lucius' eyes looked up to Voldemort and then up farther to HHH Hermione in the window. She was scared.

_This is just a dream…this is just a dream._

Her hands pressed on the cold pane of the glass as she began to scream.

"No! No!"

Voldemort raised his wand and a blinding green light lifted Lucius off the ground and then dropped his limp form.

Hermione ran from the window.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius couldn't sleep once again. As he made his way down the hall to the drawing room, he noticed Hermione and Ginny's door open. Peaking inside he noticed Hermione's empty bed. A small smile fought to overcome his face. She was up. Once he was outside the drawing room he edged into the shadows so as not to be seen. She wasn't there.

The fire was nothing but glowing embers of a past fire letting him know she had not been there at all. Stepping into the room, he lit the fire. He sat on the sofa staring into the bright dancing flames. How had this girl gotten to him so? He was a Malfoy and Malfoys did not allow little Mudblood girls get to them. Mudblood…the word echoed in his own mind and he felt his heart tearing in different directions. He closed his eyes for a moment. Gods, he couldn't even call her a Mudblood in his mind without feeling horribly guilty and wrong about it. The girl was brilliant and powerful in her own right. That thought made him chuckle. The whole wizarding world in awe over Harry Potter and the power he is supposed to possess, but no one ever stopped to look at hers. Potter would be history if they dueled. This made him laugh slightly aloud. But facts didn't change. She was still his son's age, not that that really mattered in the wizarding world where he could live to be over 150 years old; she was still his student and she was still everything he hated for so many years and should still hate. But Merlin she was smart. Taking a key out of his pocket, he waved his wand. A package appeared in its place.

_Family preservation and survival, Lucius._ _That is why you are here. _

Standing up, he placed the package under the tree and walked to the window he saw Hermione look out of so many times. That's when he noticed the footprints in the snow. Anxiety rose up in him and his heart pounded. Turning from the window, he grabbed his cloak and threw it over himself. Within seconds, he was out the front door and following the odd-looking footsteps in the snow. They lead around to the back of the house. An old oak tree sat in the small back yard, spreading out creating a cover over part of the yard.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the figure laying face down in the snow halfway across the yard. She had no robe on, only her pajamas that didn't offer much for warmth. He ran to her side and turned her over slowly. Her eyes were closed and her lips were blue. Looking her up and down he noticed her fingertips had a bluish tint to them and she had no shoes on—that explained the odd footprints. Waving his wand, he discovered she had a faint pulse. He needed to get her inside and warmed up. Lifting her up into his arms he walked briskly back into the house. Her body was limp in his arms unlike the nights of nightmares when she held on to him for dear life. He found he did not like this one bit. It was disconcerting to see and feel her so limp and seemingly lifeless.

Lucius took her directly to the drawing room where he left the fire going. Gently he laid her on the sofa and looked around. With a flick of his wand, a thick green blanket traveled from his own room landing in his hand. Before he covered her, his eyes did another sweep of her body. She was soaked from the snow. How long had she been out there? She needed to be out of these wet clothes. He couldn't get her dry clothes without alerting half the house. With a deep sigh, he first covered her with the blanket and then pointed his wand at her. Her wet clothes landed with a plop next to the fireplace.

Kneeling next to her, Lucius moved her hair from her face.

"Come on…wake up."

She was still freezing to the touch. He knew there was one more thing left to do to warm her up. He rubbed his head for a moment. There was a war going on inside him. Underneath that thick green blanket was a very naked Hermione Granger…a very _cold_ naked Hermione Granger. His eyes fell on her face and blue lips. He could hear Severus in his mind reminding him of who he was.

"_Since when do you ask permission?"_

He knew what he had to do. Body heat was the last ingredient for warming someone suffering from exposure. As he lifted the covers to climb in next to her he cursed himself for not sleeping in a shirt also.

Her body was freezing next to his.

_This is simply measures anyone would take…this is simply to keep her alive and well…oh Merlin!_

As he wrapped his arms around her to warm her, he couldn't help but to think how perfect she fit in his arms.

_You are simply saving her life._

Lucius was doing fine. He could handle the feel of Hermione's bare back against his bare chest. After all, this was the process for warming someone suffering exposure. He was doing nothing wrong. After a bit, her blood started pumping a bit warmer than before. Enough so that he felt her stir slightly.

Hermione's world had been so dark and cold. She could hear Lucius as if in the distance, muffled by time and space. Then that world began to warm slightly, just enough to offer her a bit of light and the will to move. She felt warm, strong arms wrapped around her body, his heat seeping into her body. As she rolled over to face her savior, she felt his soft silky pajama bottoms brush against her lower body and she felt the soft skin-to-skin contact of their upper bodies.

Lucius sucked in a breath when he felt her moving to face him. Biting his own tongue, literally, he reminded himself why he was laying next to this naked girl. But the feel of her skin brushing gently against his own as she turned and looked at him caused him to bite down even harder.

"M…Mister M…Malfoy…"

The metallic taste of blood in his mouth gave him the will to speak.

"Miss Granger, might I suggest no more naps in the snow?"

She smiled weakly and he felt a foreign fluttery feeling causing him to take in deep breaths. Absently, _to warm her_, he told himself when he realized, he ran his hands up and down the length of her back. He could feel her heart beating in her chest against his own. They were nose to nose only an inch or so from their lips touching.

"Thank you, Lucius."

Her voice was soft and still so weak, though from the cold or the situation he was unsure. He could say nothing at first. He didn't trust his voice. His eyes kept traveling to the lips just waiting for him, still slightly blue. She slowly licked her own lips without thinking about it. He could feel her chest heaving up and down against his own.

"I am your professor…"

Whether he was trying to remind her or himself he was unsure, but it was the only thing that would escape his mouth. Then her voice so soft and weakened…a whispering version of how she normally spoke sounded in his ears.

"Not yet, not until we return to Hogwarts."

Merlin, he wanted to take a kiss, but he knew that if he did right then that would not be the only thing he took. She was still so young…his son's age…she still needed to go out and have her heart broken by someone her own age and that someone was not him. Taking in deep breaths, he closed his eyes to calm himself.

He felt her move slightly. Sinking down lower into the sofa, she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. He felt her body relax completely against his as the darkness of sleep pressed upon her…seducing her into its darkness.

In the shadows by the drawing room door, a dark figure left just as silent as it arrived.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: sorry about the chapter confusion. This is the correct chapter 14. I hope you like it. Oh and the votes are in….I got more votes for my next one to be a combination of a time turner and mirror of erased story. Those who aren't crazy about time turner fics don't worry—I have no intentions of keeping her there forever or keeping her there in a normal fashion (you'll understand when I write it and you read it) and the mirror plays through out the entire thing. Hehehehe….enjoy this chapter. And please review!

**Chapter 14**

_Merry Christmas_

Lucius and Hermione were quite a site the next morning. Lucius woke up in his own bed to see Severus standing in the doorway smirking and shaking his head. The confusion on Lucius' face was evident. The last he remembered was being in the drawing room next to a naked Hermione.

"Draco moved you two in here. Smart boy. I shudder to think what noises would be flying through this house if you remained where you were."

Lucius, still attempting to wake completely rolled his eyes.

"The girl would have died otherwise, Severus. I found her in the snow."

Severus chuckled lightly.

"Yes, but you are in a house surrounded by Gryffindors. They seldom think before reacting."

"Too True, Severus."

Hermione had been asleep during this whispered conversation. She was sprawled out on her stomach under the green blanket. Unfortunately, before Lucius could get up she stirred a bit. Severus arched an eyebrow as he watched Hermione stir slightly and roll over throwing her arm and leg over Lucius. There were not enough blankets to keep her covered when she rolled though. Severus found his eyes wandering down her form. Her entire back was bare and though the blanket remained twisted around her bottom, her legs were still bare. The girl was covered and completely revealed at the same time.

"And _what _are you looking at Severus?"

Lucius' blood was boiling.

"Ah…just noticing the perks to being Miss Granger's white knight"

At that, a groggy Hermione lifted her head. Lucius watched her eyes widen as she realized where she was and what she wasn't wearing.

"Oh Merlin!"

She quickly wrapped the green blanket around her and scooted away as if in defense of a predator. She went too far and before she realized it, she found herself on the floor. Standing up holding the blanket wrapped around her she looked around frantically.

"My…my clothes…"

"Don't worry, Miss Granger. I don't think Lucius was complaining."

After seeing Hermione appalled, flabbergasted, indignant look as her mouth opened and closed, Severus left. The door closed with a loud echoing click. Memories filled Hermione. The snow…the muffled sound of Lucius…warming her…but how she got in his room, she did not know.

Lucius watched and noticed the light of recognition in her eyes as the memories came back.

"Oh," was all she said.

Lucius was sitting up in bed, eyeing her. She stood there holding a blanket wrapped around her as her only cover. The blanket was so long it dragged the ground. She was beautiful in Lucius' opinion, but still a bit pale. His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened again. Turning his head slowly with a raised eyebrow as if to ask 'what now,' he saw his son standing there.

Draco closed the door, as Hermione seemed to try to pull the blanket tighter around her chest.

"Father." He nodded his head to Lucius and then turned to Hermione. He held out a stack of clothes. Hermione just looked at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I would have brought you some clothes sooner, but I thought it best to wait until the Weaslette was out of the room."

Not wanting to wait for Hermione to take them, Draco sat the clothes on the foot of the bed. His eyes traveled back to Hermione standing there. A slight smirk played on his lips as he looked her up and down. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Hermione pulled the blanket tighter. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Draco," he asked with an inflection of a threat buried in his voice.

Draco's head snapped to his father and he looked down as if in shame.

"Sorry, father. Mrs. Weasley says breakfast will be in an hour so if you plan on unwrapping your gifts first to get your arses in there. Her words, not mine."

"Thank you, Draco. You may leave now."

Hermione watched Draco leave without a backwards glance or a comment worthy of him.

"I'll…um…I'm just going to…" Hermione indicated her clothes. Once she had them, she began to walk toward Lucius' side of the bed. A door leading to his bathroom was just a couple feet away. She never made it though. Lucius watched her walking in that blanket, reached out, and grabbed the blanket from behind. Hermione was not expecting that to happen when she walked passed him. He pulled her backward toward him. She stumbled back, having been caught off guard. She felt the back of her legs run into Lucius causing her to begin to fall back.

Lucius grabbed her around the waist and threw her the rest of the way over his legs and back on the bed. Hermione gasped and when she opened her eyes and looked up, she saw the cool silvery eyes of Lucius Malfoy hovering ever so close to her. His hands were still wrapped around her waist holding her in place. He leaned down closer as if to kiss her.

He didn't kiss her though her heart pounded as if he were.

"I saved you once. Let's not place ourselves in another situation that will require my assistance again."

He was so close to her that she could just barely feel his lips moving against her own when he spoke. Lucius closed his eyes willing himself not to kiss the girl.

"I can't," he said and Hermione thought she could hear the breaking of his voice.

"Yes, you can," she whispered against his lips.

"No, I can't," he said with much more force as he stood up off the bed. "You may change in here. I am going to shower before breakfast."

Hermione simply nodded her head not knowing what else to say. Once the bathroom door closed, Hermione hit her own forehead.

"Merlin, Hermione, what were you thinking. That is Lucius bloody Malfoy."

Dressing quickly she was gone before Lucius came out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius wasn't very hungry, so instead of heading to the kitchen where everyone apparently was, he went to the drawing room and sat in a chair reading. Lucius knew when breakfast was over because slowly others began to dwindle in to open gifts. When Hermione showed up in the doorway Lucius looked up. Her color was back and by the looks of it, Mrs. Weasley must have had some pepper up potion stashed somewhere that she gave her. Remus, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Severus and Draco were already in the room. With a "Merry Christmas," Hermione ran across the room. Remus was the first one she came to. Hermione flung herself onto his lap and twisted around to hug him with a personal "Merry Christmas." Draco understood this meant nothing, but his eyes arched and immediately turned to his father when his father's booming voice filled the room.

"Miss Granger!" She jumped right out of Remus' lap landing next to him on the sofa. "_What _exactly are you doing? That _is_ _not _the proper way for a…for a…"

Words failed Lucius Malfoy. Severus' eyebrows arched right along with Draco's in utter fascination. They were well aware of what Lucius was about to say. Hermione sat there wide eyed looking at Lucius. It wasn't an hour ago he was basically kicking her out of his room. Ginny quickly handed Hermione a gift in hopes of curbing an argument that was possibly brewing.

Lucius left the room as they opened their gifts. Hermione thought she had unwrapped all of hers when Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, there is another one here for you."

She handed it to her. Curiosity stole over Hermione. She couldn't recall seeing this gift before. Slowly, she opened the small box. An old key with intertwined serpents carved in the handle sat in the middle with a small card. Lifting the card, she read it aloud upon Ginny's request.

"Teachers open the door, but you must enter by yourself."

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"It's a Chinese Proverb, Ronald."

Draco curiously looked over in the box at the key.

"I suppose it opens a door," Hermione said.

"Yep," Draco said. "It opens the library at Malfoy Manor."

"Did you?"

He shook his head no. That left only one other person. The person she had yet to give her gift to. Standing up, she picked up the gift she had to give and slowly made her way to Lucius' room.

Hermione stood outside Lucius' room with the package in hand. She debated whether to knock and risk him telling her to leave or just walk in. She came to a compromise. She would knock and she would enter whether he wanted her to or not. Lifting her knuckles to the door, she knocked lightly.

In his room, Lucius sat on his bed leaning against the headboard reading. The tentative light knock could only be one person.

"Enter, Miss Granger."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione entered the room closing the door behind her. He watched her expectantly. A slight smirk played at his lips as he watched her stand up straight and throw her head up high as she walked over to him and sat on the bed as if she had every right to. She placed a package in his lap and scooted over closer to him.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she leaned over and hugged him.

Lucius understood that it was meant to be just a friendly hug. But he felt her hands move their way up his chest and around his neck. Swallowing the lump in his throat and taking a deep breath, he hugged her back. When she pulled back her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Open it," she said.

He opened the gift in the same fashion Hermione opened all hers—slowly and carefully as if to save the paper. His eyes fell upon a silver picture frame with a most unexpected picture in it. Hermione saw the slight confusion that flitted across his face.

"Professor Slughorn had house elves running around with cameras that night. I asked if there was one of us."

The pictures was of Lucius and Hermione dancing, before she started to panic and ran off. In the picture, they were facing each other looking in the others' eyes. Hermione's arms were around his neck and his hands were slowly gliding down her arms. This was obviously, after he had placed her arms around his neck. Hermione and Lucius both knew how pictures worked in the wizarding world. The picture was a true picture and seemed to capture wants or desires at that moment just like when Harry was forced into pictures with Lockhart the pictures always showed Harry desperately trying to get away before the actual picture was taken. Therefore Lucius felt the lump forming in his throat again as he watched the picture Hermione and Lucius. When the picture Lucius' hands swept down her arms, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her close and tight. Then in truth of their actual actions that night, Lucius twirled her around the dance floor.

Lucius didn't really know what to say for a moment. His eyes left the picture and looked up at Hermione.

"Why would you give me this?"

She looked down picking at the bed covers. She was nervous.

"I…I…well, I just wanted you to have a picture that reminded you not of the man you used to be or the man you try to be, but of the man you are capable of being."

Lucius looked Hermione in the eyes knowing he needed to stop this and stop it now.

"You are deluded by a silly school girl fantasy."

He watched as Hermione suddenly stopped fiddling with the bed covers. She sat perfectly still before looking down at the picture lying in his lap. As she got off the bed, she reached over and picked up the picture. She stood there looking at it, shaking her head.

"How could I be so blind," she whispered. Turning from the bed she mumbled an apology as she nearly ran out the room, taking the picture with her.

Storming down the hall, Hermione caught a glimpse of Mrs. Weasley stomping out of the drawing room in a huff. Hermione stormed into the room and went straight to her school bag where she shoved the picture in its frame into her bag. Severus watched, knowing what she was shoving in there. Silently he stood to go have a talk with his dear friend. Hermione turned to look at the rest of the occupants.

"What was wrong with you mum, Ron?"

"She's mad at everyone. Charley sent me a couple bottles of Romanian Firewhiskey and mum wanted to confiscate it, but dad told her I was technically an adult, age wise, and I could drink it if I wanted."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus could not believe what he just walked in on in the drawing room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been in bed for a couple hours now and Severus had forgotten about the firewhiskey fiasco earlier that day. The sight in the drawing room reminded him though. Lucius walked in behind him and stopped in his tracks when he saw at least one empty firewhiskey bottle and Hermione Granger sitting around with her own glass of it with her friends. The two men remained silent watching these friends.

Lucius stepped to the side of the doorway, so as not to be under the mistletoe. Severus, was not as quick witted at that moment though and found himself trapped. Hermione looked up, her face was flushed from the alcohol in her system. Her eyes fell on Lucius. His refusal to accept her gift as nothing but schoolgirl fantasy replayed in her mind. Then her eyes fell on the very trapped Severus.

"Hey, Snape is stuck!" Fred yelled out.

Lucius eyes narrowed as he watched Hermione in her pajamas stand up. Her satiny robe was open and fanned out behind her as she ran toward Severus and jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around him. Instinctively, Severus grabbed her and held her there. She looked down at him and kissed him hard enough that it knocked Severus into the door frame.

"BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE!"

Ron was angry and it was written all over his face. Hermione stopped kissing her old potions professor and smiled before looking over at Ron and hopping down on her feet again.

"Its nothing I've never done before."

Ron's mouth opened and closed while everyone else just stared at her. She forgot that no one else knew about her mistletoe experience, but Draco was happy to fill them in. When the room was silent, Severus' eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, since when do you take to such frivolities as this." He indicated the firewhiskey. Lucius had watched the events and his blood was beyond boiling. He could feel a rage shaking him to the core and when she answered Severus' question it sent him over the edge. He didn't even stopped to question why this angered him. It just did.

Hermione looked over at Severus and shrugged her shoulder before answering.

"I'm just being the deluded silly school girl I have been told I am."

Her voice held a mock innocence. Lucius burst forward off the wall and grabbed Hermione by her arm. He began to drag her out of the room, but she protested. Finally, Lucius leaned over and lifted her up over his shoulder. Harry and Ron stood to help their friend, but Severus stopped them.

"Weasley, Potter, don't even think about it."

Harry sat down and looked to Severus with the utmost hate.

"If anything happens to her I will kill you both."

Hermione was kicking and screaming all the way down the hall.

"No! Put me down! Lucius Malfoy!"

He kicked open his bedroom door and then headed into his bathroom. He turned the shower on and as soon as the water started to fall from the showerhead, Lucius plopped Hermione down on her arse in the stream. Hermione gasped as the cold water hit her skin.

"Now, Miss Granger, get your head on as straight as you normally do, clean yourself up, and get your arse out here. I would like a word with a very sober Hermione Granger."

With that, Lucius shut the bathroom door. Hermione still sat at the bottom of the tub in her pajamas and robe. As the water splashed down on her, soaking her, she pulled her legs up to her, wrapping her arms around her legs and let the tears wash away in the flowing water.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine, nope

A/N: okay…chapters are normal now…so chapters 13 and 14 are as they should be. Please enjoy and please oh please review.

**Chapter 15**

_Returning_

Lucius stood in his room looking out his window at the night. He heard the shower cut off and knew Hermione would be stepping out any moment. For a moment, he wondered if he could handle what he was about to do himself, but he knew it was the only way. He had to get through to her before they returned to Hogwarts.

When he heard the bathroom door open, he turned around. She stood in the doorway dripping wet with a small towel wrapped around her. Keeping eye contact with her, he pointed his wand at his bedroom door.

"You won't be able to get through the wards so don't try leaving."

Hermione's eyes shifted to the door. A slightly nervous apprehension stole over Hermione. What did Lucius want to talk to her about? Turning his back to her as he headed back to the window he was looking out of earlier he spoke.

"Take the towel off, Miss Granger, and get yourself in the bed."

Hermione had stepped farther into the room and just stood there shocked at what Lucius just told her to do. She hadn't moved yet when Lucius sighed and said, "Now."

Lucius took a deep breath and cursed his choice of windows. The darkened night made it too easy for Lucius to see Hermione's reflection in the window as she slowly dropped the towel and climbed under the covers.

_Calm Lucius._ _This will only work if you stay in control._

Hermione didn't know why she just did what he told her to do. Maybe it was his tone…the same tone that left no room for negotiations. Her heart was pounding in her chest when Lucius turned around from the window. Hermione was sitting up in the bed holding the sheet up to her. Lucius looked her up and down as if he could see through the sheet.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, did you fear the Lucius Malfoy you ran into in the Department of Mysteries?"

Hermione was not expecting that question. Looking down, as if ashamed by her response, she whispered "yes." Lucius nodded his head.

"And now, Miss Granger? Do you fear me now?"

Hermione sighed as if exasperated by the question. Wrapping the sheet around herself, she stood up out of the bed. She walked up, looked Lucius in the eyes, and said more confidently "no." Lucius grabbed her by her upper arms, forcing her back on the bed, and pinned her arms to the bed above her head. He hovered over her as he leaned down and with as much venom as he could muster he hissed out at her.

"Why not Miss Granger? I am the same man you feared then."

He felt her body underneath his own squirm slightly. He could feel the fear coursing through her veins. She was shaking her head no.

"Yes, Miss Granger, yes. Accept it."

He leaned down further and whispered into her ear.

"And perhaps you should think about the position you have gotten yourself into _now_. _You _are no match for me if I decided to take what I want. Remember that when you are looking at that picture and seeing some fantasy that does not exist."

Abruptly he stood up and swept from the room. Still wrapped up in the blanket, Hermione curled up in a ball and allowed the tears to fall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was sitting in his room reading when Lucius stormed in.

"My shower is not in working order."

Severus indicated the door leading to his bathroom. Before Lucius could get through the bathroom door, Severus' words halted him.

"So, were you scaring little girls again?"

Lucius turned around and looked down his nose at him.

"Someone needed to open her eyes to what I am."

"Really, Lucius?" He held up the picture from Hermione's bag that she tried to give Lucius for Christmas. "Because this picture truly shows something completely different."

Lucius maintained his calm.

"As I said, Severus, someone had to open her eyes to what I am."

Severus nodded and looked down at the picture again. After a moment, he looked back up at Lucius.

"Or did you need to remind yourself of who you were?"

Lucius didn't answer. He sneered and turned into the bathroom. Once the door shut, Severus stood up and left his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not long after Lucius left the room Hermione walked to the bathroom and found her wand. When Severus walked in, he found her wrapped up in the sheet still and sitting in the middle of the bed. She had her wand out casting the same charm over and over again. Tears streamed down her face as one serpent after another shot from her wand, slithered around the room, and then disappeared as if made from smoke. Severus watched this for a moment before entering completely and shutting the door. At first, Severus didn't think she noticed his presence. Then she spoke in a detached voice without looking up at him.

"It won't change. I thought it would change."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Bloody brilliant job, Lucius._

Walking around, he sat in a large cushy chair that sat across from the bed. Leaning his elbows on his knees so that his hair fell forward slightly, he looked pointedly across the room at Hermione and beckoned her over with his finger. Standing up, keeping the sheet around her dragging the ground, she walked up to Severus. Surprisingly, he did not stand up as if to tower over her in order to intimidate her. Instead, he looked up at her tear-streaked face, reached his hands out to her waist, and slowly pulled her down into his lap.

Severus' arms wrapped around her comfortingly and rubbed her back to sooth her more so. With one arm around his neck and one hand resting on his chest she cried.

"Sh…sh…you are an insufferable little chit you know that?"

He felt Hermione laugh against his shoulder.

"So, you tell me."

There in the chair in Lucius' room, Hermione Granger fell asleep being comforted by Severus Snape.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The scene before him stopped him dead in his tracks. He felt his blood boil at the same time he felt like a bucket of ice had just been tossed over his entire body. There is his very own room, where he had left the girl, was Hermione still wrapped in the sheet curled up in the arms of his "friend." The thought that the girl had nothing on but a sheet and was in Severus Snape's lap only angered him more so.

"What are you doing," Lucius hissed most vehemently.

Severus' eyebrow rose up at Lucius' words.

"She is asleep, Lucius," Severus whispered. "Can you not tell she has been crying?"

Severus stood up, lifting the girl and placing her gently on the bed.

"Of course I can tell, _Severus_, but _you _have absolutely _no_ business holding and comforting her in such a way."

Severus looked at his friend. Lucius' nostrils flared he was so angry.

"_You _didn't want that job last I checked, Lucius." He started to walk passed Lucius out the door, but stopped next to his friend and looked at him. "Perhaps, Lucius, you should rethink your position before Miss Granger finds what she sees in you in someone else." Severus shoved the picture he had carried with him into Lucius' hand and walked out the door.

Lucius looked down at the picture. With a defeated sigh, he sat the silver frame on the nightstand and turned to look at Hermione's sleeping form. The moonlight flowed in through the window casting its light on Hermione. Walking over to the window, Lucius drew the curtains cutting off the moonlight. With the room in darkness, he sat in the large chair he found Severus in and watched the girl sleep through the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the morning of their departure to Hogwarts arrived, Hermione had not seen Lucius since that Christmas night and that morning was no different. At breakfast, Severus noticed Hermione glancing at the only empty seat, but he said nothing. He also noticed Ron and Harry watching Hermione and glancing at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

On the train, Hermione was quiet. She either read or stared out the window at the passing landscape.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She looked up, pulled out of her thoughts by Harry's voice. Looking around, she noticed everyone in the compartment looking at her waiting. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a lot on my mind. I feel as if I am going to be so behind even though I had the assignments."

This seemed to satisfy everyone…everyone except Draco.

"Hermione, you are resuming your Head Girl duties so we need to walk the corridor for a bit."

Hermione nodded her head okay and followed the Head Boy out. They walked for a few moments in silence. Finally, Hermione spoke. Something had been eating her up since it happened and she had to know.

"Draco, I expected to hear your mouth about my being in your father's room that day. Why haven't I?"

Draco stopped walking and looked at her.

"I'm not as slow as your Gryffindor friends are." He shrugged and began walking again. "Besides, I am pretty sure father would not stand for it. Look at him and Snape right now."

Hermione stopped walking and grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean 'look at him and Snape?"

"Snape told me what happened on Christmas night in private. We were discussing my father as of late."

Hermione looked at him still trying to figure out how to put that with 'look at him and Snape.'

"So?"

"Well, father returned to his room and found you asleep in Snape's lap—something I would keep to myself if I were you. Let's just say I do not think father has ever been that angry with Snape before."

Draco turned and continued there walk through the corridor. Hermione's mind whirled wondering why Lucius would say one thing to her and then act the complete opposite. It was mind boggling. As they re-entered their compartment Hermione couldn't help but to hope and wish that once she got to Hogwarts and into the swing of classes that all would go back to normal. Somehow she didn't really think it would, but there was always hope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hermione ate her breakfast with a book propped against a pumpkin juice jug. Her concentration was broken when Harry nudged her in the side a little too hard.

"Ouch! Harry!"

She looked at him and noticed him sheepishly point to an owl standing in front of her eating off his plate.

"Oh…sorry Harry."

Grabbing the letter, she read it as a smile grew on her face. From the head table Lucius ate his breakfast watching the girl read the letter he knew to be from Severus. Her smile caused him to grip his utensils so tight his fingers were turning white.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I shall be at the school on Wednesdays and Fridays to continue your training. I will meet you at seven 0'clock in the evenings at Lucius' chambers. I am sorry to say he is still in charge of your training. I will see you then._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione read the letter.

"Lets go," she said to the boys as she stuck the letter in her bag.

Their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Well one out of how many people has lost interest in the story. Can't make everyone happy. Thanks to the wonderful reviewers who actually pay attention to what they are reading to look beyond the surface. Please keep it up! I apologize in advance for the upcoming cliffy and don't worry. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry this one is so short.

**Chapter 16**

_Missing_

Hermione hesitated when she reached out for the door to the DADA classroom. Harry and Ron were in an animated quidditch discussion and did not notice her apprehension. Harry only fleetingly noticed Hermione stopped walking and reached around her to open the door for her. Smiling her thanks to Harry, Hermione stepped into the classroom.

Lucius stood at the head of the class watching down his nose as students filed in. His eyes stopped roaming the room when Hermione walked in. Hermione froze when she saw Lucius looking at her. Her conversation with Draco played in her head and it served only to confuse her more. She noticed a hand waving at her. In the middle of the room sat Draco motioning her next to him. She walked over and took the seat with Harry and Ron in tow sitting on the other side of Hermione.

Lucius sneered as he watched the bloody girl smile at his son when she sat down and begin to get her things out for the class. Lucius spent the first half of the class period lecturing. When he was finished, he told the class to get out their other book titled _The Dark Art_. This particular book held theories in forms of various academic research articles in the Dark Arts.

"Begin reading the first article: _Aesthetics of the Dark Art_. Once you have read it I want no less than one foot of parchment summarizing the article in laymen terms."

As Lucius turned to sit at his desk, he could hear the rustling of papers and books as the class got to work. In true fashion of the tenacious student he heard Hermione to be, she was already writing her summary. As he watched her, he wondered how many times she had already read the article. She was the only one to turn it in before class ended.

"No, Ronald. You should have done the assignment yourself."

By Wednesday at lunch, Hermione was tired of hearing Ron whining to her about not doing his Dark Arts assignment for him.

"Give it up mate," she heard Harry say when she turned back to her reading.

Hermione noticed people around her looking up at the head table and then looking away quickly. A few people looked rather pale as they did. Curiosity getting the best of her, Hermione looked up and saw Severus sitting next to Lucius. Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment of Hermione. She smiled at him and waved. A strange noise next to her caused her to look around. Neville sat there watching the exchange with not very well concealed fear.

"Oh, Neville!"

Harry cleared his throat.

"You know Hermione, when I wrote that letter to you I did not expect you to become best friends with Snape."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Yes, well, being trapped in that house with no one else around kind of forces you to get to know the other occupants."

Harry's eyes shifted from Hermione to Lucius up at the head table, but he said nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione ran through the corridors. It was nearing seven and she did not want to be late. Despite her newfound friendship with Snape she did not want to face his wrath for being tardy. As she slid across the floor in her attempt to stop in time to knock on the door, the door opened. Panting and placing her hand over her chest, catching her breath, she noticed Snape was the one who opened the door. Lucius sat at his desk that gave him a perfect view of the corridor beyond the door.

"Miss Granger, punctual as usual…even if it means breaking numerous school rules in the process."

Severus shut the door behind her. As she stood there, she could feel the tension between Severus and Lucius.

"How are we doing this," Hermione asked desperate to break the silence of the room. Lucius stood up from behind his desk and walked around toward her and Severus.

"Simple, Miss Granger. Severus will cast the Imperius while _I_ observe and watch."

Hermione understood why there had to be two people involved in these training sessions. It would be all too easy for the caster to use such an opportunity to their advantage. It was purely a safety measure for all parties involved. And oh what a trying one it was. The training session seemed to go on and on and on…

"You _must _concentrate!"

"How can I concentrate with you yapping at me the whole time, _Lucius_," Hermione hissed through gritted teath.

Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly.

"That is _Professor Malfoy_."

"Lucius," she whispered.

Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Finally, Severus held his hand up to halt any further argument.

"Alright, that will do for tonight." He looked between the two. "Someone has to walk Miss Granger back to the Heads' dorm…she is not to be alone in the corridors as you know."

Lucius followed Hermione out of his quarters in order to see her to her and Draco's dorm. She walked ahead of him as if she were trying to stay as far away as possible. Hermione was tired of the constant company. If it wasn't Lucius it was someone else. Remus and the rest of the Order had made the stipulations of her returning to Hogwarts clear—she always had someone with her…watching. The only place she got to be alone at was in her bedroom.

Lucius watched Hermione rushing through the corridors. He watched her glance back a few times as if making sure he was still there and he watched as she disappeared behind the portrait leading to the Heads' common room. Turning around he made his slow walk back to his quarters alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had until Friday to complete his foot of parchment for DADA. Reluctantly, he followed Hermione to the library Thursday so he could work on it while she looked up resources for her ancient runes class.

"Bloody hell! Harry, did you read this?"

Harry looked up from his work and nodded his head.

"Is he _trying _to turn us all into Death Eaters like him?"

Ron jumped when Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut. Her glare made Ron look to Harry for help. Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "you are on your own."

"No, Ronald. Professor Malfoy assigned that article in order to warn us."

Ron looked at Hermione like she had gone daft.

"Warn us of what? We already know he is a Death Eater."

Hermione took a deep calming breath.

"To warn us of…well…of the…seductive quality the Dark Arts hold."

Ron sat there flabbergasted. Hermione opened another book and mumbled just loud enough for the boys to be able to make out what she said.

"Besides, he's not exactly a Death Eater anymore."

"Yea?" Ron leaned over the table a bit. "I bet if given the chance he would hand you over to you-know-who." He sat back and looked at Hermione. "He will always be a Death Eater, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione stood and began roughly shoving her books into her bag. As she started to walk away, both boys began to stand to follow. She turned around so fast her hair swirl around behind her.

"Don't you dare follow me."

"Hermione," Harry began. "You know you are not…"

"I don't care Harry. I need time to myself."

Harry nodded his head okay, albeit nervously. Ron however reached out to grab her arm. With the blink of an eye, he was staring at the tip of Hermione's wand.

"Don't. Ronald."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was standing out in the snow by the lake watching the giant squid. His mind was everywhere. A common thread ran through his thoughts though—Hermione. He was still in his thoughts when he felt the ice-cold wet hit his face. Brushing the snow off his cloak, he looked over at the person who threw the show at him.

Hermione stood there with another snowball. When he looked at her, she threw it as hard as she could.

"I hate you."

She threw another one.

"I hate you."

Lucius felt as if someone had just cut off the circulation to his heart. Deciding not to show that emotion, he brushed the snow off again. Hermione was angry. She missed the life before the events that placed her in that house with Lucius and Severus, she missed the life where Voldemort was a mere threat in theory to her, and she missed it when she so obviously hated Lucius. Life was not confusing then.

Lucius said nothing to the girl. She was trying to provoke him. Instead of giving her what she wanted, he stood there quirking an eyebrow as if waiting for her to say something else. With a cry of frustration, she threw a last snowball with everything she had in her, turned, and ran from the lake.

That was the last time Lucius saw Hermione.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Sorry this is short…it just felt like a good place to stop. Please review!

Now, a bit of shameless self-promotion. I have a Severus/Hermione story I was working on called Shadows of Madness. It was started before HBP and I am debating whether to continue it or not...please read it and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 17**

_Bloody Wand_

Unlike Severus Snape, who would sit at the Head table and openly glare at students, Lucius pretended to disregard them—pretended. He still watched the students from the corner of his eye or he would catch notice of every detail as his eyes swept the great hall while turning to respond to conversation happening around him. Despite his lame attempts to not notice or care, his detail-oriented mind always sent him glancing at the Gryffindor table.

Lucius noticed Harry and Ron walk in for dinner. Harry walked a bit ahead ready to dive into his meal. Ron drug his feet behind looking pouty and perturbed at the same time. Immediately Lucius understood, at least partly, the reason for Hermione's sudden snow attack on him and her outburst of hate toward him. He was ready to strangle the little red head for causing that scenario. The sound of Hermione's voice still echoed in his mind.

"_I hate you."_

Turning his attention back to Professor Slughorn's conversation, Lucius noticed the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was not there.

He dismissed it. After all, it would not be the first time the girl skipped a meal after an argument. Look what she did to Lucius in the safe house. Instead of dwelling on her absence, he paid attention to what Slughorn was saying. The nagging feeling in his heart and stomach made it quite difficult.

That night as he lay in bed not only was Lucius haunted the memory of his last encounter with her, but a nagging foreboding feeling engulfed him.

Lucius could no longer ignore the feeling deep in his gut when he watched his seventh year DADA class fill up without a certain know-it-all. His eyes swept the classroom and landed on Harry and Ron. Their heads were together whispering over an old piece of parchment.

Something was wrong.

Throughout the class, he noticed Harry and Ron were more distracted than usual. The anxiety emanated from the boys when Lucius asked the class a question and there was no eager hand in the air. The silence of the class was very trying on Lucius' nerves. No one seemed to notice…no one except his son.

Draco watched his father pacing the front of the class as he lectured—something he rarely did. Typically, he stood there in one spot only moving when necessary looking down his nose at the class. Draco's eyes shifted to the empty seat next to him. Anxiety and guilt warred within Draco. Hermione was not up when he left that morning. He had tried to wake her, but she warded her doors and no amount of pounding on the door seemed to help. He just thought she was exhausted. Now he wasn't so sure.

As everyone began packing up their stuff and exiting the class, Lucius called out to a few students.

"Mr. Potter…Mr. Weasley, I need to speak to you both."

The boys looked anxiously at each other as if Lucius was thwarting some plan they had by asking them to stay. They just stood there as the remaining students filed out of the class. When the door shut behind the last student Lucius looked up at the two boys.

"Why is it Miss Granger did not attend class this morning?"

He saw the flash of anger in Ron's eyes.

"What did you do to her," Ron blurted out.

Harry was the only one that didn't appear angry…only worried. Rolling his eyes at his friend, he looked Lucius up and down for a moment as if sizing him up.

"What Ron is trying to say is that we do not know. We haven't seen her since she got in a right state about something Ron said."

Lucius' head turned toward Ron.

"So I was correct and you are to blame for her outburst."

Ron said nothing and Harry looked at Lucius curiously. After a moment, Lucius dismissed them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius stood in Headmistress McGonagall's office when Severus arrived for the Friday training session with Hermione. He was, of course, unaware of her disappearance. A very irate Ron and Harry stood on one side of the room, itching to go out in search of their friend.

"What do you mean 'she is not on the grounds?"

Severus' lethal glare turned to the two boys he disliked most in the world. His eyes traveled to an old blank folded piece of parchment Harry was putting back in his robe. Everyone seemed to ignore the question as they continued with the conversation that was in progress prior to Severus' entrance in the room.

"Have we established who saw Miss Granger last?"

McGonagall was trying to remain calm and collected as Dumbledore would have, but she just did not have the same confidence he did.

"Yes, Headmistress," Lucius spoke up. "I was the last to see her."

She nodded her head as if acknowledging the fact that she remembered now. Severus was looking at Lucius with ill-disguised curiosity. Something told him it was not a pleasant encounter.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do," McGonagall began. "We know she is no longer on the grounds so first we must look for any evidence to where she was last." She looked over to Lucius. "Where were you when you last saw her?"

"By the lake Headmistress."

She nodded her head again.

"Alright, we will start the search outside. And before you ask, yes, Potter, Weasley you may help with the search."

They spent hours on the grounds of Hogwarts wandering through the snow in search of the slightest sign of Hermione. Severus stayed at Hogwarts that night and the next morning the search continued with Harry and Ron searching the inside of the castle for any sign of their friend.

Lucius didn't want to think what it could mean that Hermione was missing over night…did Voldemort get his hands on her? The thought made him shiver. And if they did find her, what sort of condition would she be in? Meaningful glances between him and Severus told him the same thoughts were running through Severus' mind.

Severus kept his eye on the sky above. Snow was no longer in the air, but a layer still covered the ground. It looked as if the clouds were at war…a storm was brewing. Severus did not relish the thought of being out in the pouring rain, but he knew they probably would. He looked over at his friend. There was a look on Lucius' face that Severus could not remember ever seeing.

As the sun set the clouds rumbled overhead. No one had found a trace of Hermione Granger yet the essence of her presence seemed to linger in the air as if taunting them. Lucius thought he was losing his mind. A year ago he would have laughed at the silly Gryffindor girl getting herself in trouble, but now all he could think of was finding her before something horrible happened to her. The worst part was he feared it already had. He had seen the power Hermione Granger held in her and that alone gave him insight as to why the Dark Lord wanted her. His fear was what would the Dark Lord do to her—she was a stubborn child and he would break her spirit…shatter it until Hermione Granger no longer existed. The thought made Lucius nauseous.

The tension in the clouds grew to a breaking point. With a rumble, that vibrating Lucius' insides the rain broke free of the dark clouds. The rain poured from the sky, hitting what snow was left, melting it and washing it away. Severus was near the Forbidden Forest when the rain broke free. The rain pelted the snow and as it washed away, he saw it.

Lucius' head snapped up when he heard Severus yell out that he found something. Lucius was the first to get there. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he refused to analyze it. He looked down in the snow, where the rain had washed a layer of it away. He felt his pounding heart suddenly stop at the site before him.

Hermione Granger's wand laid in the snow…a red smudge on the handle and a splatter of red along shaft of the wand. Lucius stood there staring at the only piece of Hermione Granger that remained on the grounds…her blood. He watched the rain beating down on the wand washing away all that was left. For the first time Severus saw Lucius' cold demeanor, break…he saw Lucius break. He dropped to his knees in the snow as his memories echoed his own voice in his mind.

_Mudblood_

With a shaky hand, Severus noticed though would never tell Lucius so, Lucius picked up the wand. Lying underneath the wand as if torn from her neck was the snowflake necklace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stumbled through the woods. She was tired. She didn't know what time of day it was anymore. Her hands were magically bound in front of her and she could only be so far from her captor, but it was far enough that she could not longer see her captor or which direction they went. She already tried to run once and thus discovered the bond her captor had placed on them—she went flying through the air into an old oak. Now, her head hurt.

As the rain broke through the crowded treetops, she stumbled over a root. How long had she been gone? She was desperately trying to keep her captor in site to avoid another run in with a tree, but it seemed her captor enjoyed torturing her with the bond…watching her body crash into trees and hearing her cry in pain.

Hermione had never been so scared. A werewolf howled in the distance, startling her and causing her to stumble slightly again. The tears running down her cheeks stung her face deeply…the salty tears mixing with the blood on her cheek was not pleasant. She was so deep into the forbidden forest that she wondered if she would ever see daylight again.

Her heart pounded the deeper they went and the further away her captor traveled. With a cackling laugh, her captor ran forward into a small clearing. It was too far. Hermione felt her body lift and fly through the air toward the clearing. She felt the crash wrack her body as she hit a giant ash right outside the clearing. When her body hit the wet ground, she fell forward. Struggling to lift her self, she looked up finally able to see her captor's face.

Standing in the clearing cackling with laughter, a mad glint in her eye showing a shadow of the genius she once was, was Bellatrix Lestrange.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: not mine. And the song is by Disturbed.

A/N: Please review and please no one panic. This story is not done yet. There are still several chapters to go.

**Chapter 18**

_Down With the Sickness_

Lucius stood up with the appearance of total control. Severus knew better. Little subtleties in his movements were screaming for him to react…to do something. Severus reached over and pulled the wand out of Lucius' hands. Lucius stared down at the blood remaining on his fingers and then to the necklace in the other hand. Without a word, Lucius placed the necklace in his pocket and began walking toward the gates of Hogwarts. Concern was written all over Severus' face when he heard the rapid footsteps of Ron and Harry.

"Where is he going!"

Severus turned a cold glare at the red head and berated him for such an accusatory tone.

As soon as Lucius stepped out of the gates of Hogwarts he apparated to the one place he thought possible for Hermione to be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ground was wet. With her hands still bound at the wrist magically, Hermione struggled up to stand on her feet again. Her body ached, screamed in pain, but she refused to give in.

"Who does the wittle mudbwood think she is?" Bellatrix paced gleefully in front of Hermione. Looking her up and done in pure disgust. Then she stopped and spoke to Hermione in utter hate without an ounce of baby talk. "_You _are _not _my equal. You _will _learn your place is at my feet, mudblood."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione again.

"Crucio!"

For what felt like the hundredth time, Hermione fell to the ground writhing in pain. She did not know how much more she could take. When Bellatrix lifted the curse, she felt nothing but hate running through her veins. This was the woman who was at the Department of Mysteries…this was the woman that was responsible for Sirius' death…this was the woman who robbed Neville of his parents. Despite the hate, she felt totally broken. The woman had taken her from everything and everyone she loved and forced her so deep into the Forbidden Forest that she lost track of time and place. The thought of never seeing those she loved again frightened her and brought a new thought to mind: do what is necessary to survive. That meant giving Bellatrix what she wanted. Slowly, defeated, Hermione lifted herself from being face down on the ground and knelt on her knees before Bellatrix.

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)_

Lucius apparated outside the clearing. The rain had stopped, but the clouds warred ahead foreshadowing the storm still to come. He could hear Bellatrix's maniacal laughter and her taunts.

"Who does the wittle mudbwood think she is?"

Shivers ran up Lucius' spine. He personally never feared Bellatrix Lestrange, but he feared what this meant for Hermione. Moving forward slowly Hermione and Bellatrix came into view and it was the most heart wrenching, horrifying site. Bellatrix stood in the middle of the clearing looking down in absolute victory. A broken, bloodied Hermione knelt down at her feet. Lucius was reminded of himself years ago…so young…too young and kneeling before the Dark Lord…a choice he has had to live with all his life...a choice his own child has had to live with. It was as if he were seeing a strange reflection of himself in Hermione.

_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me_

As Hermione's face fell forward as if in shame and defeat, the moon cast its glow upon her through the treetops. She looked like an angel to Lucius…an angel whose wings had been ripped off and body slammed to the darkened earth. He watched as Hermione's eyes lifted from the ground and looked upon Bellatrix with more hate than Lucius believed her capable. It was there though, he could see the fire dancing in her eyes and for a moment thought how smart it was of Bellatrix to leave Hermione's wand behind.

As Hermione knelt before Bellatrix she felt utter hate for herself and shame at what she was doing. She hated the woman that stood over her. This woman was the reason Harry lost Sirius…she was the reason Neville lost his parents…she was the reason Hermione's last moment with Ron and Harry were in argument with Ron…and she was the reason her last words to Lucius were 'I hate you.' Merlin, how she hated this woman with every fiber. Lifting her eyes up to look at the foul Death Eater, Hermione felt every ounce of love and compassion she had twist and churn into the hatred she held for this woman.

I _can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me_

Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione. Pulling her hand back, she slapped Hermione across the face as hard as she could, sending her to the ground. That was when Lucius stepped out of the clearing.

"Is that really necessary, Bella?"

Horror flickered in Hermione's eyes and the ultimate pleasure appeared in Bellatrix as she turned around to look behind her.

"Well, Lucius, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came running for the mudblood."

Lucius stepped closer and looked down at Hermione in disgust.

"I do not know what you mean, Bella."

Looking down at Hermione for any sign that she was alright, Lucius didn't notice Bellatrix slowly moving behind Lucius.

"Of course you do, Lucius," She said too calmly.

Before Lucius could turn around and look at Bellatrix to respond, he found his wand flying from his hand. In one swift movement, Lucius was disarmed and flying through the air into an old tree. As he flew through the air, he cursed himself. This was exactly the reason he could not give in to his uncharacteristic feeling for the muggle-born witch. It made him weak and vulnerable.

As his body hit the tree, Hermione tried to get up and rush for him. She had to make sure he was okay. She had to. She did not get very far. After three painfully quick strides, Bellatrix cut her off and slapped her back to the ground. Once she hit the ground, Bellatrix pointed her wand at her and once again yelled crucio. The overwhelming pain left Hermione on the ground even after the curse was lifted.

Bellatrix turned to Lucius.

"You are a traitor to the Dark Lord, Lucius!" She was pointing her wand at Lucius. "You betrayed the Dark Lord to follow those imbeciles! Was _she _your prize Lucius?"

Hermione lay on the ground listening. The hate boiled inside her and around her. She had never felt that much hate in her life. Bellatrix looked Lucius over as he lay slumped on the ground looking from Hermione to Bellatrix hoping to keep the attention off Hermione.

"No," Bellatrix said. "She is still a Mudblood to you isn't she? Yes, a filthy disgusting Mudblood. The Dark Lord is expecting her soon."

The hate pulsed in Hermione's veins. Lucius took another glance at her and saw the fire growing in her eyes. Her eyes scanned the ground and found the last thing she expected. Lucius' wand was right in front of her. Her eyes traveled from the wand up to Lucius to Bellatrix and back to the wand. Could she use it? It was not her wand so it was a questionable risk.

Bellatrix stopped talking for a moment to survey Lucius again. Her head tilted to the side a bit.

"You came here knowing you would die, didn't you Lucius?"

Lucius said nothing. His eyes shifted to Hermione for a moment. Bellatrix's mouth broke out in a disgusting smile.

"You did! Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, running to his death to save the infamous Mudblood Granger." Her laugh echoed in the clearing. "I shall make it easy for you, Lucius."

Bellatrix raised her wand. The hate in Hermione was boiling over. She hated this woman for everything she had ever done and ever would do. She was worse than Voldemort in some ways. When Bellatrix said those final words and pointed her wand at Lucius, Hermione felt the monster rise up inside her and devour every ounce of love she still possessed.

"Avada…"

"NO!"

Hermione jumped to her feet so quickly and effortlessly that no one could have guessed the number of times she had been tortured in that night. The wind circled in the clearing pushing Hermione's hair out of her face and fanned it out behind her. The hate swirled in her eyes with such intensity that Lucius was transfixed on what he was seeing. Lucius' wand was in her hand and with an amazing amount of confidence, she pointed it at Bellatrix's chest.

_seems_ _you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

In the silence of the clearing, a green light shot out of the wand Hermione yielded. Overhead, the war among the clouds ceased and the rain broke free of its confinement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay silently in his four-poster waiting for the familiar sounds of Ron sound asleep. He didn't trust Severus and he sure didn't trust Lucius, who seemed to have disappeared. He already knew that Headmistress McGonagall had informed Remus and several Order members were arriving as he lay there in wait.

As the sounds of Ron's snoring reached his ears, Harry made up his mind. They would not go looking for Hermione without him. She was one of his best friends and there was no way he would just wait. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and map, he tiptoed out of his room and Gryffindor tower.

Everyone looked up when Harry burst into the Headmistress' office. Severus sneered at him as if he were watching James instead of James' son. Everyone else looked curious, except McGonagall. Her look purely read "what now." Harry spoke fast hoping to crush any idea they had of interrupting or denying him.

"I waited until Ron was asleep. I am coming with you to find Hermione."

Remus smiled at Harry.

"Harry, there is no need. Severus has a pretty good idea as to where she is at."

Harry's eyes narrowed at his old Potion Professor. With a sneer of his own, he spoke to Remus.

"All the more reason for me to come along."

McGonagall's face turned stern. Pointing a finger at him she spoke making it clear that she meant business.

"You will stay _out of the way_, Potter. We do not know how many could possibly be there. Is that clear?"

Harry, thankful she was not sending him back to bed, nodded his understanding and followed everyone outside the gates of Hogwarts. Before they could apparate, Draco stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm coming too."

"You most certainly will not," McGonagall said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"My father is missing and I know he went after her."

"What?" McGonagall seemed rather taken aback by that comment.

"I will keep a watch over the boy," Severus offered.

With a short nod from McGonagall they all apparated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the rain poured down upon the scene, as if washing away all the hate, Hermione stood there empty and staring at the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Had she killed her? The realization began to penetrate Hermione as Lucius walked up to her. He said nothing, recognizing what innocence the girl just lost. Reaching out, he gently removed his serpent-handled wand from her.

Hermione dropped to her knees. With her arms wrapped around her middle, she leaned over as if in pain. For a moment Lucius thought she was hurt more than what Bellatrix had done to her. He quickly realized that wasn't it, when he heard the heart wrenching sob escape her.

All the hate Hermione felt seemed to pour from her in those last seconds of Bellatrix's life. It left her hollow and empty as reality crashed upon her.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…"

Hermione looked up into Lucius' eyes. He could see her tears mingling with the rain pouring down her face. Her eyes never looked quite so innocent again…he knew that…he understood that. There would always be something shadowing that innocence she held…tainting it…tormenting her.

"What have I done," she barely whispered.

Lucius saw the fresh wave of tears spilling from her eyes. He watched them glide down her face and into several cuts. As the tears flowed into one large cut Lucius couldn't help but to think how it should sting and how strong Hermione truly was. She looked so broken to him though. Dropping to his knees, he reached out to Hermione. He pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced her. The tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheek.

The Order, Harry, and Draco were not expecting the scene they apparated into. They all apparated straight into the clearing. The rain was drenching what lay in front of them. In the middle of the clearing lay the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Everyone's eyes looked across the clearing to the edge. The sight caught everyone off guard, leaving them in shock. There, kneeling on the ground was Lucius Malfoy with his arms wrapped around Hermione Granger rocking her back and forth soothing her. Hermione gripped him with her life and cried uncontrollably tearing at anyone's heart who heard it. The rain poured down upon them as if it were trying to wash away the memory.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: Wow! The responses from the last chapter was well….amazing! Keep up the reviewing guys! Sorry this took longer to get out. My youngest had a friend spend the night for her birthday and well….that was an experience. And then my other daughter was home with a cold. So basically, family matters called. But here it is! Please review!

**Chapter 19**

_Shadow of Life_

_What time the mighty moon was gathering light  
Love paced the thymy plots of Paradise,  
And all about him roll'd his lustrous eyes;  
When, turning round a cassia, full in view,  
Death, walking all alone beneath a yew,  
And talking to himself, first met his sight.  
'You must begone,' said Death, 'these walks are mine.'  
Love wept and spread his sheeny vans for flight;  
Yet ere he parted said, 'This hour is thine:  
Thou art the shadow of life, and as the tree  
Stands in the sun and shadows all beneath,  
So in the light of great eternity  
Life eminent creates the shade of death.  
The shadow passeth when the tree shall fall,  
But I shall reign for ever over all.'_

_--Lord Alfred Tennyson_

Hermione's cries echoed in the small clearing. Even the sound of the rain could not drown it out. Slowly, Remus made his way over to Hermione and Lucius. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Remus tried to urge her up.

"NO! NO!"

She held on to Lucius tighter. Remus quickly backed away unsure as to what to do. Harry was unsure as to what to feel. He felt anger at seeing his best friend in the arms of Lucius Malfoy, but relief that he was offering comfort. It was a sight Ron would not be able to handle he knew. Deciding he did not really like seeing Hermione in Lucius' arms and knowing something horrible had happened in this clearing, Harry stepped forward to go to her. Draco saw him move and immediately grabbed his arm to prevent him further movement forward.

"No. Leave them be, Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed at Draco. Anger rising in his chest he hissed back to Draco.

"Hermione is _my _best friend Draco. She needs _me_."

Draco shook his head no.

"Only my father can give her what she needs right now."

Harry's mouth flapped open and then closed.

"Who was the last life you took, Potter?" Draco waited for Harry to respond, but Harry didn't. Instead, he glanced over at McGonagall pointing her wand at Bellatrix's body and it disappearing. When he looked back at Draco, his eyes looked down as if in shame for not realizing. "That's what I thought. Let father handle this one."

As Draco stood there watching his father with Hermione in the rain he saw Hermione in a whole new light. It wasn't even a year ago when Draco was given his task of killing Dumbledore. When it came down to it, Draco just couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him. Yet, here was Granger killing a very loyal, very powerful Death Eater. Why? As he watched his father sooth the girl, something he only did for Draco as a small child in private, Draco decided he already knew why.

Severus stepped over to the couple. Like Draco, he could figure out generally what had happened. Severus was smart enough to realize that Hermione was not going to let go of Lucius.

"Lucius, we need to get you both back to the castle. Are you able to get her to walk?"

Lucius looked up at Severus. Severus shifted. He was quite uncomfortable seeing Lucius on the ground and the emotion filling his eyes. It felt wrong to be there. Lucius felt her arms tighten slightly.

"I will carry her."

Everyone watched Lucius Malfoy slowly stand keeping Hermione Granger protectively in his arms. Hermione felt his chest rumble as he spoke and it comforted her. She felt safe again. When he stood, he noticed how still she had become. He looked down at her in alarm.

"Did Bellatrix use the cruciatus on the girl?"

McGonagall registered Lucius' concern and rushed to look at the girl. When Lucius responded with "yes," McGonagall couldn't help but to feel a bit panicked. Who knew how many times Hermione had been inflicted with the curse.

"We must get her straight to Madam Pomfrey."

With a curt nod, Lucius apparated with Hermione Granger in his arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron ate quickly while his eyes searched the Great Hall. Harry was not in his bed that morning. The whole school was buzzing about Hermione Granger's possible abduction and the fact that Lucius Malfoy went missing the next day. Rumors circled, helped by Ron that Lucius was up to his old tricks and was behind her disappearance. At breakfast, the Great Hall was buzzing not only about their disappearances now, but the empty seats at the Head table, the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table. It was well known that Severus was staying at the castle until Hermione was found, but he was not at the table. Also missing was the Headmistress, Harry Potter was not sitting next to Ron and the Slytherin table was missing one Draco Malfoy.

Finally, throngs of students began leaving the Great Hall to go to their first class of the day. Ron was becoming very irate with not knowing where his best friends were and being asked where they were. He followed his sister out the door.

Ginny exited the Great Hall feeling and looking thoroughly harassed. Taking a deep frustrated sigh, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned around to face her brother.

"I _said _I do not know where Harry or Draco went, Ron!"

Ron looked utterly defeated as his sister turned away from him. She turned to head out the front door of the castle when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks along with everyone else in the corridor. The overwhelming silence in the corridor and the stunned look on his sister's face made Ron look toward the front doors. He felt his body go numb before the anger began to course through his veins. Everyone else was shocked into silence. Everyone knew Lucius was a Death Eater, everyone knew he hated anyone like Hermione and especially Hermione, so the sight before them caused everyone to hold their breath it would seem…to watch and memorize this moment. It was a scene that would travel for years to come. It was a scene legends were borne from.

McGonagall walked briskly through the corridor shooing people aside. Behind her was Remus Lupin. Behind Remus walked Lucius Malfoy with an unconscious and bloody Hermione Granger in his arms. Just barely behind Lucius on either side were Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. A few gasps echoed in the corridor and a sudden flash caused Lucius to turn an evil glare toward Colin Creevey along with Severus and Draco. Colin quickly dove behind a Slytherin girl who proceeded to shove him away.

Harry was the last to walk in with his hands in his pockets. Ron walked up to Harry and Harry could see the anger in his friend's eyes.

"What did he do to her?"

"Nothing."

Harry was rather subdued. Ginny's forehead crinkled in worry when Harry spoke.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Did you notice she was unconscious?"

Harry was not in the mood for Ron's temper or accusations right then.

"Yes, Ron. I noticed thanks. It still was not Malfoy." He paused for a moment looking down and sighing deeply he looked back up at Ron. "It was Bellatrix."

A whimper sounded from off to the side and Harry knew it was Neville.

"Bellatrix," Ron asked. "Well, what did they do to her when they got there?"

Harry licked his lips before answering. Ginny noticed the nervousness in this act, but remained silent.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was dead when we arrived."

Like a wave, the whispers of the students traveled through the corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She will sleep for about a week. There was extensive damage due to the cruciatus curse. I shudder to think what would have happened if Miss Granger had to suffer one more dose of that curse."

Everyone in the hospital wing was silent. The implications of Madame Pomfrey's statement hung in the air.

"Will she be alright," ask McGonagall.

"Yes," answered Madame Pomfrey. "Mainly she needs rest for her body to regain its strength."

Madame Pomfrey looked pointedly around the bed at everyone. Nodding sheepishly, Remus bid his farewell and left followed by Draco and McGonagall. Lucius simply stood there watching Hermione. Severus patted him on the back.

"I'll be staying in my old quarters if you need me."

Severus exited the room.

"Professor Malfoy, I distinctly remember saying the girl needs her rest."

Lucius slowly looked at the medi-witch.

"And it appears she is resting," Lucius snarled.

As Madame Pomfrey walked off, he could have sworn he heard her mumbling to herself something about some students never changing. Once the medi-witch disappeared into her own quarters for the night, Lucius pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed.

Lucius sat in the dark watching Hermione's still form. The moonlight shinning in to the hospital wing lit up her face. The luminosity of her face seemed to heighten the innocence of the Gryffindor. The shadow was there though. He couldn't help but to realize it. When Hermione Granger finally woke up she would not be the same…she would never be the same. Slowly the vision of Hermione faded as the darkness of sleep engulfed him.

When Lucius was not teaching a class he was in the hospital wing despite Madame Pomfrey's contestations. Things just were not the same without Hermione Granger. Class seemed a bit off without her hand in the air or her voice precisely explaining every detail of an answer. It was as if there was a large gaping hole in each class. Lucius stuck to short lectures without questions and class work. Most students didn't notice any change in Lucius' way of teaching, but Harry, Ron, Draco, and even Ginny noticed.

Ron took the change to mean Lucius' guilt for hurting Hermione was devouring him and the prospect of her waking soon worrying him. Harry didn't think that was it. As he sat in class trying to concentrate on the work he was set to do, he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander up to Lucius sitting at his desk. No, Ron's idea was not right, but then _something_ was not right and hadn't been since they were stuck in that house together. The scene he and the others apparated into in the clearing kept flashing in his head. That was not two enemies in that clearing that was something else and he needed Ron to see what he had. There was only one way.

That evening in the seventh year, boys' dorm Harry sat a pensive on the table between his and Ron's beds. Ron looked at he swirling shimmer and back to Harry.

"I want you to see this, Ron. It's what happened from the time we apparated into the clearing to the time we disapparated."

Ron nodded okay and dove in. Harry waited on his bed hoping it would go well. He didn't go with Ron. This was something Ron needed to view for himself and process on his own. After a bit Ron came out of the pensieve and slowly sat on his bed. He covered his pale face with his hands and sighed. With his elbows still on his knees he looked up at Harry.

"Blimey, Harry! Hermione actually loves that Death Eater."

Harry sighed as he nodded his head. Well, it sort of worked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius felt Severus' hand on his shoulder.

"She could wake up any moment, Severus."

"I'll sit with her. You have a class to teach."

Lucius didn't move. He remained in his seat watching her face. After a moment he spoke.

"You didn't see it all, Severus. She will never be the same Hermione Granger you remember."

Severus decided to just go ahead and ask what came to mind to ask Lucius. The worst Lucius could do was hex him for even thinking such a thing.

"And do you love her any less for it?"

Lucius stood up and looked at Severus over his shoulder.

"I never said I loved the girl."

Taking a step closer to Hermione's bed, Lucius opened her limp hand and placed the snowflake necklace in it. Severus watched him and when Lucius turned around Severus just shook his head.

"No, you didn't, Lucius. Your actions speak much louder than your words."

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Severus, please. I am really not in the mood for any of your Dumbldorian philosophy."

Severus held up his hands as if giving up.

"I apologize, Lucius. Do you remember the first life you ever took?"

Lucius nodded his head.

"Of course. You never forget."

Severus nodded.

"And nor will Miss Granger. You are correct. When she awakes, she will be different. There will always be a shadow hovering over her surface…you and I know what that is like, Lucius. Together I think we could help pull her through this. Besides, I doubt her insufferable friends will allow her to wallow for too long."

"Severus, I don't think _I _will be the same. You do not know what it was like to see Hermione Granger actually kill someone and the look on her face when she asked me what she had done." Lucius was silent for a moment. "That look is what haunts me at night." With a deep sigh as if trying to collect himself from having exposed so much to a friend, he nodded and swept from the room to teach a class.

Once Lucius was out of the hospital wing, Severus sat in the seat he previously occupied. Hermione was lying on her side still clutching the necklace Lucius placed in her hand. Her eyes were open and tears were slowly gliding onto her pillow. Severus simply looked at her.

"You heard everything?"

She nodded her head very slowly. He could tell she was still rather weak.

"Miss Granger, you must understand. We are born into life dying a little each day. Death is inevitable."

When Hermione spoke, it was with a small weak voice that was just a whisper.

"That does not give me the right to take someone's life. And look at what my actions have done to Lucius."

Hermione grew quiet as she laid there slowly curling up as if to protect herself from some outer force.

"Everything is changing."

Severus nodded.

"Miss Granger, everything always changes. Besides death, there are few constants in life."

Hermione sniffled as she opened up her hand to look at the necklace. The memory of Lucius dropping to his knees and holding her in the rain poured over her. Slowly closing her hand over the necklace again and cradling it to her chest, she closed her eyes with one last whispered statement.

"No, there is one other constant."


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine…nope.

A/N: Please oh please review! I do warn you, this chapter is a bit dark, but what do you expect with what has happened! Lol. Please review. There are still plenty of surprises coming!

**Chapter 20**

_The Dark Corridor_

The first time Lucius noticed her eyes was outside the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey released the girl from her care with the promise that she would stop by before dinner for the next three days for her to check Hermione's progress. Naturally, Harry and Ron arrived to escort her to the common room. As they stepped out into the corridor Harry and Ron were actively talking and joking around hoping to rope Hermione into the conversation. She remained silent.

As they turned to travel down the corridor, they noticed Lucius Malfoy standing there and stopped walking. Ron glared at Malfoy hating him more than ever. Harry scrutinized his every movement hoping for some sign that he was mistaken. Lucius' eyes locked on Hermione's and he noticed it…her eyes did not hold their usual fire…they were nothing more than empty orbs offering nothing more than a shadow of the pre-exiting fire they held. Lucius' eyes shifted between the boys. He couldn't very well say he was heading to the hospital wing to see that she was truly alright.

"Miss Granger, do not forget you have a training session tomorrow evening."

She nodded her head.

"Yes, sir."

Her voice was small and weak just as Severus had warned him it would be, but it didn't prepare him for it. The boys protectively took an arm each and led her passed Malfoy. He watched her disappear down the corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat silently by the fire. There seemed to be a whole world going on around her filled with happy cheerful voices and laughter. It was too much. As she sat there not uttering a word images would flash through her mind…reminding her. She felt so numb as she looked around at the laughter that surrounded her, but didn't seem to touch her in any way. She spoke to no one. She responded to any welcome backs she received with a small smile and nod. She didn't want to be surrounded by all these people even if they were busy in their own conversations and activities. A flash caught her attention and she looked up at Colin. She said nothing and her face held nothing but a blank empty dead stare before turning back to the fire.

Only a moment later she quietly stood up, unnoticed, and headed for the portrait hole. As she stepped out the Fat Lady spoke.

"Miss Granger, I am under strict orders to not allow you to leave without an escort."

She sighed, not having the energy to argue. The Fat Lady whispered something to her friend Violet. In a flash, Violet was gone and back again. The Fat Lady smiled slightly.

"Go back inside the Common room. An escort will be here shortly to collect you."

Nodding slightly, she walked back into the portrait hole and back to her seat in the shadows by the fire. She sat in her own silence and waited. She barely noticed the sudden silence of the common room. Slowly she turned her head to see Lucius standing just inside the portrait hole. The depth of the emptiness in her eyes was startling to Lucius.

"Miss Granger, are you ready?"

Nodding she stood up and followed Lucius out of the Gryffindor common room. The entire house watched her leave. Harry and Ron stood there and once she was gone, they looked at each other. Harry could still see the anger in Ron's eyes.

"I don't care what we agreed on, Harry. We need to talk to her about this Malfoy thing as soon as possible."

Harry looked toward the portrait hole and nodded his head in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had looked so out of place in the common room. There was so much laughter and play occurring in that room that no one seemed to notice the girl doing her best to hide in the shadows of the life around her.

She didn't speak in the corridor. Lucius watched her walking next to him in complete silence. She didn't walk with her usual confidence. Instead, she walked with her arms wrapped around her own middle as if trying to hold and comfort herself. Lucius wanted to say something anything to help her, but he knew better. Nothing he could say could make this all better, nothing could make it go away. For the first time in longer than Lucius could remember, he felt helpless.

At the portrait hole to the head's common room, Lucius stepped up behind her and said the password for her. She silently walked into the room followed by Lucius.

"Father," Draco said as he stood up from his work.

"Draco."

They both stood there and watched Hermione walk over to the sofa and curl up in the corner of it. Her face remained emotionless. Draco watched his father stand there for a moment just watching Hermione before he bid his goodbyes and left the common room.

Once he was gone, Draco sat on the sofa.

"Hermione, we are in charge of the Valentines Day ball." He shrugged. "Something Dumbledore had planned all along so McGonagall is going along with it. We need a theme beyond Valentines Day I guess."

Draco was hoping that if he spoke to her like nothing was wrong she would respond. It bothered him not seeing the Granger he knew. Slowly sitting up she looked at Draco and he too noticed her eyes. He watched her look at the papers on the table and she asked in such a frail voice "have you come up with any ideas?"

Draco shook his head.

"Ginny tried to help, but we didn't come up with anything any good."

She nodded and then stared back at the portrait hole as if she expected Lucius still to be standing there.

"Famous Couples," she whispered.

Draco's face lit up. They worked on the details for the next thirty minutes and then Hermione quietly went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone thought with Hermione back in classes things would return to normal. They were wrong. She remained silent in each class, never raising her hand, and barely taking notes. As the day progressed, each professor began to worry a bit more with her silence. She just sat there. Her face didn't even hold its usual excitement toward learning. She seemed like an empty shell sitting in a class, just going through the motions.

Lucius came across the trio in a corridor a bit before dinner. Ron appeared very irate, while Harry didn't look happy but rather disturbed.

"How can you love him! I saw it Hermione! He hates you! He always will!" Ron was pacing back and forth in front of Hermione. "Come to your senses!"

Lucius was grower angrier by the minute watching Ron rant at the girl. What threw Lucius and Harry off was that Hermione didn't have her usual reaction to Ron's angry rants and accusations. Usually she would stand as tall as she could, jutting her chin out, and with a quick wit she would stop Ron mid rant. She wasn't doing that though. There was no anger flashing in her eyes. In fact, her eyes barely followed Ron back and forth, as she stood still waiting for him to finish. When he finally ended his tirade, she looked at Ron without one ounce of emotion on her face. In the same quiet, passionless voice she said, "Are you finished?"

Harry scrutinized her a bit. Something was not right, this was not the Hermione he knew. Ron seemed flabbergasted at her statement.

"Is that _all _you have to say? Hermione…"

Lucius had had enough. He stepped out of the shadows and glared at the redheaded imbecile.

"_That _is enough Mister Weasley." He held his hand out for Hermione and she confusingly took it. As Lucius led Hermione over to his side, he looked back as Ron. "Detention…after dinner every day this weekend with Filch." He dropped her hand once she was out from between the two boys and sneered at Ron. "You truly are a disgrace to the name of wizard." His head turned to Harry. "Do you have something to add so you can join your friend in detention?" Harry remained silent. "Miss Granger is to see Madame Pomfrey right now."

Lucius eyed the boys menacingly so that they walked off, first glancing at Hermione. Once they were gone, he led her to Madame Pomfrey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you need to talk about anything, I am always here."

Madame Pomfrey gently patted the girl on the shoulder. Hermione nodded her thanks and slowly slid off the bed. Lucius stood off in the corner watching and waiting.

"I'll escort you to the Great Hall. I am sure dinner has begun."

He held the door open, and Hermione smiled briefly at him as she walked out the door. The trek to the Great Hall was done in silence. Hermione said nothing and neither did Lucius. He would glance at her on occasion, but said nothing. He did not try to fake a conversation as if she would join in or try to force her to talk to him. Lucius was just there…there in every sense of the word…he was like her anchor, her rock…powerful and solid—there if she needed to save herself from drowning.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she paused, just inside the door. Looking over her shoulder at Lucius, she smiled slightly. Looking back down at the ground in front of her, she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

She tried to eat, but instead only moved the food around on her plate. Lucius and Severus sat at the Head Table together, noticing this. The whole world was going on around her. It was as if she had placed herself in this bubble separating herself from those around her. Finally, she placed the fork on her plate and stood from the table. Ron refused to look at her, but Harry looked up when she stood. He looked curiously at her and she simply smiled at him as if saying, "No, it's alright." He smiled back, but once her back was turned his smile faded and his eyes wandered to the Head table where Lucius was watching her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was time for her training session. She left the Head's common room without a word to Draco. He watched her walk out knowing where she was going. Slowly and silently, she traveled the corridors alone, finally. As she walked, she let her hand slide against the stone wall that did not possess any portraits. Despite the many times she had traveled this corridor, it felt foreign now. Or maybe she was the foreign essence in the corridor now. As she walked, she could feel the air constricting around her as if the very walls of the castle were trying to cast her out.

Finally, she reached the door to Lucius' chambers. Severus and Lucius would both be waiting in that room. Briefly, she thought of talking to them about what was going through her mind. After all, they would be the ones to understand. Lucius barely heard the knock on the door and stood to answer it. He opened the door to Hermione, permitting her inside.

She walked in with a barely visible smile to each of the men. Severus eyed her up and down for a moment, scrutinizing her very presence in the room. Instinctively, she took a few steps back toward Lucius as if she were trying to hide in his shadow. Severus' eyes shifted to Lucius and his eyebrow rose up as if to say, "see, I told you." Severus cleared his throat and stood up.

"We are going to continue working on throwing off the imperius."

Hermione nodded. Slowly, she came out from behind Lucius and readied herself. It didn't go well. Severus noticed the change in Hermione through her work also. In the past, she would insist on trying over and over again until she accomplished it at least once. Now, there wasn't that excitement, determination, and urgency to succeed. There was only an intense desire to give up.

Hermione could sense Severus' frustration. When once again she fell all too easily under the imperius curse, Severus took the curse off and threw his wand cursing. Hermione cringed slightly and stepped back again. Lucius noticed her cringe and remembered in the corridor how she lacked any reaction to Ron's rants. He realized she felt safer with them, safer to show how she really felt. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to look at Hermione.

"Since when do you give up! I am not wasting my time on someone who will not put forth any effort…"

Hermione stepped out behind Lucius.

"Why am I the one not allowed to give up? Why?"

Her hands were clinched into fists at her side as she yelled at Severus. He realized as she ran out of the room that she was right. Everyone expected everything to go back to normal once Hermione returned. No one stopped to think that she was more than books and in realizing how this experience would change her no one stopped to think what that really meant. Hermione was expected to be the bookworm, to be the know-it-all, to approach any obstacle with a vengeance. Of course, even that aspect of her would be affected by the recent course of events.

"I'll go get her," Lucius said as he walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione ran from Lucius' chambers, she didn't pay attention to where she was running—she just ran. She could feel the walls and the castle itself rejecting her. Images flashed through her mind. The trees rushing passed as she flied through the air, kneeling before Bellatrix, Lucius being tortured by Bellatrix, Lucius' wand, Bellatrix's still body. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran. The air and walls seemed to close in around her and she saw a shadow behind her in the corridor. J

Her dreams flashed through her memory. Desperately she tried to tell herself that the Shadow was something she created in her mind, not real. It didn't stop the panic she felt as she ran. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, tears she had not shed since she woke up in the hospital wing.

The corridor was dark. She turned toward a corner and leaned against the wall. Slowly, she slid down the wall and drew her knees up to her and just let the tears fall.

When Lucius found her in the corner of the dark corridor, Hermione was curled up in a fetal position on her side and crying uncontrollably. Lucius walked up to her slowly, cautiously.

"Hermione?"

Her teary eyes, no longer as empty and dead, was flooded with built up and pent up emotion.

"I killed her! I took a life! How could I do that? How?"

Lucius moved closer to her and sat down by her head. Gently nudging her head up, he patted his lap. Stilled curled up on the floor, she moved her head into his lap. She felt one arm drape over her pulling her closer to him. With the other hand, he smoothed her hair back. He knew what she needed.

"She would have killed you and me, Hermione."

She curled up tighter and he held her tighter as she cried harder.

"Let it go Hermione. It's alright, no one will hear. Just let it go."

And right there in the dark corridor Lucius Malfoy sat on the dirty ground holding Hermione Granger as she released every ounce of anguish she had been holding inside allowing to grow and fester. As she screamed and cried out "what have I done", Lucius felt the horror he felt when she first looked in his eyes after killing Bellatrix. He could feel her torment rolling off her with each anguish-filled cry and held her tighter as if keeping her from falling completely apart.

In the shadows of a darkened doorway, Harry Potter stood watching the scene before him.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not mine…none of it…not even (sniff ) Lucius or (sniff) Severus.

A/N: please oh please review. You are all so wonderful. The next chapter is the ball and surprise that Lucius has planned….hehehehehehehe

**Chapter 21**

_Valentine's Day_

Hermione took a couple deep breaths to prevent herself from hyperventilating as she slowly sat up.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Lucius remained sitting and looked at her. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and then gently wiped away a tear. Lucius froze, just looking at her. Her eyes were still swimming in her tears. He wanted to kiss her. Slowly, Lucius took a deep calming breath.

"Severus is awaiting our return."

Hermione nodded her head.

Harry watched as Lucius stood up and then held his hand out for Hermione. She took it with a small, shy smile at the man and followed him down the dark corridor passing Harry.

Severus looked up when Hermione walked back in to Lucius' chambers with Lucius. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked down at her feet as if ashamed by her behavior.

"I am sorry for running out Professor."

Severus stood.

"Apologies are not necessary, Miss Granger."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked into the common room and looked around. He spotted Ron sitting near the fire trying to finish some homework. Ginny sat near him reading a book. She looked up when Harry stepped into the common room. The fire from the fireplace seemed to cause her already red hair to glow. She looked up and smiled. His own heart seemed to flutter for a moment and then plummet.

It had been about a year ago that he finally just gave in to his feelings for the youngest Weasley and hoped Ron would be accepting. He was. It was a rather short-lived experience though. That was Harry's choice and Ginny understood why and was even expecting it. She never ceased to amaze him. Still, just a smile from her sent his body full of memories…memories that he would carry with him to face Lord Voldemort.

The image of Hermione and Lucius in the corridor snuck upon those memories followed by another memory.

_Harry was walking passed Hermione and Ginny's room at Grimmauld Place. They had been there about a month already. Ginny had received a few owls from a couple boys from school who heard of her and Harry's split up, but Ginny showed no interest. Harry stopped when he heard Ginny and Hermione talking._

"_Ginny is it because of Harry?"_

_There was silence from Ginny. She obviously didn't really want to answer. He heard Hermione sigh._

"_We talked about this before. You can't just wait around for him, Gin."_

_He heard a slight chuckle from Ginny before she finally spoke._

"_I know, Hermione. It's just different this time. I'm not the same little kid with a crush on her big brother's friend."_

_Harry leaned in slightly to hear better._

"_What do you mean," Hermione asked._

"_Its true what they say, Hermione. When you find 'the one' you know it. When you do, he is the one that can look at you and see straight through your façade, he's the one that will just know what you need, and he'll know what buttons to push. When you find him, he is the one that will drop down into the dirt to comfort you if it will make you feel better. When you find him, nothing can stand in your way—not even Voldemort..."_

"_Oh Gin!"_

_Harry could hear the movement and knew the girls were hugging. Silently he tiptoed away._

Harry stood in the common room as that thought filled his mind, overlapping with the image of Lucius and Hermione. Rubbing his head, he walked toward Ron. This was not going to be easy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only a couple days before the Valentine's Day ball. Hermione had Head Girl rounds and Lucius sat in his chambers listening to Severus.

"I just spoke with the Headmistress, Lucius."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his friend waiting for him to continue.

"The Minister of Magic will be here with some aurors the day after the ball."

"Oh?"

Lucius felt his heart begin pounding in anxiety.

"They naturally know that Bellatrix was killed by an unforgivable and will be here to continue their investigation." There was a long silent pause before Severus continued. "They are planning on questioning you and Miss Granger."

Lucius' head snapped up and eyes narrowed at Severus as he spoke.

"There will be no need to question Miss Granger."

Severus watched Lucius turn and swiftly leave the room. He had a bad feeling about this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain pattered the windows as she walked through the castle. Rounds seemed to be the only time she was left alone enough to think. She slowed to a window and just stood there watching the rain drops hit. As memories flooded her, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. It only frustrated her. When would this stop? The window was large enough for two or three people to sit in. Slowly she sat down in the window and leaned against the side. Pulling her knees up to her, she watched the rainfall.

She heard his footsteps. He always seemed to know when she needed him.

Lucius watched her standing in front of the window watching the rain. He watched her curl up in the window and tears fall. He walked toward her. Her whisper didn't even catch him off guard this time. She didn't turn around to look at him at first, she just spoke in a whisper.

"How do you always know?"

Her head turned around to look up at him and he could see the depth of her eyes again. He said nothing as he sat down by her feet. Looking at her, he reached over wiping tears away again. Hermione sat up straighter, pulling her feet back toward her in order to turn around. Without thinking about it, or second-guessing herself, she lowered her head into his lap and just laid there in the window. He gently began stroking her hair, easing her tears away, and lulling her into sleep.

In a dark corner, Ron turned away and looked at Harry.

"How could she?"

Harry couldn't tell if Ron was hurt because this was not him or angry. Probably both.

"But you see it," Harry asked him.

They grew silent as they saw Lucius walk passed heading toward the Heads' rooms holding a sleeping Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Yea, I see Malfoy is up to something as usual."

Harry sighed in exasperation and followed Ron back to the common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up, sort of, when Lucius laid her on her bed. She grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't leave. I…I see her every night…it happens all over again."

Lucius said nothing, but sat next to Hermione with his legs stretched out on the bed. Hermione removed her outer robe to reveal the skirt and shirt of her uniform underneath. Within seconds, she was sound asleep.

It was extremely late when Lucius returned to his quarters. Severus waited for him. When he walked in Severus looked up at him with one corner of his mouth turned up. He knew where Lucius had been.

"So, when are you going to tell her Lucius?"

Lucius stood there just looking down his nose at Severus.

"I do not know what you mean."

"Lucius, do not insult my intelligence. Potter is even aware of your feelings toward the girl. Have you not noticed him skulking in shadows watching?"

Lucius looked at him as if calculating something in his head.

"And you would be aware of Potter skulking in shadows because _you _were skulking in shadows."

Severus chuckled nodding his head.

"My point, Lucius, is that the boy has seen the same thing I have seen."

Lucius turned toward Severus.

"Severus, I was married once and had a child. As you know, choices I made destroyed them both."

Severus shook his head.

"Marriage out of duty is not the same as marriage out of love and as for Draco, well, he really didn't turn out all that bad now did he? But we are not talking about marriage, Lucius, not yet anyway."

Lucius looked Severus up and down in utter disdain.

"Don't you have a dungeon to go to?"

With a curt nod, Severus left the blonde man alone to his thoughts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, Hermione."

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed looking the Head Girl up and down in her costume.

"I don't know Ginny," Hermione said playing with the upper corset top of her gown. "Is it suppose to push me up like this? I fear what will happen if I bend over!"

Ginny laughed and stood up turning Hermione toward the mirror.

"Yes, it fits you perfectly." Ginny looked at Hermione in the mirror. "And you said Professor Malfoy bought you this?"

Hermione nodded.

"He asked Draco what the Head Boy and Girl were going as so he could get Draco's costume of course, but he got mine also."

Ginny started giggling. Hermione turned around to look at her friend.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, I know you and Draco have to go together as part of your duties. Wouldn't it have been more appropriate to go as Romeo and Juliet instead of Rosalind and Orlando?"

Hermione started to laugh, easing her nerves a bit. Draco didn't help with the nerves though. When Hermione left her room to meet Draco in their common room, his mouth fell open at first. Then he smirked, not evilly, but more in a cocky manner as he held his arm out for her.

"No wonder father is so taken with you."

"Pardon," Hermione asked as she turned to look at Draco.

"Nothing," he mumbled as they left the Heads' common room to open the ball.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron looked up as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and seemingly no one entered. Suddenly, Harry threw off the invisibility cloak.

"Well," Ron asked.

"I put a set of extendible ears in the astronomy tower—the end facing the gardens that have been erected for the ball, but Ron I really don't think…"

"No," Ron interrupted. "You'll see Harry. Malfoy is up to something and I guarantee you he will take Hermione out to that garden tonight. Just make sure you have your wand ready though. You'll see Harry."

Ron turned and went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory to get his costume on. Harry watched him go. When Ron was gone, Harry shook his head.

"No, Ron," he whispered. "I am afraid _you_ will see."


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Not mine. The song is not mine either. The song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.

A/N: Please review. In the next chapter you find out why Lucius does what he does in this chapter. Hehehehe…please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 22**

_I'll Be_

Hermione stood in the back of the line arm in arm with Draco. She was nervous. She really didn't like being the center of attention to such a large amount of people. It was her duty though. The prefects were all lined up in front of her and Draco with their dates. The prefects would enter one couple at a time at such a pace that Colin Creevey could announce the prefect's name, house, date and what couple they were portraying. The prefects would enter the dance floor and take their places. Hermione and Draco, the Head Boy and Head Girl, would enter last and take the front and center most position of the dance floor. Then, together, they would all start the ball together. After, this first dance, everyone else could join. Draco felt her fidget.

"Granger, stop."

She stopped fidgeting.

"Sorry," she whispered.

The line started moving and the announcements followed by applause could be heard. Hermione whimpered slightly. Draco chuckled slightly. In front of her, Ginny turned around and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You are gorgeous," she whispered before her and Harry took their walk through the door. Hermione could hear the announcement.

"Harry Potter and Gryffindor prefect Ginny Weasley. May I present Tristan and Isolde."

Hermione heard the applause and Draco felt her stiffen slightly before they stepped forward. Draco was amazed at the way Hermione seemed to be falling apart just outside the door, but once they walked through the door, she immediately became the model Head Girl with complete confidence. There was silence in the room as everyone looked at the Head Boy and Girl. Looking straight ahead, on the other side of the dance floor, Hermione could see the professor standing in a line. Lucius was among them.

"Slytherin Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor Head Girl Hermione Granger. May I present Rosalind and Orlando."

Massive applause erupted in the room as they made their way to the front center position. Turning toward each other, they waited only a couple seconds before the music began and together they twirled around the dance floor.

Lucius watched his son enter with Hermione. He knew what she would be wearing, he bought it after all, but it didn't prepare him for how she would look. The gown was an antique pink Italian silk. The corset style top of the gown did exactly what it was meant to do and every male at the ball seemed to notice. She was by no means flaunting what she had or showing too much. The sleeves, though off the shoulder, were long, coming to a point on the back of her hand. The skirt was not overly large so that it still flowed with her movements. The stitching and beadwork would tell anyone that only one of noble blood wore such a dress. And Hermione was ravishing in it. She wore her hair up with only tendrils of curls falling around. And around her neck was the snowflake necklace, the one Lucius gave her. He watched her gracefully move around the dance floor with Draco.

Severus watched Lucius, but said nothing. Lucius watched Hermione through the night when he was not in conversation with someone and even then, he seemed a bit distracted. He watched her dance with several people, talk to even more, and then Ron Weasley asked her to dance. He felt the disgust flowing into his sneer as Hermione and Ron took the dance floor.

Hermione was uncomfortable dancing with Ron. He had been acting very strange toward her as of late which resulted in her not telling him everything that happened with Bellatrix—like the fact that she was the one to kill her. As they danced, she could sense something was wrong, his ears were slightly red and he had not spoken since asking her to dance.

"Ron are you alright?"

Ron seemed distracted looking off the dance floor. He turned his head to look at Hermione and she saw something akin to anger in his eyes.

"I think Malfoy is up to something and I think it involves you…"

Hermione's hands dropped from his shoulder as she shook her head at Ron. Before he could continue or Hermione could protest, Severus Snape walked up. He stood there looking down his nose at Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

"Weasley, I believe Miss Granger owes me a dance."

Ron's mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out as Severus took Hermione by the waist and twirled her away from Ron. Severus heard her squeal in surprise of the sudden movement and then laugh.

"He is so angry with you now," Hermione laughed.

Severus looked at the red Ron and down to Hermione.

"What a shame," he said in his usual sarcasm.

Hermione shook her head.

"Must you look down on everyone you know?"

Severus danced her across the dance floor and then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Your dear sweet love does also."

He twirled her out a bit and brought her back.

"Lucius wishes to see you in the gardens at the Greek style gazebo."

He kissed her hand and thanked her for the "lovely" dance. From across the room Ron watched Hermione gather her gown up in her hands to prevent it dragging too terribly on the ground and begin walking out the door. Knowing where she was going most likely, Ron made his way for the Astronomy tower with Harry running after him. Someone had to be there for Ron, because he had to see. The denial had to stop somewhere.

Hermione stepped up onto the magnificent marble Greek style gazebo. The columns were intertwined with light pink roses and white clematis vines filling the air with such a sweet scent. She stood alone for a moment admiring the flowers and the clear sky.

"Miss Granger."

She turned to see Lucius slightly bowing his head in greeting to her. He stood back up so that he was looking down his nose at her again.

"As I hear it, Miss Granger, you believe me and Severus to both 'look down' on others?"

Obviously, Severus told Lucius more than the simple fact that she would be waiting for him as requested. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you and Severus both share an arrogance that abounds you both."

She turned away from him to observe a flower as he stepped farther into the gazebo.

"So, you believe Severus and me to be identical? How drab."

Hermione chuckled and turned around again to look at Lucius.

"Oh on the contrary." Lucius' eyebrow rose showing his total interest in what she was saying. "You are both arrogant arses, I'll give you that. But it is where this arrogance comes from that differs."

Lucius reached his hand out in front of him as if inviting someone through a door.

"Please, do continue. This is truly fascinating."

Hermione chuckled. She highly doubted he was truly fascinated.

"Alright. Severus' arrogance is a defense. You know where he is from—he referred to himself as halfblood for a reason. He was tormented by Harry's father and as a halfblood he joined the ranks of those who prized pureblood among anything else. His arrogance is merely a façade hiding who he really is. And this shows in his social interactions as well. He does not join celebrations, but skulks in the shadows watching others, not wanting to be noticed." Lucius nodded as if in agreement. Hermione had been walking in circles and suddenly stopped and looked Lucius right in the eyes. "You on the other hand, are arrogant because you believe it is your right to be so." She turned around, reached out, and touched one of the flowers. "You look down on everyone around you because you believe they are beneath you and rightly so because of one thing only…"

She looked down. She had pricked her finger on a thorn. Turning around, she held up her pricked finger with the slightest drop of blood forming on it.

"…blood." She placed the finger in her mouth stopping the blood. "And let's face it; you do not hide at social gatherings."

Lucius stood there staring into the eyes of this young woman who just stood there and told him absolutely without flinching who he was. No one had ever come out and said such things to him and yet this chit of a girl was. They could hear the music flowing from the Great Hall. Lucius just stared into her eyes. He should be mad that she said such things about him to him, but he wasn't. For some reason it just pulled him even further to her. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I wanted to speak with you about…us."

"Us," she asked with a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes. I will admit that I have noticed us growing closer since…well, since the incident with Bellatrix. But this," he pointed between them. "Cannot happen."

Hermione nodded her head, looked down at the ground, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Can't or won't?"

Lucius took a deep steadying breath. She was so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Won't," he responded. A rolling thunder sounded overhead as clouds circled the moon. She looked up at him as he spoke. "Miss Granger, you are my son's age. You deserve to have what all young women your age have or will have. You deserve to live your life…to go out in the world and have your heart broken by a young man your own age…"

"You've already done that," she whispered. They were silent for a moment before Hermione nervously licked her lips and spoke again in nearly a whisper. "I'll accept this, but all I ask is you grant me one night…one dance…just this one moment."

As he looked into her eyes, he realized how different they were. Less than a year ago, they held absolute innocence and naivety. Now, the depth of her eyes portrayed a maturity she already held, but now went much deeper into an abyss others may never know. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he reached out and brushed a stray curl from her face. His eyes were lost in hers.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth…_

He couldn't take his eyes off hers as every ounce of depth of hers seemed to plead with his.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Her eyes seemed to hold a promise…a promise he couldn't understand how or why they held it and didn't want to understand. He reached out and wiped a tear away. Slowly his hands slid down her arms until he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up against him as his other arms wrapped around her waist. Despite his efforts, he knew it felt right to hold her. Deep down he knew he wanted this all along. Her tears were silent and bittersweet as the moonlight shone between the clouds through the gazebo giving them their very own spotlight…giving Hermione the moment she asked Lucius for…the moment she hoped would prove her feelings wrong, but didn't. She knew…she _knew_. Whether it was now or twenty years from now, Lucius was the only one that could see her for who she was, Lucius was the one that could comfort her, it would always be Lucius.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

As Lucius held her, he felt every ounce of feeling for her fill him and a war broke out within him. How can he let her go…how? It was for her own good he told himself. It didn't matter how much he wanted to be with her or her with him, the simple truth was she was better off without him, without a Death Eater. He twirled her out and as he brought her back against him, he held her face, leaning his forehead against hers. The rain broke from the clouds surrounding them, rolling off the marble roof above them creating a waterfall effect around them. Lucius took a deep breath as he held her in that position.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

He kept his forehead leaning against hers as he used both his hands to push any strands of hair out of her face.

"Hermione," he whispered. He felt her take a deep breath as if to keep herself calm and composed. He closed his eyes and just relished the feel of her. It didn't help him though. He had to do it…just this one last time. Gently, his lips pressed against hers. He could feel the tears falling from her eyes, smearing onto his own face.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

Lucius said nothing when he slowly pulled away from Hermione. He simply wiped her tears, turned and walked through the waterfall now falling around them back to the castle.

On top of the Astronomy tower, Harry and Ron sat their omnioculars down and pulled up the extendable ears. Ron hadn't said anything yet and Harry was waiting for it. Harry looked warily at Ron as he leaned against the tower wall sighing.

"I'm not sure I like it either Ron, but I think it is time you face the truth mate."

Ron looked at Harry.

"How could he leave her like that?"

Harry shrugged and looked around nervously. After all, he left Ginny for pretty much the same reasons. A little bit of respect for Lucius grew in Harry realizing Lucius put Hermione's safety as a first priority.

"Maybe, Ron, maybe he did it because he knows he could not possibly give her what she needs right now. If word got out about them, that would only be another target on Hermione's head. Maybe she is safer this way."

Ron sighed again and nodded his head.

"Yea, I'll give him that. It was the right thing to do…"

"THAT IS HOGWASH!"

Both boys turned quickly to find Ginny standing there with her hands on her hips. When she spoke, her eyes were on Harry, though she spoke to both boys, Harry knew there was double meaning in her words.

"If you love someone you do not just lie down and play dead out of fear. You stand up and you take it. You don't let anything stand in your way…not even Voldemort."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Ron straightened up his posture as if in agreement with whatever Harry was thinking. They began to walk toward Ginny to leave. Harry stopped in front of her while Ron waited at the door.

"Wait for me? I think we need to talk."

She nodded her head and he left with Ron to see what they could do with the pieces that were left behind.

Heading out to the gazebo, they ran across Lucius, just inside the castle. He had his hands flat against the wall and his forehead leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Ron just stopped and stared with his mouth open. Harry elbowed him to keep his mouth shut. When Ron looked at Harry, he could see the utter shock and disbelief in Ron's eyes at seeing Lucius in such a way.

Severus stepped out of the Great Hall to the scene by the doors. His eyes caught Harry's and Ron's.

"Misters Weasley and Potter, I do believe you need to be in your common room now."

Without a word in protest, the boys turned and ran up the stairs. Lucius straightened up and turned around. Severus walked closer to him shaking his head.

"She will never let you do it, Lucius."

Lucius said nothing, but looked ready to hex Severus in many ways possibly never heard of before. He turned and stormed down the corridor toward the Great Hall. Severus turned and walked out in the rain to the gazebo. As he stepped through the waterfall, he found Hermione surrounded by the sweet scent of the flowers and the falling water, on the floor with her head in her arms on the marble bench crying.

She felt a strong hand on her bare shoulders and gasp slightly as she looked around. Severus stood there. He didn't sneer at her, but actually looked a bit sympathetic.

"Miss Granger, I believe there is something you need to see."


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: not mine, duh

A/N: please review…it keeps me going!

**Chapter 23**

_Whispers in the Corridor_

Hermione followed Severus through the corridors to Lucius' quarters. Severus removed the wards on the door and entered, inviting Hermione to follow him. She looked around nervously. Obviously, Lucius was not there. Tentatively, she stepped in and looked around in hopes that Lucius was there and aware of their presence, but he was not.

Severus walked over to Lucius' desk and opened a drawer, pulling something out. Walking over to her, he held whatever it was out to her. She took what was in Severus' hand. Looking down, she saw a stack of pictures…pictures of her. As she flipped through them, she paced around the room. They all seemed to be pictures of her at times she thought she was alone.

Hermione stopped pacing around and looked up at Severus.

"How did he…"

"The house elf, Miss Granger. Lucius instructed the house elf to take pictures of you."

Her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"One more thing," Severus said as he left the room and entered Lucius' sleeping chambers. Hermione placed the pictures on Lucius' desk and slowly followed Severus curious as to where he was going. She watched Severus walk over to Lucius bedside table and pick up an exquisite silver picture frame. He held it out to her.

Stepping further into the room, she took the picture from his hand. It was of her in her Halloween costume before they left for Slughorn's party. Her breath caught for a moment. What did this mean exactly? Hermione just stared at the picture.

"Miss Granger, do not be mistaken in thinking Lucius is pushing you away because of an animosity that clearly existed in the past. I believe he has done this because he loves you…Lucius does not protect those he hates."

Hermione continued staring at the picture allowing Severus words to sink in, all the while wondering how Severus always knew what someone was thinking. She said nothing as she plopped the picture frame on the bed and walked out of Lucius' quarters as fast as she could.

In the Head's common room, Lucius stood staring into the fire and Draco stood behind the sofa with his hands in his pocket watching his father's back.

"Draco, my choices destroyed your life and your mother's. It would not shock me if you hated me." Lucius paused for a moment. "I do not wish to place myself in such a position of importance in someone's life again that I held the power to destroy them."

Draco took a deep breath.

"Father, I never hated you." Lucius turned around to look at his son. "Father, did you ever think this is your second chance? You don't have to repeat your past mistakes, just learn from them."

"Draco…"

Lucius never finished what he was about to say. The portrait swung open and one Hermione Granger came bolting through the opening. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucius standing there. They just stared at each other for a moment. Lucius could see her forehead crinkled in confusion and pain and the residue of tears on her cheeks. Without a word to him, she turned and quickly walked through the room and up the few steps that led to her and Draco's dorm rooms.

She opened her bedroom door and quickly turned around to look down at the father and son.

"Draco, I need a word with you now."

Her voice was stern and commanding. Lucius' eyebrow rose as he looked from the seemingly angry Hermione and his son. Draco only nodded his head.

"I'll be up in a minute."

Draco turned back toward his father, but that did not go over well with Hermione. Her voice became very controlled and venomous.

"I…said…now."

Draco saw the corners of his father's lips twitch as Draco headed up the small set of steps. As Draco reached Hermione's door and slowly opened it, Lucius felt the twisting stab of jealousy. With his mind full of a million thoughts, Lucius left the Head's common room for his own quarters.

When Draco stepped into the room he found Hermione laying across her bed in tears again. She sat up and angrily wiped the tears from her face.

"Harry and your father should start a club."

Draco looked at her curiously.

"Pardon," he said.

She waved her hand in the air in front of her as if shooing something away.

"The whole 'we can't be together because it's the noble thing to do."

Ah…Draco knew what she was referring to. His father told him what he had said to the girl because upon Lucius' arrival to the common room Draco had asked about his feelings for Hermione. Draco stepped closer to Hermione.

"And you are going to let him get away with that?"

Hermione looked up in complete surprise. What was Draco saying? He saw the shocked and stunned look on her face before she even spoke.

"What are you saying, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath suddenly feeling like he was dealing with a small child who had not been paying attention.

"Tell me, Granger, how did you got me into this room?"

She looked around her room as if realizing they were in her bedroom.

"I told you to get your arse up here."

Draco smiled at her and nodded his head before he swept out of the room with a "goodnight," over the shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hermione woke up with determination running through her veins. She quickly dressed in her school uniform, leaving her tie loose and top button undone—she would straighten it when it was closer to class time. Throwing her school robe through the strap of her bag, she headed out her door and straight for the portrait. Draco sat on the sofa and watched her leave her room and the common room. He shook his head almost feeling sorry for what was heading his father's way.

Most everyone who was up this early was either still waking up in their common rooms or starting breakfast in the Great Hall. When Lucius heard the knocking on his office door he couldn't imagine who would come to his office at this time in the morning to ask him anything. Most students did not voluntarily arrive at his office to ask anything—they usually tried to avoid him being as his past was so known.

"Come in," he said, but continued grading the papers he had stacked neatly in front of him. When the door creaked open he didn't look up, but still spoke. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

His office door slammed shut shocking him out of the little bubble he seemed to be in. He looked up ready to yell at what student had the audacity to slam his office door. Hermione Granger stood there with her hands on her hips and her foot taping with impatience. There were two other doors in his office. The one to Hermione's right led to the classroom and the one to her left led to his living quarters. His eyebrow quirked as only a Malfoy's can.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he asked while stowing the papers back in his desk.

Her eyes narrowed on the blond man.

"Don't Miss Granger me, _Lucius._"

Her hands dropped from her sides, she moved across the room to the door leading to his quarters, and walked right through the door without asking permission. Lucius stood in shock as Hermione rushed through his quarters.

"What may I ask do you think you are doing," he called out to her.

His heart pounded when he saw her exiting his bedroom with something silver in her hand and then heading into his personal desk and pulled out something else. She walked right back into his office and tossed the pictures on the desk.

"Why do you have those," she asked pointing at the pictures.

Looking at the pictures, Lucius turned his head and looked down his nose at the girl.

"I am sure you are aware of the saying 'keep your friends closer, but your enemies closer?"

He wasn't sure what to think when Hermione started laughing. Reaching over, she picked up the silver picture frame.

"So, you keep a framed picture of 'the enemy' by your bed?" She watched his reaction, but received none. "Do you own enough silver frames for that?"

His eyes narrowed at her as she tossed the picture back down.

"Why do you have them, Lucius?"

Lucius didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to his desk and sat back down. He looked down at the pictures and gathered them up. Holding them up as if to say, "see" he proceeded to toss them into the fireplace.

"You may go now," Lucius stated as he reached across his desk for a piece of parchment. It did him no good, however.

Hermione had already crossed over the space separating her from his desk, pushed him back, and leaned against his desk in front of him.

"No," she said firmly crossing her arms over her chest. "I will not be dismissed."

Lucius looked at her; they were almost eye level. She saw him take a deep breath as if trying to control his anger.

"I want answers…now."

Despite their nearly level position to each other, Lucius still seemed to look down his nose at her. His eyes swept over her body.

"And what exactly is it that you wish to know?"

Hermione looked him straight in his eyes and with more calm than she thought she currently possessed she told him.

"I want to know how you _really _feel, Lucius. Those pictures," she pointed at the fireplace, "were not because you hate me."

Lucius was finding it difficult to concentrate on what exactly she was saying. She was right in front of him, within reach, yet not so reachable he kept reminding himself.

"How I feel is of no consequence. _You _are my student, nothing more…you are nothing to me…"

"Liar."

He looked at her and the anger flashed in his eyes. She dared to call him a liar?

"What did you say?"

She leaned over slightly so she was only inches from his face.

"I said you…are…a…liar."

Then she closed the distance between them.

When Lucius felt her lips on his he couldn't resist. He had wanted to do that to her since she walked through the door with flames dancing in her eyes. His lips never left hers as he slowly stood, lifting her up onto his desk. She felt his tight grip on the lowest portion of her hips. He kissed her as if he were a man lost in the hot dry desert who finally found the sweetest, purest water. The water he had been craving. Hermione felt him slowly pushing her back on his desk when he suddenly pulled himself away. Hermione sat up, still perched on his desk, thoroughly ruffled, and looked at him. Lucius said nothing. Turning around, he walked straight out of his office, leaving Hermione in there alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was close to lunchtime when Lucius stepped into the Headmistress' office where the aurors and the Minister of Magic were awaiting his arrival. He made it clear he wanted to be questioned first claiming that "Miss Granger has been through enough as it is." When he walked in, he noticed Severus was standing next to McGonagall and Remus was there. The room became deathly silent when Lucius walked in and walked straight up to Kingsley Shacklebolt and handed over his wand.

"There is no need to speak with Miss Granger. I killed Bellatrix."

Kingsley tentatively took the serpent-ended wand, eyeing Lucius with doubt.

"Test the wand if you do not believe me."

"I have no doubt that you did, Mister Malfoy," Scrimgeour stated coldly as he stepped forward to look down at Lucius. Scrimgeour took Lucius wand and within seconds shadows of past spells were spilling from his wand, including the shadow of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater." Scrimgeour looked at Kingsley and the other aurors. " I am no longer needed here. You know what to do."

McGonagall stood up quickly.

"Wait, does Mister Malfoy get a trial at least?"

Scrimgeour smiled sweetly at McGonagall.

"No, Headmistress McGonagall. You know the punishment for use of an unforgivable and he has just confessed."

Scrimgeour nodded his head goodbye to everyone and flooed back to his office.

Kingsley looked at Lucius still with disbelief on his face.

"I am sorry, Mister Malfoy, but we have to apparate so we will need to escort you out of the school."

Holding his head high, he nodded his acceptance. Kingsley held his upper arm while the other auror took the other and together with Remus and Severus, they began their exit from the Headmistresses office. Lucius just hoped he did not run across Hermione along the way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione left Ancient Runes and headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. She was scheduled to be interviewed by a couple of aurors after lunch. Hordes of people were outside in the corridors whispering to each other when she noticed Harry and Ginny holding hands. She smiled widely as she approached them and Ron.

"What's going on," she asked.

Harry just stared at her looking pale. The sound of footsteps and the increased whispering alerted her to the fact that whatever the cause was, it was heading down the corridor. She turned around in time to see Remus and Severus walking by with Kingsley and some other auror with Lucius held between them.

Panic surged through her body. Why were they taking him? They hadn't even spoken to her yet.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking him," she yelled out. When no one responded, she lunged forward and grabbed the wand sticking out of Kingsley pocket. It was Lucius' wand.

"NO," she yelled while holding out Lucius' wand.

A force seemed to erupt from the tip of the wand and traveled away from Hermione. Anyone too close to Lucius found themselves flying backward, away from him so that he alone stood in the corridor. Harry and Ron looked at her completely astounded as she stood there holding the serpent handled wand.

Lucius turned to look at her as she stood there holding his wand with that wonderful fire he loved in her eyes. The wand fell from her fingertips and rolled across the floor, stopping at Harry's feet. As soon as the wand hit the ground, she ran for Lucius. He saw her coming and he knew there were two choices: accept the embrace or be knocked to the ground.

His arms welcomed her. He could feel her holding him as if her life depended on it. Leaning his head on hers he heard her whispering through choked on tears.

"You told them you did it, didn't you? Why, Lucius?"

He felt her body tremble. Remus approached cautiously from behind and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on Hermione. He has to go."

"No," she cried. Remus looked over at Harry and Ron. The two boys looked at each other wondering if they should and decided Remus needed their help. Together, the three of them pulled Hermione off Lucius. She kicked and screamed as they pulled her away from him.

"Why! Why did you tell them you did it!" Lucius turned his back on Hermione when the two aurors resumed their positions next to him. It upset Hermione even more and Remus, Harry, and Ron were already having trouble keeping a hold of her. "Answer me Lucius Malfoy! Why!"

No student watching said a word, holding their breath, when Hermione yelled out his name. Lucius stopped walking and turned around causing the aurors to do the same. He looked angry, ready to kill, but who he was ready to kill Harry wasn't real sure. When he spoke, it was clear why he was angry. Hermione was giving him no choice but to say what had to be said aloud in front of half the school. He spoke as if he hated her, but the words didn't truly match what he said.

"Are my actions _not_ enough to tell you why," he hissed. The corridor became as silent as death and Hermione stopped struggling momentarily. He sighed as if angry that this was how it was coming out. "Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you Hermione. Satisfied?"

As soon as he turned away to leave with his auror escorts, the words sunk into Hermione's very being and she began to thrash about trying to escape again.

"You can't take him! You can't!" She struggled harder. "Let go of me!"

"No," Remus said firmly.

Hermione shook her head frantically.

"No, you do not understand! You cannot take him! He did not do it! Let go of me!" She jerked even harder trying to get away. "He did not do it! _I_ killed Bellatrix Lestrange!"

All movement in the corridor, all whispering in the corridor stopped again. All eyes were on Hermione as she fell to the ground on her knees shaking her head and whispering over and over, "I did it. I killed her."


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but it just felt right to end the chapter there. I have started outlining my next Lucius/Hermione fic and hope you all will read that one too! I will finish this one first though! Please review! Please? Please?

**Chapter 24**

_Truth_

No one said a word. McGonagall stepped forward, rushing to Hermione and guiding her up off the floor. She looked around at Harry and Ron and said, "My office." She nodded at Severus and he nodded back. Harry couldn't help but to think possibly there was an unspoken meaning in those nods.

Hermione couldn't remember walking to the Headmistress' office. She was just there it seemed. Ron seemed utterly shocked himself. He sat on one side of Hermione shaking his head and looking at her.

"Why would you say you killed her, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him with a worried crinkled forehead.

"Because I did it Ron." She paused looking down at her hands in her lap. "She had tortured me and when Luc…Professor Malfoy arrived she turned to him. She was going to kill us."

Ron looked down at his feet unsure as to what to say. Some of the painting appeared to be listening as they leaned out a bit to hear better. Behind McGonagall, the portrait of Dumbledore winked at Hermione. A slight watery smile spread across her face at the old Headmaster's painting.

Severus walked briskly into the office.

"Lupin will be here shortly with Kingsley." Everyone looked at Severus waiting for further explanation. "Kingsley is going to question Miss Granger, but he has to do it with veritaserum in order for Scrimgeour to even consider his report."

Hermione nodded her head in acceptance hoping nothing more than was necessary was asked. The room was silent while they all waited. Hermione continued to fidget with her hands in her lap. Each minute seemed to last a lifetime. She wanted Lucius back in the castle…now.

After what seemed like forever, Remus and Kingsley knocked on the door before entering.

"I am sorry about this, Hermione," Remus said as he handed her a small phial of liquid. "It's the only way to satisfy the Minister."

Nodding her head, Hermione reached out with shaking hands and picked up the phial. Licking her lips nervously she brought it to her lips and quickly poured it down her throat. Everyone watched and waited. After a couple of moments, Kingsley stepped forward and smiled warmly. For the next thirty minutes Hermione was questioned about everyone moment from the time she was taken by Bellatrix to her killing Bellatrix with Lucius' wand. Everyone, including the portraits sat rapt in her words. Even when she wanted to lie, she couldn't. The veritaserum would not allow it. When the questioning was complete, Kingsley nodded and thanked her.

"I'll write my report up and give it to the Minister tonight. If anything, maybe we can get Lucius a trial for this."

Kingsley left after a quick goodbye to everyone.

"Severus, please escort Miss Granger back to her rooms. The veritaserum will remain in effect for another thirty minutes."

Snape nodded politely to McGonagall and motioned for Hermione to follow him out the Headmistress' office. Ron couldn't take it anymore though. He had seen her with Lucius, but he wanted the truth. Ron jumped up suddenly before Hermione could walk out the door.

"Do you love Malfoy?"

Harry's mouth fell open slightly and looked at Hermione. He already knew what she was going to say, but obviously, Ron needed to hear it.

"Mister Weasley!"

McGonagall was not happy with Ron taking advantage of Hermione's overly truthful state. She turned around to look at Ron.

"Yes, I do."

Ron stood, completely dumbfounded as Hermione exited the office. Severus could not help the smirk that crossed his face when he saw Ron's face. They walked the corridors in silence. Hermione stopped walking abruptly. Severus noticed Hermione was no longer walking, he stopped, and slowly turned around.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"I…I don't want to go back to my rooms."

He began walking toward her.

"And just where do you think you are going to go?"

Hermione looked up at Severus and he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"To Lucius' quarters…I need to be there."

Severus' eyes narrowed at her in a scrutinizing fashion. Without responding, he turned down a corridor to his right and led her to Lucius' quarters.

Severus left Hermione in Lucius' quarters. She just stood in the middle of the room looking around her as Severus left. She was thankful he was not pestering her with what could be or with false hopes. Lucius' presence still lingered in the room. She slowly walked to the sofa and slumped down onto it. Hermione curled up on the sofa and fell asleep wishing Lucius would sweep into the room and reprimand her for being there. But she knew he wouldn't. He was in Azkaban.

As Hermione slept, the whispers traveled through the castle. Students, teachers, and paintings were all telling and retelling what they witnessed in the corridor and what the paintings witnessed in the Headmistress' office. It sent a wave of shock through the school—Lucius Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger.

Early the next morning before the major rush of breakfast goers were in the corridors, Hermione left for the Heads rooms. Draco was sitting on the sofa when she entered as if he had been waiting for her. Hermione saw him stand and expecting him to be angry with her. After all, Draco was angry last time Lucius was sent to Azkaban because of Harry. Draco walked up to Hermione and just stopped in front of her and looked at her. His brow furrowed as if warring with something deep with in. Then, he reached out and hugged her.

"He'll get out of this Hermione."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"But it's my fault he is even there."

Draco shook his head no.

"No, he chose to take the blame." Draco smiled and reached out and touched the snowflake necklace around her neck. "There is something you don't understand about Malfoys, Hermione."

"Oh? And what is that?"

He dropped the snowflake necklace back down.

"Malfoys look out for their own and will sacrifice themselves for one of their own. I knew how father felt for you when he gave you that necklace."

Hermione stared at him, silent, wondering how Draco really felt about that. Part of her was in shock that way back then Draco noticed his father's feeling toward her when she didn't even know. Draco smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Granger. I'm not angry about it or anything. Obviously, father sees you as family." He held out his arm for her to take. She looked at him warily. "We look out for our own Granger, remember?"

With a small, thankful smile, Hermione took his arm. Together, they left through the portrait hole and Draco led her to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the student body was already inside eating. Draco stopped outside the doors. Hermione turned to look at him wondering why he stopped. He looked at her and smirked.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she stated, but he could hear the quaver of her voice. They both knew that when they walked through those doors all eyes would be on Hermione.

"Okay, lesson one: entering a public domain after a potentially scandalous event as a 'Malfoy.' Keep your head held high, something you are quite good at I might add. Do not falter. Remember _you _are better than any of them."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest that last statement, but Draco held up his hand.

"I know you would never view yourself better than anyone or look down on them, but you need to walk through those doors with your defenses up…defenses that let them know nothing they say matter because they do not matter in comparison."

Hermione nodded her head understanding and smiled at Draco's playful "lesson." He held his arm out for her again and she took it. He watched her chin jut out as he had seen it do many times in the past when he was belittling her. He smirked again.

"Time to be the Malfoy," Draco said and opened the doors to the Great Hall.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: please review. Okay…I have written the rough draft of the first two chapters of my next Lucius/Hermione fic. I will post the first two chapters when I post the last chapter of this one! These are the possible titles: Two Sided Time, Closure, Evanescent Memory…tell me which sounds more appealing! Please?

**Chapter 25**

_Poster Boy_

She held her head high as her and Draco walked into the Great Hall. All sound seemed to stop and all eyes were on Hermione. Draco proceeded to walk Hermione toward the Gryffindor table. It was a most unusual sight to a majority of those still residing in Hogwarts: not only did Lucius Malfoy announce being in love with Hermione Granger, but now she walks into the Great Hall on Draco Malfoy's arm. Those who chose to prolong their staring quickly turned away as they found themselves the target of both Draco and Hermione's glares daring them to continue. Harry leaned over to Ron.

"Did you ever notice before how much like a Malfoy Hermione can be?"

Ron shook his head as Hermione took her seat at the table. Others at the table were simply starting from her to Draco. One in particular irritated him—McLaggen. Draco turned to him directly.

"Problem, McLaggen?"

With a quick glance toward Hermione, McLaggen turned around in his seat and refused to look in Hermione's direction the rest of the day.

The stares followed Hermione throughout the day, followed by whispers. She did just as Draco suggested what she always did to him—she held her head high and looked these people in the face daring them to continue. Severus watched her on occasion through the days and was quite amused at her progression from acting the part of a Malfoy to acting like the next Snape.

Some Hufflepuff had apparently not been frightened by her glaring looks, which Severus thought was pretty stupid on his part. Draco had been walking with her, the idiot boy had made some comment about Hermione walking with her "step-son" and as any Malfoy, she was a foul murderer. Hermione took the steps necessary toward the boy to ensure that he backed into the wall unable to move. In a deadly whisper, she looked down her nose at the boy.

"Do not forget that I am your Head Girl." She looked him up and down disdainfully. "Fifty points from Hufflepuff."

She heard whispering around her and quickly turned around to face the other Hufflepuffs.

"Do we need to make it fifty points _each_?"

All whispering stopped. She stormed off toward the Heads room with Draco, Harry, and Ron in her wake, wide-eyed. Draco let Harry and Ron into the Heads' common room where they found Hermione pacing back and forth, pure anger pouring from her every movement, ranting about imbeciles and mediocre students needing to mind their own business.

"Blimey Hermione! I confused you for Snape!"

She stopped pacing and her eyes narrowed on Ron, who rightfully cowered before her. Harry saw the danger of Ron not thinking before he spoke and the mood Hermione was already in.

"Hermione, I think Ron just means to calm down. You did so well today disregarding everyone."

She let out a breath as if she had been holding it all day. Her shoulders slumped forward a bit and her head hung down. When she looked back up at the three boys tears were shining in her eyes. Harry and Ron stepped forward, both wrapping an arm around her and doing their best to comfort her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius' lips twitched slightly. He was quite amused by Severus' recount of Hermione's encounter with some of the Hufflepuffs.

"It would seem you have rubbed off on her, Severus."

Severus chuckled slightly.

"No, I am like that all the time. Miss Granger had to build up to that."

Lucius looked up at his friend.

"What do you mean? She was okay after I left?"

Severus shook his head.

"No, of course not. However she did walk into the Great Hall the following morning arm in arm with your son with her head held high daring anyone to say a word with nothing more than a look."

Lucius felt his heart swell only to have the feeling pulled from his being by the passing dementor.

"She behaved like a true Malfoy, Lucius. Though…Miss Granger has always behaved that way."

Severus was baiting Lucius and Lucius knew as much. He sat in silence.

"Why are you really here Severus?"

Severus sat back slightly in his chair.

"They will not release you, Scrimgeour would not hear of it, but you have been allowed a trial."

Lucius was silent for a moment before he asked.

"And what of Miss Granger's confession?"

Severus shrugged.

"Kingsley report of Miss Granger's statements under veritaserum is sufficient for the trial. She will not need to be there."

"And after? Will she be charged?"

Severus knew what Lucius was concerned about.

"I don't know, Lucius. That has not been discussed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry ran out of the castle. From the window in the Gryffindor tower, he saw Scrimgeour walking toward the lake talking with the Headmistress. Hermione was at her training session with Snape feeling a tad better that Lucius was granted a trial. The headmistress had walked away as Harry exited the castle. Scrimgeour turned to leave when he saw Harry running toward him.

"Well, if it isn't Dumbledore's boy!"

Harry was not stupid by any means and could hear the sarcasm in Scrimgeour voice. Harry would have liked nothing more than to throttle him.

"Yes, sir," Harry said with a barely controlled voice.

"Minister, will Hermione have to take Malfoy's place once he is released?"

Harry saw no reason to chat with the man—just get to the point and leave. Scrimgeour laughed.

"There is no guarantee of his release, Mister Potter. As you are aware, his past transgressions have prevented many respectable people from testifying on his behalf…"

"I am going to testify."

Scrimgeour laughed again.

"Oh Harry, Harry. You are at school and are not aloud to leave whenever the feeling strikes. I know you are aware of this?"

Harry looked at the man, hating everything about him.

"Then you will know, minister, that that has never stopped me before."

There was a silence, as they seemed to size the other up. The wind blew slightly before Scrimgeour smiled again.

"Dumbledore's boy still I see."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as if to say, "Do you really need to ask that?"

"Mister Malfoy will not remain in Azkaban, Minister. I will testify on his behalf whether anyone else does or not does not matter. There are too many people who were with Dumbledore on the Wizengamot and they will listen to what I have to say. You know that."

Harry walked over to stand next toScrimgeour and look out at the water of the lake. His hands in his pocket, he took a deep cleansing breath. Scrimgeour turned to a similar position before responding.

"Fine Mister Potter. It is a possibility that Miss Granger will take Mister Malfoy's place due to her confession."

There was a silence.

"No."

Harry's voice was very firm, causing Scrimgeour to look at him with slight amusement at the authority in this schoolboy's voice.

"You read the report I am sure, Minister, so you already know that self defense was a huge issue. Hermione has beat herself up daily every since."

Scrimgeour shook his head.

"And you are aware of the law, Mister Potter. An unforgiveable is an immediate trip to Azkaban."

Harry took a deep breath bracing himself for what he was about to say. Scrimgeour was surveying him cautiously when Harry turned to face him.

"If you want my cooperation…if you want your Ministry Poster Boy then nothing happens to Hermione. If anything does happen to Hermione then I expose everything I know about the ministry—_everything_."

Harry started to walk back toward the castle. Scrimgeour voice followed Harry though.

"Mister Potter, I do believe you were sorted into the wrong house."

Harry stopped walking and turned, looking down the slight incline at Scrimgeour.

"No I was not. I am a Gryffindor through and through."


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Please review! I will have the next chapter out soon…and I will post the first chapter of my new LM/HG story when I post the last chapter of this one…so read that one too when I do! Okay….remember to review!

**Chapter 26**

_Dumbledore Defense_

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Not many people were there yet. She was not sleeping much and every day waited anxiously for the _Daily Prophet_, hoping it would offer some word of Lucius' release. No one was telling her anything and she had a feeling Lucius wanted it that way.

Harry came in haggard looking. Hermione watched him sit down and begin grabbing breakfast.

"You alright Harry? You look awful."

He stopped piling the food on his plate and turned to look at her.

"Thanks Hermione."

She smiled in a way that told Harry she did not mean it as an insult. He smiled back, took a deep breath and began to tell her.

"Remus came to get me last night. They found another horcrux."

Hermione dropped her fork and turned around looking at Harry with the light of excitement in her eyes.

"Harry! That means there is only one left!"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket that sat in place of Slytherin's locket.

"Yea," he said. "And we have no idea where that is."

Hermione was determined to help Harry find that last Horcrux. After all, Voldemort was the reason Lucius had been in hiding. Maybe with Voldemort gone everyone could have a normal life again and just maybe hers could include Lucius.

That evening, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco had all been called to a special training session with Snape and Remus. The four students stood in a line, listening to Snape lecture them as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"Simply put, the four of you will have to work _together _to kill the Dark Lord."

Hermione's forehead crinkled up in confusion and immediately she put her hand in the air. Snape saw her and stopped pacing. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, between the eyes he sighed.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?"

"Well, I thought Harry was the chosen one."

Remus stepped forward to answer the question, which Severus gladly let him.

"He is Hermione, but he will need help. As you know, between the three of you," he indicated Harry, Hermione and Ron, "you possess wood of the three elements Ollivander uses in his wands."

Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but Remus held up his hand stopping her before he continued.

"This is where Draco comes in…his wand, not coming from Ollivanders, possesses the fourth element. Without Harry the other three elements will not bind together."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and the training continued.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was lead into the room by two dementors. As he sat in the chair, the chair seemed to come alive and strap him down so he could go nowhere. He looked up through his curtain of white blond hair. The entire Wizengamot was there. Scrimgeour stood in his spot sneering down at him as if he were filth.

His trial had begun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat at lunch reviewing her notes. Harry seemed to be in quite a hurry, but she didn't think to ask why when something hit her.

"The locket!"

Harry and Ron both stopped eating and looked at Hermione as if she had snakes coming out her nose. She was so excited she was jumping up and down in her seat. Grabbing Harry's arm she shook him.

"Harry, you have to find out if Kreacher took it!"

"What are you talking about?"

She was not making sense. She shook her head as if Harry should be able to read her mind and know what she was talking about.

"Remember when Mrs. Weasley had us cleaning out the things in Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Yea, Kreacher kept nicking stuff."

"There was a locket Harry. Remember, we couldn't open it so it was tossed in the garbage pile."

Harry's face lit up.

"So if that was Slytherin's locket, Kreacher was bound to know and nick it!" Harry had caught on to Hermione's train of thought.

"You're brilliant, Hermione!"

Harry kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Hermione shook her head and went back to reviewing her notes. Slowly, her mind drifted to Lucius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat strapped in his seat and looked out at the witches and wizards comprising the Wizengamot. Some looked him in the face while others did not. His mind drifted off to one thing—Hermione. How could he have fallen for a Gryffindor girl of all people? The thought of her sitting in that chair tore at him though. Slowly, he lifted his chin up in Malfoy pride.

_We protect our own._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked around the class in History of Magic. This was the second class after lunch that Harry missed. Ron sat next to her and she couldn't imagine Harry skiving off a class without Ron. Rolling her eyes at that thought, she looked back toward the classroom door. No one.

Class ended with no sign of Harry.

"Ron have you seen Harry?"

Ron shook his head, looked around as if to check that he wasn't nearby, and then shrugged. As she headed toward the Heads' rooms, she noticed Draco ahead of her. Jogging to catch up, she called out to him. He stopped and turned around waiting for her.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"No, but I heard him say something about meeting with Lupin."

Hermione felt a bit relieved—it must be about the locket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat calmly listening to Scrimgeour rehash every evil thing Lucius had ever been accused of doing. Some members of the Wizengamot interrupted to rebuke some charges in the past where he was found to be innocent. Still Scrimgeour went on and Lucius' mind traveled to Hermione.

This was for her…she was not family, yet he told himself, but he was willingly sacrificing himself for her. _How Gryffindor_, he thought. Finally, Scrimgeour stopped his slandering of Lucius and looked around the Wizengamot and then to the Weasley kid sitting next to him.

"Is there anyone here that will vouch for Lucius Malfoy's character?"

Lucius'eyes swept over the assembly of people…waiting…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't at dinner. Hermione never did find him. When she went to bed that night she was plagued by nightmares and visions of Lucius. She missed him. Sitting up in her bed after another nightmare, she looked around. The room seemed so empty. It was only a few months ago she could run to the next room and without complaint he would reach out to comfort her…chasing the nightmares away.

Getting out of bed, she realized there was only one place she wanted to be.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was silently entering Lucius' quarters. The smell of his cologne still lingered in the room it seemed. Sitting on the sofa, she pointed her wand at the fireplace and it erupted into flames beginning to warm the cold rooms. She could feel the comfort overcoming her and the exhaustion seducing her. She was still cold though. Looking around she saw one of Lucius' cloaks draped on the back of the sofa. As she lay back on the sofa, she reached out for it, covering herself. As she drifted off to sleep, her mind was filled with images of only one man—Lucius Malfoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am here to vouch for Mister Malfoy."

The entire Wizengamot turned to look at who just walked in and was walking up to stand next to Lucius.

Harry Potter.

Harry looked over the Wizengamot and for a moment, he could feel Dumbledore smiling at him, encouraging him to continue.

"Lucius Malfoy may have made mistakes in the past, but that is where they remain. He has been a very important aspect of Hermione Granger's life and safety. He has helped me and other members of the Order of Phoenix on several occasions." His eyes swept the room. "Albus Dumbledore saw redemption in him and his son and many of you know…knew Dumbledore well enough to not doubt him. I am asking you to continue your trust in Dumbledore and release Lucius Malfoy. His imprisonment serves no purpose, but to possibly make the Minister look good. I have been able to look beyond Mister Malfoy's past transgressions and forgive him. I am simply suggesting you do the same. It's what Dumbledore would have done."

The room erupted in whispers.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: Okay…another chapter so please review please? Oh and I went ahead and put up the first chapter for my next LM/HG story: Evanescent Memory, so please check that out! Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

_Letting Go_

Hermione woke up slowly. She had that feeling though—the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Sitting up, she looked around to find Severus standing at the door. With his arms crossed over his chest, he was leaning against the door itself watching Hermione wake up. Sitting herself up completely, she rolled her eyes.

"You do know how creepy that is?"

Severus pushed himself off the door.

"Its rather late and thought you might like some clothes," Severus said pointing to a pile of clothes neatly folded in a chair.

Hermione looked at the pile and back to Severus.

"You went through my clothes? Knickers and all?"

Severus sighed and slightly rolled his eyes.

"I have seen you in a lot less, Miss Granger."

A blush crept up Hermione's cheeks at the memories.

"Point taken. Thank you."

He nodded as she walked toward the bathroom to wash up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had no choice but to remain chained to his chair as the whispers erupted. He felt his heart pounding, begging for them to please let him go. His eyes wandered to Harry Potter. Harry stood there seemingly full of confidence as he stared at Scrimgeour. The vision of a crying Hermione as he was taken away erupted in his mind. Closing his eyes for a moment, he wondered what she was doing now and if she knew where Harry Potter was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione shut the bathroom door. Holding the edges of the sink she leaned over looking down and then up at herself in the mirror. Oh, how different her life was from a year ago. Lucius had unwittingly become a constant in her life. Not the constant he was in the past, but a constant that comforted. With a quivering sigh, she turned on the water and stepped in.

As the water poured down from the shower, she felt the tears sting. The water slid down her body, caressing her senses. She felt the tears mix with the water sliding down her face. It was her own fault he was not here. It was her own fault he was in Azkaban. The tears fell down her face until she realized she was shivering from the now cold water.

Grabbing a towel, she stepped out of the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius noticed Harry glance sideways at him.

"Well, you have certainly got them talking," Lucius commented just above a whisper.

Harry smiled.

"That was the idea."

Lucius seemed to have difficulty saying it, but Harry heard him none-the-less.

"Thank you, Mister Potter."

Harry turned to look at him and shrugged.

"You're innocent this time." Harry turned to watch the Wizengamot again and spoke again. "And Hermione loves you…everyone can see that."

Lucius stared at Harry in what felt like shock. Hermione loved him?

They fell back into silence as the debate among the Wizengamot continued.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was not in the room when Hermione emerged from the shower. Thinking about how strange that man could be, Hermione left the room to head down for breakfast.

Harry wasn't at breakfast. Hermione took her seat next to Ron and looked around.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron emerged from his plate of food. Before he could get a word out, Hermione gave him a reproofing look knowing he was about to speak with a mouth full of food. Ron looked away ashamed as he forced the food quickly down his throat. Coughing, he took a quick swig of pumpkin juice while Hermione waited patiently. Ron shrugged.

"Don't know. He got in really late last night and then this morning he left early. He didn't tell me where he was going."

Hermione's forehead furrowed as she looked around the Great Hall for anyone else missing. There were none. After a bit of breakfast and still no Harry, Hermione turned to Ron.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

With a sigh, Ron stood up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore's presence was evident in the room. He may have been dead, but as the Wizengamot debated what to do about Lucius, the sound of Dumbledore's name drifted through it all. Each whisper of the wizard's name brought about a look of distaste on Scrimgeour's face.

Lucius simply waited. His heart pounding, Harry's voice echoing in his mind.

"_And Hermione loves you…"_

Despite his past, she loved him. Harry could be mistaken he tried to reason, but he was one of her best friends. His heart was pounding in his chest. Maybe his son was correct, maybe this was his second chance. But only if he got out of here and Hermione did not have to be charged. How to accomplish that though?

Finally, Scrimgeour stood and looked around him. The entire Wizengamot settled back down, becoming silent.

"Alright, all for the release of Mister Malfoy?"

Lucius and Harry both watched as a majority—all but maybe five people—rose their hands. Scrimgeour sighed and looked at the smug smile on Harry's face.

"So be it," Scrimgeour said sounding defeated.

Lucius felt the binding fall from around him and he stood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione found it difficult to concentrate all morning. She took her tedious notes as usual, but she knew something was off. Harry was hiding something. She found herself glancing back at the classroom door expecting to see Harry running in later. He never did though—where was he?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Lucius waited until most of the Wizengamot was gone to exit the room. The walked toward the exit at the same time Scrimgeour did. They both stopped waiting for one or the other to go through the door first. Lucius looked at Scrimgeour.

"Is Miss Granger to be charged," he asked the Minister.

He noticed Scrimgeour's eyes flicker to Harry before sighing and with a look of disgust on his face he spoke.

"No, she will not be charged." Scrimgeour turned to Harry and pointed back at the reporter in the room. "And Mister Potter, I believe you know what you must do."

Lucius watched Harry walked defeated over to the reporter and wondered what had the boy done to ensure Hermione was not charged?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner, fidgeting with her bag. When she looked up, she noticed Harry sitting next to Ron. She hurried over to the Gryffindor table not noticing people's heads turning to watch her. As she sat, she begin to grab some food.

"Harry, where have you been? You have missed all your classes and…"

She stopped rambling on when she realized the Great Hall was completely silent. She stopped dishing up food and looked around.

"Harry, why are they all watching me?"

Harry took a sip of pumpking juice and handed her the evening copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Looking nervously around her, she took the proffered paper and looked down at the front page. On the front page was Lucius Malfoy standing with Harry Potter. The headline read: Lucius Malfoy Released. Hermione looked up at Harry obviously trying to speak.

"Harry, this is where you've been?"

He nodded.

"But why am I not in Azkaban now?"

He smiled sweetly at her as if saying "you are my best friend."

She glanced down at the article and a quote struck her toward the end of the article, sticking out like a sore thumb.

_When asked about the Ministry of Magic's attempts at keeping the people safe from the Death Eaters and capturing these people, Harry Potter reported, "I have complete faith in the Ministry's ability."_

"Harry, you didn't?"

He nodded his head. She looked down at the paper and suddenly, abruptly, she tossed it back on the table, jumped up, grabbed her bag and ran from the Great Hall. As she ran she heard the sudden burst of cheers from most of the students and she could have sworn she heard Draco's voice above all others yelling, "go get him, Hermione!"

Hermione ran through the empty corridors. She had one destination in mind. She ran up to the DADA classroom and through the door, dodging desks to reach the office door that was open as if waiting for her. She stopped in the doorway and looked across the room.

Lucius heard her coming and looked up as she stood in the doorway. Her cheeks were flushed from running. Lucius could hear Harry's words over and over.

"_And Hermione loves you."_

As Hermione stood there looking at the man, trying to convince herself that she was not seeing things, she heard his own parting words to her over and over.

"_Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you Hermione. Satisfied?"_

Hermione said nothing as she walked across the room with set determination in her eyes and met Lucius halfway. They stopped and just looked at each other, each breathing heavy—though Lucius was much more skilled at attempting to hide this fact.

"Never do that again," she whispered.

Lucius could take no more hiding or fighting it. Why bother? His hands hungrily reached out, grabbing her face and pulling her into his kiss.

"I love you, Hermione," Lucius pulled away long enough and just far enough away to whisper. He kept a hold of her as he slowly backed her up until she bumped into the desk. With a slight movement of his finger, as if it were his wand, everything on the desk fell to the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Hermione was out of the Great Hall, whispers and happy chattering began. Ron shook his head.

"You would think everyone would hate him."

Harry shrugged.

"Yea, but I think he has proven himself don't you?"

Ron sighing nodded his head.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Harry laughed at his friend.

"Of course not Ron."

They began on their dinner again when Remus stepped into the Great Hall stopping just inside the door. Harry watched Remus look up at Severus at the head table and nod his head as if speaking something to Severus. Harry felt his heart pounding in excitement and fear as Remus began walking toward them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione felt herself being placed on the desk…again. There was no hesitation this time in Lucius' kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As she felt her back relax back onto the desk what sounded like a heard of elephants running through the DADA classroom came to a halt in the office door. Lucius jumped up, clearly not expecting anyone to show up.

In the doorway was Harry, Ron, and Draco—all looking completely thrown off balance. Draco looked between the two and started smirking. Ron however looked utterly disgusted.

"Oh Merlin! That is not what I wanted to see."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she hopped off the desk. Harry seemed unaffected though. Hermione noticed the defeated and determined look in Harry's eyes coupled with a bit of fear.

"Harry? What is it?"

"We have to go."

Lucius' head snapped up to look at the three boys about to protest their timing.

"Remus just arrived," Harry continued. "The locket was stashed in that hole Kreacher slept in." He paused and looked at Hermione and then Lucius as if apologizing. Turning back to Hermione he barely got the words out. "There is only one last part of Voldemort's soul to be destroyed…Voldemort himself."

Hermione nodded. She looked back at Lucius as if wishing he would tell her she couldn't go. He stepped up to her and looked into her eyes.

"Go. You have to be there, I know that. I also know that we are an impossible thing until the Dark Lord is gone." He kissed her gently and sent her in the direction of the boys. She turned back in the doorway to look at him again. One corner of his mouth turned up.

"I'll see you on the battlefield."

Hermione didn't ask what side he would be fighting on. She didn't really want to know. Fear surged through her that this would be the last time she saw Lucius. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you Lucius Malfoy."

And she was gone.

Lucius was still looking at the spot Hermione had been when Severus Snape rushed into the room.

"Are you ready?"

Lucius looked at Severus. Looking back down at his burning Dark Mark, he nodded as he grabbed a set of robes off a chair. Together, the two Death Eaters swiftly moved from the castle—robes billowing behind.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: another chapter! Please oh please review.

**Chapter 28**

_Love on the Battlefield_

They stood in Grimmauld Place. All four of them had changed into what the rest of the Order and its supporters were wearing in battle: black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. The boys bore an armband of red and gold. The girls wore a choker around there neck made of clothe in red and gold with a small phoenix dangling from it. Hermione pulled at hers slightly, not used to it.

"Tell me why I am wearing this again?"

Harry smiled nervously.

"Its part of Fed and George's DADA stuff—there is a bit of protection when wearing it. Not a lot, but some is better than none."

Hermione nodded. The three boys looked at her knowing what was going through her head. They were about to apparate right in the middle of a war.

"Are you going to be okay," Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. Draco knew what her problem was though—there were always deaths in war. There was no way around it. Hermione did not look forward to the inevitable possibility of having no choice but to kill or be killed. Draco stood next to her and took her hand squeezing it.

"Our goal is Voldemort, Hermione. Just do what you have to do to get to him."

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand back. Harry took her hand, squeezing it and smiling. Together the four of them apparated out of Headquarters and into battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus stood in their spots of the circle. Voldemort was looking up at the stormy skies.

"Battle is beginning as you know. I am pleased you all arrived when called for this final triumph." Voldemort paused. "Though, there are those who are here whose hearts are somewhere else." He looked down and into the eyes of Lucius and then Severus in turn. "I will deal with these traitors later. There is no time right now. I want those four brats brought before me! Snape, Malfoy, you are to remain with me!"

Voldemort swept from the room. Silently, Lucius and Severus followed, each with the same thought running through their head: Four children were joining the battle above ground…the future of the wizarding world depended on four children. Lucius cringed slightly at that thought. No, they were no longer children. In fact, they were never truly allowed to be children with Voldemort running after Harry every year, but defeating this dark lord insured that their children would be children.

Lucius' heart pounded in his chest when he thought of that…their children. The thought of a life with Hermione—a normal life—with children of their own warmed his heart. Voldemort stopped abruptly and turned facing Lucius. It was as if he knew something.

"Maybe, Lucius, I can bring you a gift while we wait for the boy."

Lucius didn't like the sound of that. Silently he followed the dark lord into a throne-like room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione felt a surge of fear when they landed on the battlefield. It was a whole new world. The year before, Hermione had been in Snape's office trying to revive Flitwick so she did not fully witness the mayhem that was going on the floor above. She heard the stories from Ginny, Ron, and Harry though. That was a closed in space last year, yet she seemed to be looking at a larger version of that scene…and in a vast open space.

Misguided curses flew past causing them to duck. As the four stood with each other, battling oncoming Death Eaters and avoiding wayward curses, Hermione's mind would wonder to Lucius. Was he okay? Was he one of these masked men trying desperately to kill those around her? Was he with Voldemort right now? Or had Voldemort killed him? Together, the four of them were a force to be reckoned with. It didn't take long for word to travel to Voldemort.

Lucius stood at Voldemort's side in the throne room. He was trying with all his power to block any thought of Hermione from Voldemort. His own deep recesses of his mind would bring up Hermione and the idea that she was amidst the noise and turmoil above—trying to stay alive. His heart thudded loudly in his chest as his eyes shifted to look at Severus on Voldemort's other side. He noticed Severus' eyes shifted toward him and knew Severus was experiencing similar concerns. It did not ease his mind.

The doors flew open creating a sudden burst of sound from the fighting. A masked Death Eater hurried across the room and fell to Voldemort's feet. Lucius couldn't help the sneer of disgust that formed on his lips as the Death Eater groveled at Lord Voldemort's feet, kissing his robes.

"I come with news, my lord."

Voldemort indicated for him to rise and procede.

"They have arrived, my lord. Potter and the other three."

Voldemort looked upon the man with a sterness that sent chills down everyone's spine.

"We knew they would."

"Yes, my lord, but together they are quickly crossing the field. They have already taken about twenty Death Eaters out of commission sir."

The corners of Voldemort's mouth turned up in a sickening smile. Slowly turning he looked at Lucius as he spoke to the Death Eater in front of him.

"Well, we must separate them, mustn't we? Bring me the Mudblood."

As they tried to make it across the field, Hermione noticed an Order Member who was down. He was pale and though he was breathing, he did not look well. Hermione dove down avoiding a curse and scurried over to their downed man. Quickly, she began assessing the damage his body had sustained and began healing.

"NO!"

Hermione's head snapped up to look at Draco. Overhead a loud thunder rumbled in the sky. Ron and Harry were doing their best to prevent Death Eaters approaching her.

"No, Hermione. Leave him there are people out here to take care of that."

Hermione looked up at him with a pained look on her face. The sound of death echoed around her. Could she just leave someone hurt and dying when she could do something?

"I have to help."

She turned back to the man. The three boys exchanged looks that clearly stated they were in trouble. Suddenly a Death Eater fell unconscious right next to this injured man causing Hermione to jump and yelp out in surprise. Lupin stood there.

"Hermione, go! Your goal is Voldemort!"

She looked up at Remus through the cloud of dust and darkness.

"I can't just leave him!"

She felt Draco's hands take hold of her arms from behind and pull her up to her feet.

"Our goal is Voldemort," he said rather forcefully as he turned her quickly to stand next to him instead of in front of him. The sudden forceful movement sent her stumbling out of control and into something, or someone.

"No," Harry and Ron yelled in unison. Draco turned around to see what he had down. Shock and horror on Draco's face were the last things Hermione saw. The Death Eater simply said "thank you," and was gone.

The boys stood there staring at the place Hermione had been.

Hermione was rushed through the double doors of the throne room. She could see Voldemort sitting on a chair with two Death Eaters next to him. As she was pushed forward she recognized the eyes—those smoldering dark eyes and those cool icy grey ones. As the Death Eater halted their movement forward, Hermione noticed the two men. To anyone else they gave the appearance of a cold uncaring Death Eater waiting to enjoy themselves, but Hermione saw different. She knew these two men well enough to see it in their eyes—a flicker of fear and panic.

The Death Eater that held her captive knelt before Voldemort. Upon noticing Hermione still standing, the Death Eater swung his arm across the back of her knees, causing them to buckle and her to collapse onto the ground.

"Insolent Mudblood! You bow before the dark lord!"

Hermione remained on the ground after Voldemort dismissed the Death Eater. The pain from the impact of the stone floor on her knees was traveling through her body in shock waves.

"Lucius, my slippery friend, do go over to the Mudblood. I believe a bit of entertainment is in store."

Lucius did as he was told and stood next to Hermione, looking down at her, wishing he could help her. What could he do? He was no help dead. The malicious glint in Voldemort's eyes told Lucius he was not sure if he would last through this little "game" anyway.

"That's the thing about war," Voldemort said. "people are oh so willing to sacrifice _anything _for the greater good. _Anything._" Voldemort turned his head to look at Lucius. "Don't you agree?"

Lucius nodded his head feeling highly uncomfortable with where this was possibly going. Lucius felt exposed and he didn't like it.

"Let's see what kind of sacrifice _you_ are willing to make, Lucius." Lucius' eyes widened as Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione on the floor. "Imperio!"

Hermione felt herself falling into the back of her mind, as if she were hiding and giving in to whatever blackness was overcoming her. She could hear a soft, almost seductive voice.

"Kill Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione shut her mind and the voice out. No…she couldn't kill him, she couldn't it. Meanwhile, the realization struck Lucius. Voldemort knew his feeling for this girl. Voldemort knew and instead of killing Lucius straight away, he was going to make sure Lucius was forced to kill her and then live with the consequences. His wand held tight in his hand, wondering what he would do, he watched Hermione stirring on the ground.

Hermione could hear the voice and it was so enticing. It caressed her. It relaxed the more conscious part of her sending it into a deep slumber. She took a deep breath.

_No, I will not kill Lucius. I do not want to kill Lucius._

_Kill him._

_No!_

The more she fought it, the more she began to gain control. A tingling sensation washed over her as her mind awoke. Her body had squirmed on the ground so that Lucius was now standing in front of her. He watched as she stopped all movement and her head rose from the ground. Her eyes looked up into Lucius' and he saw the clearness and the mischief in them as she said low enough for Lucius to hear.

"Let the games begin."

Slowly, Hermione got back on her feet, still looking deep into Lucius' eyes. A smirk slowly formed on her lips as she winked at Lucius. Suddenly her head jerked to the side to look at Voldemort and a hissing sound of words came from her mouth full of such venom that Lucius was almost taken aback.

"a disparea depe aceasta funest."

She puckered her lips and blew a kiss to the dark lord and then...

She was gone.

A/N: a disperea depe aceasta funest: disappear from this evil


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: not mine….nope.

A/N: please review! The epilogue should be up with this one….(sniff sniff), but I am working on my other Lucius/Hermione story and I hope you all read that one too!

**Chapter 29**

_Rising from the Ashes_

Voldemort stood up and turned accusingly to Severus and then Lucius.

"There are anti-apparation spells on this throne room! How did the Mudblood do that!"

Lucius immediately began to explain in his usual cold smooth voice, giving nothing away.

"My lord, she was whispering. It sounded like an ancient Romanian spell."

Voldemort's eyes flashed a brighter red.

"Someone taught that Mudblood ancient Romanian spells?"

Lucius nodded. Voldemort stepped down and looked at Lucius with obvious distrust for the blond man. Lucius felt Voldemort probing deep in his mind…searching for answers…searching for Lucius' betrayal. He found none.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Lucius. Bring her to me."

"Yes my lord. As you wish."

Bowing slightly, Lucius rushed from the room. As the door was closing, Voldemort turned back to Severus.

"Follow him Severus. Make sure he gets the job done." Severus nodded. "When Lucius has the Mudblood, bring her to me at Hogwarts…I will leave when the sun sets to claim what is rightfully mine." Severus nodded noticing for the first time the orange sky outside and began swiftly making his way for the door. "Oh, and Severus." Severus stopped and turned around. "Don't screw up this time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was like apparation without the discomfort. Hermione reappeared right in the middle of the three boys fighting with even more fever than before. One thought running through their heads—finding Hermione, their fourth. Draco on occasion could be heard mumbling "father is going to kill me," and then another Death Eater would fall. A curse flew passed Hermione's head causing her to yelp out in surprise and duck down. The three boys looked back quickly to see her, shock clear on their faces.

"Hermione!"

Together the four of them fought through the day. The new sun of the day shone down on them taunting them with its freshness…its newness. It offered them all hope though. Hope that it would be over soon and all will be well. The four friends continued on knowing their goal…knowing they needed to find Voldemort.

She looked around. The Death Eaters seemed to be zeroing in on the four of them. Large groups of them were closing in and Hermione knew they could not continue the way they were.

"We are going to have to join slightly to get through this," she called out. She would not allow fear to take over; this was not the time. The three boys nodded.

"Ready when you are Granger!"

She nodded and pointed her wand to the darkening heavens. The three boys followed suit and together they yelled "s'unir1!" When they brought their wands down it was like an invisible whip slashing out at the Death Eaters sending them all flying back.

Hermione was leading the way, slowly backing out of the group of fallen Death Eaters, her wand at the ready. She bumped into something or someone and in a moment of panic, she spun ready to hex who ever it was. Before she could perform the wand movement, a hand reached out stopping her wrist. She looked up into Lucius' grey eyes. He held his mask in one hand and Hermione's wrist in the other. Severus stood behind him.

"We were sent to retrieve you. He is going to Hogwarts," Snape enlightened the curious group. Hermione looked around. That is why so many Death Eaters seemed to have just disappeared. All four of them knew they had to go. Lucius still had a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly as if it were the last time. He let go of her wrist and she smiled sweetly as she took hold of Draco's hand and Harry's. Holding hands the four began to chant.

"a disparea…a disparea…a disparea…2"

The four disappeared from the battlefield and found them standing outside the Great Hall...dinner was in progress. With a deep sigh, the four students opened the doors to the Great Hall.

The entire student body turned when the doors opened and the occupants at the Head Table simply stopped all movement. Everyone watched as the most unlikely group, dressed for war in Order uniforms, marched as one across the Great Hall and up to the Headmistress. After a quick conversation, the Headmistress stood immediately.

"Go to your common rooms and remain no matter what."

McGonagall's voice was stern…more so than usual. Hermione could feel the panic wash through the Great Hall as the students scurried to their common rooms. It was only a matter of seconds before there was a dead silence hanging over the castle. McGonagall nodded her head as if saying, "I am ready."

Suddenly, Lucius and Severus appeared behind Hermione causing McGonagall to jump slightly.

"Sorry, Headmistress," Severus apologized.

"They are here," Lucius explained.

With a quick nod of their heads, the four ran out of the Great Hall to join the fighting, helping in any way they could. Lucius and Severus both disappeared. The two men remained close to the four students…aiding them from the shadows when they could.

Suddenly Harry stopped and his head turned toward the Great Hall.

"What is it, Harry," Hermione yelled out over the curses.

"It's Voldemort. He's here…he's in the Great Hall."

He turned and ran back toward the Great Hall. Ron, Draco, and Hermione followed him….dodging curses and jumping over the wounded along the way. The doors were shut. Lucius and Severus caught up with them in time to see them standing outside the closed door. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and without a word, the doors flung open forcefully. Despite the fights occurring in the corridor, the sound of the doors echoed.

Voldemort stood in front of the Head Table looking down at the four students walking in. Behind the four students, on either side of them, stood Lucius and Severus. Voldemort's eyes held a malicious glint as they roamed from Draco to Hermione to Harry to Ron and then back to Hermione. They all stopped walking, waiting for what was to come.

Lucius felt his heart pounding in his chest as Voldemort looked at Severus and then him. Lucius knew this couldn't be good.

"Severus, Lucius, you do know what I do to traitors?"

Both Severus and Lucius obediently replied.

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort smiled as he laid eyes on Hermione again.

"You know…I recall that idiot Dumbledore stating something about there are things worse than death." Voldemort's eyes shifted to Lucius. "Your heart betrays you Lucius. Tell me, is this worse than death?"

With a flick of his wand, large parts of the structure of the Great Hall tumbled down to the four students. Lucius thought his heart stopped when he saw all four students tumble underneath the debris. His son and Hermione both under rubble of stone and lying perfectly still caused an indescribable feeling of loss to form in Lucius. He could feel every fiber shaking in him and for a moment, he thought he forgot how to breathe.

Then it happened. As if they were four phoenixes rising up from the ashes—they slowly rose up to their feet. Determination set on their faces as all four wands rose as one. Instinctively, Lucius and Severus took two steps back, both knowing what was coming. Fire flashed in the foursome's eyes. Voldemort's laugh echoed in the Great Hall. With each wand movement there was a piece of the spell to match.

As one, their wands whisked down at a slight angle.

"a taita…3"

It was almost like a whisper.

As one, their wands moved up at a slight angle in the opposite direction.

"…a rupe…4"

A wind began to flow through the Great Hall. Determination and the expectation of triumph settled over each of them as they held their own signature smirks in place while making the final wand movement. The wand movement that completed the same lightening bolt shaped rune that rested on Harry's forehead. Swiftly their wands moved down.

"…a ceda…5"

It was like a soft whisper in the wind and the wind seemed to carry its call through the night. Slices formed on Voldemort's skin as if they had used sectusempra on him, but these were different. They were dark like a black hole and blackness seemed to burst forth from them, exploding into light above him as he screamed.

"No!"

As the light above Voldemort burst into the closest thing to a firework display there was and faded, Voldemort collapsed. The sound of fleeing Death Eaters could be heard through the doors and windows of the Great Hall. Students and Order members flew into the Great Hall. Lucius had approached Hermione and grabbed hold of her hands, looking at them as if to make sure they were real. He dropped to both knees before her and looked up into her eyes. Her eyes shone and sparkled with what Lucius could only describe as his future. When everyone rushed into the Great Hall, that is what they saw—the four students and two spies covered in dust and ash with Lucius Malfoy on his knees before Hermione Granger, arms wrapped around her waist as she smoothed the hair on his head. Everyone slowly moved forward, on the pedestal the head table sat upon lay the broken empty body that was once the Darkest Wizard of all time as everyone and everything was covered in the debris and ash from fires burning outside the castle flew into the Great Hall through the broken windows…the world was reborn.

* * *

1 French—unite, join

2 Romanian--disappear

3 Romanian--sever

4 Romania--sever

5 Romanian--sever


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: not mine as you know.

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and who reviewed. Those reviews kept me writing! You have all been wonderful! I hope you enjoy this little epilogue and hope to hear from you with my other story! Bye!

_Epilogue_

A blush crept up onto Hermione's face. Severus' laugh, now warm, filled the room as a door closed and two sets of footsteps could be heard—one walking in crisp swift steps and another much smaller and running.

"Uncle Sev!"

A boy of about twelve with white blonde hair and Hermione's sparkling eyes ran up to Severus with his face beaming.

"Father just bought me a new broom! I am going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team! Draco said he would help before classes start back!"

Severus smiled at the boy as Lucius walked in. Lucius noticed the blush on his wife and turned an eye to Severus.

"Severus did you come to try to steal my wife?"

"If you didn't want me here Lucius, perhaps you should not have given me my own set of rooms?" He stood up and looked down at the boy. "Come along, Septimus we'll try out your new broom." The boy beamed and followed Severus passed his father. Severus paused and leaned over to Lucius and whispered, "besides she would have no other. I'll never understand how you managed that one without magic."

Severus laughed on his way out the door as Lucius sat down next to his wife and nodded a hello to Harry and Ginny who were sitting across from them.

"Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter. Pleasure to see you."

It was merely seconds before a door slammed open and the sound of angry footsteps echoed through the manner. A teenage girl of sixteen came storming in, book held to her chest and wand out. She looked like her mother when she was angry despite the blond hair. A boy hurried in after her.

"Lily! Wait!"

He was the exact image of his father at the age of sixteen. He hurried after her looking windswept with his broomstick in hand. The parents watched as Lily stopped and rounded on the young man, holding her wand at chest level.

"Potter, I would not go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!"

Lily left the room leaving the young man wounded. Lucius turned back around to face the looks of pure irony on everyone's face. Looking at Harry and Ginny, he smiled.

"I see James is still harassing my daughter."

The laughter echoed throughout Malfoy Manor.


End file.
